Blood Ties
by kittygirl998939
Summary: When an old flame and her child return to Libra after secret agency was founded three years ago. Fanchild of Klaus
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond while Klaus as a love child from a teenage romance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter One-Settling In-

Meeting New Team Members:

What Leo was expecting a normal day upon arriving within Libra's hidden office to abusive Zap as a greeting. Instead he found a private scene taking place between an old world lady and a slumbering teen. Maiden who sat perfectly straight with her clothed spine pressed against the sofa's cushions. Her skirt stocking covered legs were crossed and stuck out for the sleeping teen's head. Way he was dressed in blood stained clothing and had one his arms pressed against his chest in made shift bandages. Whatever footwear he was wearing was carelessly discarded by a frilly umbrella and decorated hat. Had Leo speechless at he took in the sight of the two.

"Guten Morgen, Don't mind us." This woman would greet a staring Leo.

She went on to gently return her crimson colored eyes to gaze upon her son informing him a guest was here. This was where 'All See Eyes of God' made contact with red marbles that were glazed over. By eye lids covering them, that blinked a few more times before words came from dried lips.

"I am Riesgraf Von Reinherz and this is Lady Taliyah Devereaux …my mother…." This boy would cough rather roughly.

"Careful, your body is still mending." This Taliyah spoke softly to her child.

Her warning fell on deaf ears when Leo watched glubs of blood being coughed up from the boy's throat. Way red liquid spilled out of his hand when he covered his mouth to block Leo's view. Had Riesgraf sitting up from his mother's lap, to lessen the forceful hacking of his irritated esophagus {get rid of the metallic taste out of his mouth}. Only had young Libra member scrambling across the room and not watching where he places his feet as he ran. Since he would trip over a canvas bag filled with colorfully wrapped items half way through his run. Where he was flying rest of the way and ended up landing on the sofa. Right between the mother and son pairing, where he got a better look at angelic beauty that was Taliyah Devereaux. Soft facial features from plump lips beside a pair of dilating scarlet eyes with narrow nose in the middle. High cheek bones and porcelain colored skin that had the appearance of a polished surface. Way she wore her hair in a braided bun was tuckered under an ornate hair ornament held in place by a silver pin.

"Leonardo is everything alright?" Klaus would ask a startled Leo.

Leo ended up going wide eyed at the sight of the fresh blood that lay in center of Riesgraf's palm. Becoming so quiet, that Taliyah started exchanging looks of concern and doubt with Klaus. Neither one noticing the slight moving Riesgraf started with the hand that still held his blood.

"Crystallization Arrangement 13, Purpur Das." Riesgraf angled his fingers as he move blood around in his palm. Not once dropping a single drop of his own bodily fluid as flexed his fingers ever so slightly. Moving small droplets of his blood from his palm just pass first and second knuckles of his hand. Before shaping followed by a hardening process started as his fingers slightly twitched. Spinning the red liquid into a blooming cylinder with leafs and pedals of a rose. "I look forward to working with you."

"...thanks..." Leo blushed.

Over to Leo a Rose made of crystalline blood was handed to Leo by Riesgraf just when Gilbert stepped into the room. In his hand was all too familiar silver platter filled with a tea set awaiting Klaus. That butler directed a comment toward Riesgraf about his nanny and guard dog being in the next room. Had Taliyah waving her hand toward her son in a dismissing gesture, so Leo was relieve. Riesgraf wobbled some when he had trouble getting to his feet or even kneeling to pick up his boots. To only wave slightly to Leo before making a b-line for the very door Gilbert had stepped through.

"Is he going to be alright?" Leo turned toward direction Riesgraf ran off.

"It's just a clasped lung plus a slow mending process." Taliyah answered Leo in a hushed tone. "He finished his first Libra mission."

She went on to explain how he son barely survived what would be his successfully accomplished his mission. Basic drug raid in warehouse distract, that was selling Alter-World forms of flunitrazepam and hemp. Alter-World beings and some humans got away with a hostage. Wasn't an easy getting this person back safe since Riesgraf got away with crushed lung and fractured arm.

"Where he learned such behavior makes me wonder." She and Leo looked toward Klaus' desk.

Klaus had been in the middle of picking up a filled cup of tea that Gilbert had prepared for him. That ended with him in mid-grab when he noticed all eyes belonging to Taliyah and Leo were on him. Ready to ask what the topic of interest was if through the elevator doors hadn't stepped Zapp. Complaining about usual until his eyes lay on womanly form he hadn't seen in two and half years. Smirk spread across his face as he got ready to across the room and 'chat' with her about old time. Wanting her contact information and when they could make a dinner date. To only be stopped before he could start, as he knocked off his feet by a metallic whip with a red sheen. That had him quickly reacting to the owner of the metallic whip by the codename Anaxagorou.

"Your still a over protective prude." Zapp faced this Anaxagorou.

"Glad to know you're still a skirt chaser." This person sheaths his weapon. "Doesn't mean I'll let you hit on Lady Taliyah."

Zap mumbled something about this person still being a mood killer even after spending three years playing nanny. Who kept their stature and muscular appearance beside minor changes Zapp make-out. A simple military jacket and a long sleeve shirt replaced simple T-shirt and leather gloves. A buzz cut had been replaced by a detailed braid that snaked around his whole head and end in a ponytail.

"Where's that annoying brat, who was always, attached your hip?" Zapp asked about Riesgraf.

His answer came in the form of appropriately dressed Riesgraf re-taking his seat next to Leo, wearing suitable clothing. By sitting upside down on the sofa's cushions with his legs crossed near Leo's head. His arm now in a secure sling and brace while his boots where properly laced blood and stain free. Using his good hand to wave at Zapp, that held a 7 color gemstone bracelet on his wrist.

"He's Crystaline Battle style has improved." Taliyah proudly spoke. "He's mastered most of the shard and splinter moves."

"Want to see?" Anaxagorou asked ignoring Zapp's expression.

Zapp turned the offer down when he watched a three headed German shepherd with collars on each head; stared at him [from behind Anaxagorou]. What was once a cute puppy with barely any teeth and a bundle of fur. Was now a 3'3" guard dog, that was Taliyah's personal pet and her been her son's only playmate. Curiously watching Zapp, waiting to use him as a human chew toy, or go to Riesgraf's side. Had Zapp, on his feet and making for opposite end of the room away from old faces he wasn't ready to face.

"He's just a harmless dog …with after genetic manipulation being Alter-World changes." Anaxagorou watch Zapp squirming. "Right?"

German shepherd barked so loudly, that no one could hear someone rustling through the knocked over bag. Had Lady Taliyah leaving her spot beside Klaus' desk for the very bag Leo had tripped over. Kneeling gracefully down while she reached out toward the bag and lifts to see who was inside.

"Hello there, little friend." She found Sonic trying to open a metal canister.

She ended up picking up the bag asking Sonic, if he wanted one of her hand made sweets within that very canister. This got a nod from the as he crawled to her shoulders for a better a look. She walked back to her place beside Klaus' desk reaching into the bag and pulling the tin out. Metal being placed on wooden surface of his desk had Klaus looking away from his computer screen. His eyes widen at the sight of the metal canister when Lady Taliyah's hands moved away. This item was cylinder in shape with a solid white background under a flora print. With a handle with a matching pattern and attached a few itches from the actual lid. Patches of rust could be found throughout the fading paint as a bow in his favorite color was tied to handle.

"Seems the lady remembers and carries that flame for you…." Gilbert whispers only for Klaus to hear.

Away from his mouse of his computer to surface of the canister where his fingers gently brushed against flora print. His mind wandered away from the online game of Prosfair against his usually rival. Back to a distant memory of being back the on Von Reinherz estate playing at 10 years old. Before him was the ever frail and enchanting female heir to vanishing Devereaux bloodline of Britain. Was a nine and an half year old girl named Taliyah sharing her spilled tin of cookies with him. Insisting he take one before his elder siblings steal them all and not leave single one for him. Ready to bribe him with a potted plant she stole from her family's green house before coming here. Had that 10 year old version of Klaus more interested in potted plant then the cookies. Ended with 9 year old Taliyah stuffing his mouth by force, being Taliyah insisting he try ONE.

"Sir!" Gilbert noticed Klaus had gone quiet after addressing him. "Is everything alright?"

"…Just contemplating something." Klaus watches Taliyah. "What plans do I have tonight?"

He ended up watching Klaus look toward other members of Libra receiving gifts from Lady Taliyah. Zapp didn't like the self help book about improving one's self and book for dummies on mange your finances. He stayed away from Chain and Steven while looking for someone to trade gifts. Setting his sights on gifts from Taliyah that were handed over to Leo after Chain and Steven. Wouldn't happen when his feet frozen in place with Crystalline Arrangement from Riesgraf. This started his consist string of insults toward the teen when Zapp couldn't get out. Fell on deaf ears when Riesgraf decided to put on a pair of vintage headphones to listen to his Ipod.

Allowing Leo to open the small rectangular box and find a new pair of goggles waiting just for him. Zapp started yelling for help to get un-crystallize his feet. Chain ignored him to admire her gift as Steven was busy putting his gift on the end of his cuffs. Taliyah sat upon the sofa's arm rest next to Leo.

"I hope you enjoy them." She looks to Leo's hand.

To only draw her attention toward a patient Sonic now perched a top of Leo's head. Handing Sonic German spice cookies called a Pfeffernusse and Marzipan cookies called Bethmannchen. Who he happily munched on while he made these happily squeals and squeaks. Sight was welcomed by Taliyah who watched the little SonicSpeed Monkey eat to heart's content with each bite. Smile would have appeared on her lips followed by a comment about Sonic and her sweets. Had Leo coming to ask her about her relation to Libra was since he had a notion of the bond. She leaned over knowing Klaus was watching and whispered her answer into Leo's ears. To only seat back and watch Leo look from Riesgraf to staring Klaus unable ot believe to what was told.

"I hope this doesn't interfere with us working with you?" Taliyah asked Leo slightly worried this news would bother Leo. "Finally my son has someone close to his age to work with…"

Taliyah was going to insist that Leo's partner be he son over Zapp despite his injured arm and still learning about his abilities. Zapp's screams to be loosened would be quiet even after arguing with Chain. Steven would come to disagree that minor change Taliyah of switching Zapp out with Riesgraf. Klaus was to busy planning something with Gilbert while Riesgraf watched everything happen. Listening to WHL mystery classical music hour as Beethoven's Symphony No.9 played.

Looking forward to where this day would led….


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond while Klaus as a love child from a teenage romance

This chapter was inspired by Manga version of Blood Blockade Battlefront vol 3, chapter 2

:INFO NOTES:

*1. Taliyah's top 5 favorite alcohols

*2. Klaus took upon him self to set Zapp straight about 'bothering' Taliyah during one of their one sided duels

*3. Translated: your son has already volunteered to go undercover, Klaus

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Two- Routine -

Our Everyday Life

A whole month had gone by for the returning Libra's agent and her son within the short time they come to Hellsalem's Lot. Besides a meet and greet of old members besides the new being holder of 'All Seeing Eyes of God'. Left Zapp to rub in Riesgraf's face, how he was still Leo's official partner. Bringing up how the teen was still underage to drink alcohol or even smoke any thing with tobacco. Asking in a humorist matter, if Riesgraf knew the actual taste of pink champagne*, or want to try one his cigars. This advantage he took in tormenting the teen right beside Leo when at the office. From blowing smoke rings or clouds toward the teen as a form of amusement some times. To ordering some kind of alcohol drink when ever Leo or his mother treated them to lunch. Not once getting a rise out from the teen like he did as Leo since he always had his headphones on.

Left Zapp to be ignored by Riesgraf as the teen concentrated on finishing his on-line schooling through a certified academy. Meant he was always found with portal tablet with a digital pen in hand. Finishing lessons for that day/hour or class sessions came in video form in his free time. Sometimes he looked to Leo or Chain for help when he had hand type essays forsocial studies or English topics. Sometimes he asked KK and Steven for help for harder subjects such as Math or Science. What caught Klaus' attention, when asked if learning Prosfair counts as a Physical Education requirement. That's when personal lessons on how to play started between Klaus and Riesgraf in the office.

While Riesgraf was sitting and tapping away at a screen when sitting on a sofa's cushion in his father's office or at home. His mother was busy establishing her self and her son within Hellsalem's Lot over these 31 days. Gilbert helped her find specially shops that sold what she couldn't find in grocery stores. Most of what she and what allowed her son to consume was imported or out of state. She only stepped foot into a supermarket for the basic food staples one would use. Chain showed Lady Taliyah those exclusive shops that sell or make custom under garments for woman. Gave her a chance to get a few tailored pieces made before her first dinner date with Klaus {Zapp was in ICU that day and most of the night*}. KK ended up surprising Lady Taliyah one day, upon arriving to Libra's office. Two reconnected on the terms of being mothers and ended up setting a playdate. Riesgraf looking for some help from Anaxagorou in explaining he wasn't 8 any more.

Zapp's form of on-going harassment toward Lady Taliyah has started to ware on her and Anaxagorou. Riesgraf could care less since Klaus was slowly finding out Zapp latest victim he started stalkimg. Something he and Steven chatted over when they played their daily game of chess in early morning hours. Bringing up how Zapp's persists toward Lady Taliyah needed to be stopped…somehow. Left Klaus quite while he tried to come up with a counter move to Steven's prier one. Was interrupted when usual arrivals stepped into the office with their arms full and a conversation was happening.

"Human trafficking of any kind is still illegal." Anaxagorou sounds rather angry. "Don't even try to purchase even one."

"A mixture of Alter-World beings and mortals among…" Riesgraf would have finish, if his mother didn't take the tablet from him.

She replaced a large brown bag full of freshly baked sweets made by her with verity of teas she bought from local shop. In her son's arms insisting he go to Gilbert to sort out contains and set everything up. She brought for everyone from the comfort of whatever rent controlled townhouse she and son were calling home. Off Riesgraf went while Lady Taliyah walked over to Klaus and Steven to how what her son came across. Muffled clicking of her wedged heeled, ebony lace cream, shabby chic, boots that were calf length. Settle sway of her hips as she marched toward Klaus and Steven carrying that tablet.

"Either your take care of this now, or I'll send Anaxagorou in." Lady Taliyah slams the tablet on the chess board. Not caring, if the pieces were knocked over and scattered all over the board as some roll on to the floor. Since upon that screen was a market list of Alter-World beings and mortals ranged from child teen. Red boxes told you what was sold while a grey box held individual's price. "Ihr Sonh hat sich bereit erklart, unerkannt zu bleniben, Klaus.*"

On surface of the chess board, where tablet now sat started to slowly crystallize by slowly forming layers. Forming a base that would hold her son's tablet in place as she withdrew her gloved her hand. Not caring to noticed Steven's rather surprised expression or Klaus' blank face toward her discovery.

"He came across this when surfing the black net for offers on Alter-World goods." Lady Taliyah turned away. "Seems that just popped up."

She ended her lecture by picking up a discarded pawn going on about how he pressed on the link, and was brought to the website. He had been browsing through while Anaxagorou drove them through traffic that morning. Only placing the pawn piece where Klaus would have made his last move against Steven.

"Checkmate." She placed a now crystallized pawn piece down.

She then ended up leaving a trail of crystallized shaped footprints on the floor as she walked away from them. Solid formations of her boots outline upon the carpet show the brimming angry within her. Steven was impressed with that move she pulled off while bringing up his phone's contact list. Sorting through whose who he needed to start 'asking' about this disconcerting discovery. While watching Klaus a raise from his seat and make his way along the trail of crystallize footprints. Taking him to the sitting area where Gilbert and Anaxagorou set up snacks and freshly brewed tea. Where he would find Riesgraf with colored contact lens in one eye and hair styled differently.

"Only opinion we have is to bleach his hair …" Anaxagorou was cut off when a wave of tension silenced him. "I'll going to …check my blood levels..."

Up Anaxagorou went unrolling his sleeves to cover metallic bands that covered most of his wrists. Leaving his seat for Klaus to take so he could aid Steven in whatever was needed to start this investigation. Knowing Klaus would end up asking what this plan Lady Taliyah had in mind in using their son. Didn't get anywhere within the first few minutes since Klaus used term their and son together. Lady Taliyah tilts her head with an amused expression on her face as Riesgraf just stared.

"Did he ...just….." Riesgraf was silenced when his mother reached over to him and pats the arm that was still in the sling. The hint the teen took by getting off the sofa and onto one of the arm chairs in one swift motion. Putting his ear buds in as he messed with the settings of his Ipod before he sat up-side down. Gave Lady Taliyah and Klaus that was needed to nip pick the preparations for this sting. Knowing Steven and other members of the Libra would have to be informed about this. Not that Zapp's opinion about how much Riesgraf would go for and why they didn't think of this sooner. Wouldn't make it past a hit from Klaus when he tried to ambush him, and after his mouth sealed by Lady Taliyah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People who ran the illegal Human trafficking website ended up contacting Riesgraf with an invitation. When the email alert to Riesgraf's tablet went off and had him saying he was looking for an Alter-World gemstone. To only be silenced by an assuring hand upon his shoulder from Klaus that settled his nerves. Had him sitting back on the sofa and ended up handing his tablet to Klaus. Who in turned tapped on screen to unlock the device and then slide around to open the message. Zapp tried to look over Klaus' shoulder if Chain wasn't standing on his head waiting for something to happen. Leo sat on the other side of Riesgraf trying to understand as Anaxagorou was near Gilbert. Sonic was to busy eating a few of Lady Taliyah's home made cookies to care.

Lady Taliyah stood behind the sofa reading over Klaus' shoulder before they ended up putting their plan into action. Answering the message in the tone of a teenager was easy part with out Zapp's two sense. Location the message's sender was a less public area and out of the way for anyone. Left left coming up with a way to track Riesgraf after the answer to message was sent. Up he went from his place between Leo and Klaus for a more private place away from their eyes.

"Careful." His mother whispered upon watching him leave.

He stepped into a side room ignoring Zapp's remarks about hiding his arm as he slammed the door shut. Using his free hand to undo the straps of his sling, he could free his other arm. Any signs from being harmed on his first case for Libra upon this arm were long since healed. As a period of adjustment followed by series of needing to flex his wrist was a discomfort he'd never get use to. Popping of bones up that made up his shoulder that no longer carried held their calcium structure, but of crystalline substance. That only went up to his shoulder joints and no further. That made using most of his parents' fighting styles easier to use when in a battle. Since pieces of the jewelry he was relocating to his freed arm had to do with his parents' households. Would be added too, when a silver cross pendent would be attached to his bracelet as a charm.

"Are you ready to go?" Gilbert asked him from outside the room's door.

"Give me a minute." Riesgraf calls out adjusting his gloves.

He ended up tucking his sleeve before making his way to the door he opened in swift motion presenting his ready form. To only walk into a commotion started by Leo trying to convince everyone he was a better choice. Stating someone 3 and half year younger then he, shouldn't be risking their life. Something about Riesgraf had his whole life before him and how he be out there enjoying it. Was silenced when person Leo was trying to defend couldn't help but laugh (as a form of reaction).

"Riesgraf!" Lady Taliyah felt her son was hopeless toward Leo's feelings.

"Leonard, Please don't worry about …my son… "Klaus knew what Leo was trying to do. "He's a very capable person."

Leo was at winked by Riesgraf when the teen was by joined Anaxagorou before entering the elevator's door. Where sight of him and Anaxagorou would disappear from Leo's All Seeing Eyes of God for time being. Had Leo at a cross roads on what to do as he looked back and fourth form elevator to everyone. Only person staring back was Lady Taliyah not even blinking an eye at she tilts her head. Who in turn would walk toward Leo with a tea cup on matching saucer in one hand, and stuffed Sonic in the other. Referring to what was bothering Leo as she took a seat on the arm rest next to him.

"Aren't your worried about your son's safety?" Leo asked watching her move.

"He's a Von Reinherz." She answered handing the tea cup over to Leo. "He was raised to handle himself."

She was never one to speak about the way her son and she lived their lives within the Von Reinherz household. How her son was left to be raised by maid and nannies hand chosen by the Von Reinherz. While she had to repeatedly put up with Klaus' brother attempts at wooing her year after year. Besides putting up with the bitterness that Kluas' own sister gave her for birthing Riesgraf.

"Have faith in him." Klaus' advice would only comforting words for Leo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The conditions in which Libra found the Human trafficking ring was sight that left Klaus' blood to boil, and made Lady Taliyah's heart swell. Children no younger then a 5 were locked away in gated pins. Only a single mattress lay within as barely any light was provided by rust covered lamp. Mold that was growing on the walls on the floors of these made shift cells created an unpleasant odor. Older ones had been separated by certain feature such as a hair color or body type. Kept basically clean and were in more roomy area and clothes that hide most of their actual traits. Had tags pinned some where on their person that ranged in color and had writing on them. Red meant they were sold and ready for transport while white ones were being sold. Stage where pictures for the website were made and maintained was a more of IT room set up. Single computer hooked up to a tri-pod and digital camera aimed at a plainly painted wall. Lights were much better since sitting on a chair made of cyan blue crystal that sat beside a crimson cross. Sat a upside down position Riesgraf within his ear buds and rather enjoying himself.

"How much was I?" Riesgraf would ask as his greeting to everyone.

He did a forward roll off his made shift chair and on to the floor without using his hands ad he perfectly lands on his feet. Standing up right with the idea next time they should have gone with Leo. Being that his mixed pedigree of British and German nobility really didn't get him far in price. Didn't mean his red hair and coloring of his eyes caused a bidding war between criminals wanting him. Beside the fact he was the rumored heir to the Von Reinherz didn't help his caused.

"Sorry about the mess." Riesgraf looked at crystallizes pieces that obscured the room. "Got angry when they insulted you guys."

He was then patted on the head by Klaus while told by Lady Taliyah his crystal formations needed work. Promise to be taken out during one his parents' dinner dates by Klaus as a 3rd party member. He would look forward to attending if he didn't call out to his biggest crystal foundation. In a tone of voice that one would use on a frighten child while promising the one with fangs was friendly. Klaus ended up looking puzzled at a giggling Lady Taliyah upon watching Riesgraf address someone. Out from behind his crystal foundation was a little girl hugging a tattered teddy bear. Her crème colored skin to was only thing different features before her red hair, and piercing green eyes.

"LeClaire these are the nice people, I told you about." Riesgraf would end up kneeling down. "Come meet them."

This scared little girl that Riesgraf named LeClaire would walk toward him as this pain staking slow matter. Tears that welled up from her emerald colored eyes with each quickening step struck everyone's heart. Into the teen's arms she would run with full blown tears running down her face. Left Steven to lead the clean up while Gilbert was handed Riesgraf and LeClaire to be taken back to Libra.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond while Klaus as a love child from a teenage romance

This chapter was inspired by Manga version of Blood Blockade Battlefront vol 3, chapter 2

1) Lady Taliyah buys her exclusive bathing and grooming products; due to her delicate nature of her skin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Three- Butler's Trouble PT.1 -

Home is Where the Heart Is

Basic supplies to Klaus' private residence that was handled by Gilbert in wee hours arrived on schedule. This weekly delivery that was being dropped off by the same deliveryman had a few extra items. Being ladies' feminine products*, crate of mixed tea blends, keg of Galaxic Soda, and other goods. Had the usual delivery man, asking if Klaus had a lady friend or new house mate.

"Yes, some new additions that have come back into Master Klaus' life." Gilbert answered signing the invoice.

"Have a nice day." Anaxagorou takes the invoices copy.

Delivery man wished Gilbert and Anaxagorou a good day before leaving the two to start loading everything up. The boxes that were full of jarred or bottled food were carefully placed on the platforms. Others filled with produce and other personal items were handled with same amount of care. Anaxagorou ended up asking Gilbert, if he always did this alone without any other help before he got here. Brought up that Leo would help him once and ended in quite a adventurous week.

"Yea, I heard about that from Philippe." Anaxagorou recalled the story.

The two ended up taking their time since neither one was in a rush to check in the dwellings occupants were staying. Two of them were found in a large room with thick glass walls and a high ceiling above their heads. Walk way was a fake cobble stone path that wrapped around railed off sections. That held a vast mixture of vegetation from Earth and Alter-World within the soil of each planter box. Giant flowers with alluring scents came in the brightest of colors, sat beside other greenery. All being admired by the eyes of a little girl named LeClaire as she sat in Riesgraf's lap. As Lady Taliyah's three headed German shepherd lay beside the very chair that Riesgraf sat in.

"There!" Riesgraf was done with pinning a bow in her hair. "Now you have a pretty silver cross like Mr. Klaus and me."

"I want to see." LeClaire whines moving her head around.

Action of pulling his hands away from the little girl's head got a dog at his feet barking and wagging his tail back and fourth. Nearest surface that was shiny enough to be used as a mirror was a spoon from the sugar bowel. Riesgraf had to wipe clean before handing the spoon, so LeClaire could look at her new hair accessory. Had him further stuck with her in his lap somewhat relieved he wasn't around his parents. Being certain number of images upon exiting the shared guest room still danced in his head. One of them was being, a trial of his parents' clothing leading down the hallway to Klaus' private chambers. Ended with one of Klaus' silk neck ties hanging off the door's knob that was tied in a perfect knot. At least they were being modest, unlike his uncles and only aunt within the Von Reinherz household [back in Germany]. He never knew that the cowgirl position had different versions beside just one angle. He soon dismissed when his name was being called by LeClaire tugging at the sleeve of shirt. Asking how long she was going to stay in this large residence with him. Was an answer that Riesgraf couldn't answer since he couldn't find Gilbert, and his mother was occupied.

"You look sick?" LeClaire noticed Riesgraf's expression.

"Just remembering something that my parents were doing….behind closed doors…" Riesgraf mumbled the rest.

LeClaire would have further asked about what he meant by 'behind close doors' if something else did catch her attention. The something came in the form of a yep from his furry companion in agreement.

"Yeah I know Eberhardt." Riesgraf knew Eberhardt wanted LeClaire to stay.

LeClaire ended up reaching downward, insisting she get to continue playing with the strange doggie. Allowing Riesgraf to recall how she happily reacted upon first meeting this Alter-World dog breed.

"He smells like dirt and cookies." LeClaire giggled when 2 out of the 3 heads licks her.

Her happy giggling of being licked by rough tongues in a repeatedly motion was a welcoming sight to Riesgraf's parents. His mother wore her usual choice in clothing being a high collar corset with long sleeves and a split skirt. Her silk stockings upon her legs were a view Zapp frequently harassed her about. Showing that despite giving birth to Riesgraf during her teenage years, she still kept a matured form. Way Klaus walked beside her pointing out the numerous plants along the way. One hand wrapped around her waist to keep her close to his form while other gestured toward his collection. Shared smiles they had gave Riesgraf the relief he needed upon watching them.

"Pretty Lady and Mr. Von Reinherz are awake." Riesgraf addressed LeClaire still in his lap.

His mother wave to him as Klaus just watched them from behind her taking in the sight of Eberhardt and LeClaire. Riesgraf ended up putting LeClaire on her feet and told her to run in a straight line toward his parents. After seeing her nod her head and she was turned toward direction of his parents; then released. Behind her Eberhardt would follow now familiar the sight of his master. To only stop at Klaus' and Lady Taliyah's feet when LeClaire was scooped up by Klaus in one swoop. Having her yelling out 'Yay' with her arms reached out over her head with a big smile.

"Good Morning, Pretty Lady and Mr. Beast." LeClaire looks between Klaus and Lady Taliyah.

Lady Taliya couldn't help but try not to laugh at the nickname that was given to Klaus from LeClaire's lips. Had Klaus rising only a eye brow at what he was called before LeClaire giggled and spoke about her favorite fairy tale. Saying how Lady Taliyah and Klaus were just like the couple from Beauty and the Beast. Yelping from a excited Eberhardt didn't help when LeClaire kept giggling between talking. Leaving Lady Taliyah to suggest they finally sit down and settle in for their first meal of the day. Had LeClaire cheering within Klaus' arms insisting on having more pancakes, and strawberry syrup.

"I can agree with you on that." Klaus allowed Lady Taliyah and Eberhardt to lead them back to the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they were ready to leave for the office at their usual time had them gathering around in the sitting room. Left Anaxagorou to show up with most of his right arm completely bandaged over. News he carried about him and Gilbert being hurt was hard to explain with stinging pain of his arm. He was slowly healing and was their only way to the office since Gilbert was …hurt.

"I think I'll stay home and try the role of a house wife." Lady Taliyah stated right after Anaxagorou announced.

LeClaire had to ask Riesgraf why he was biting into his lower lip or on the verge of full of screaming. Eberhardt had whined at the news of Lady Taliyah sudden change of plans as Anaxagorou was fine. One left to explain to her little girl about Riesgraf's behavior was Gilbert covered in even more bandages.

"Young Miss, you most understand that Von Reinherz family has always pressured Miss. Devereaux to act as a proper fiancée. Meant taking on the role of proper housewife, if she was to marry Master Klaus; despite mothering his son." Gilbert honestly speaks to LeClaire.

"Today I'm proving a few people wrong." Lady Taliyah smiles as she pats LeClaire's head. "Now be a good girl for you aunt."

LeClaire said she didn't want to leave behind her new friends as the last button on her button was done up. Gilbert could only tell her that her short presence here would be treasured as he smiled for her. Who would hand her back her Teddy Bear before she was picked up by Riesgraf and carried off. Leaving Lady Taliyah and Gilbert to be the last sight for LeClaire as she and everyone else walked out.

"We need to call Miss. Bates before she calls with one of her recommendations for a temporary replacements." Lady Taliyah already had someone in maid. "I already have the perfect girl in mind."

"Already sounding like a woman fit for Master Klaus." Gilbert would direct her toward the phone.

"I have forgotten how amusing you are …" Lady Taliyah was already dialing and picking up the receiver.

That unpleasant phone call Lady Taliyah had to the direct line of Von Reinherz household head maid. Was a heated conversation between to women over who would be Gilbert's replacement? One wanted to send yet another inexperience combat battle on the next plane to the States. Bringing up how the last one was easily had his brain taken out and how he was used. As other had someone in mind, this someone was familiar with Gilbert and her, besides other factors. Bringing up the fact this person also knew Klaus' preferences since she grew up around him. Left the two of them at a stand still before Gilbert took over the conversation; by ending the call. Not asking Lady Taliyah the identity of who she was requesting to be sent here as they just smiled. Since he spent most of the day showing her what he usual did around Klaus' residence to make the day pass.

Not once did she have ro worry about her son and the little girl left in the care of Anaxagorou at Libra. Upon their arrival within the office, an added surprised of Zapp doing one his ambush attacks. Anaxagorou left Klaus to handle Zapp after he took his jacket from him and wishing Zapp luck. To end up leaving the womanizer alone with Klaus as sound of cracking knuckles was Zapp's only warning. Groans of pain were ignored when Anaxagorou stepped over to Riesgraf, still carrying LeClaire. Asking the two, if either one of them wanted something before he started on Klaus' tea. Bringing up LeClaire's legal guardian called Gilbert back and would be here later to pick her up.

"NOW!" Zapp was heard using his blood threads try and snatch Riesgraf's cell phone from his pants' pocket.

"Crystalline Arrangement 29, Barricade Fiber." Riesgraf ended up counting Zapp's blood formed strings with a move of his own. By creating a fabricated barrier that was woven from crystallized threads of his blood. That would cover the object where Zapp's latest obsession laid in the teen's contact list.

"To slow." LeClaire giggled when she was put on her feet.

This earned her a pat on her head from Riesgraf before he watched her take off his coat and hand it to Anaxagorou. Saying she wanted a glass of water with no ice while figuring out where to wait. Wanting to sit somewhere in the small sitting area, so she could be near Leo and Riesgraf later on. To only be lifted into the air by Klaus as Riesgraf settled into his spot on the sofa by sitting up-side down. Popping in his earbuds as he turned on his last paused song upon his ipod and losing himself in the music.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond while Klaus as a love child from a teenage romance

This chapter was inspired by Manga version of Blood Blockade Battlefront vol 3, chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Three- Butler's Trouble PT.2 -

Home Is Where You Make It

Bad news was never something that many could handle since this morning it would one after another. Starting with a face from Klaus' past that he hadn't seen since 3 years ago, when the Vatican kept watchful eye on him. A Nun and new member to Fang Hunter were assigned to him after his release*. For a whole year, she took everywhere Klaus went as if she was a shadow or second skin. To only take advantage and would seduce Klaus in order to conceive her only child in her life time. To only be transferred away from her assignment as Klaus' watcher to another job. Where she gave birth to her daughter and would die before her daughter's first birthday. Meant the baby was given to her sister in Queens in Hellsalem's Lot borough to raise her own. That was who faced Klaus as she picked up her niece after arriving within his residence that morning. To only disagree to shared or joint custody of her niece when topic was brought up by Lady Taliyah. Using a few choice words aimed toward Klaus and Lady Taliyah style of parenting about Riesgraf.

Got worst when Zapp started to openly flirt with the new maid at the office a few times. Learning the young lady hits hard for someone in a maid uniform with a shorten skirt. By being repeatedly thrashed into a hard surface of either floor or wall of Libra's office. Not once did he learn a lesson of approaching her every time his eyes were set on her. Ended when a private letter addressed to Anaxagorou arrived through a private carrier all the way from Germany. Upon opening the envelope to read what was written on the papers told anyone who wrote this. Person's identity would only be known to Anaxagorou as he made the letter disappear that day.

Left Riesgraf rather irked upon seeing this woman out and rather depressed after she left with LeClaire. To only seek comfort in the form of being Anaxagorou's sparring partner for his morning routine. Not caring each time he was tackled, pinned, or flat out force onto the ground by Anaxagorou. Getting a knee or elbow aimed into sections of his body that were weak points or pressure points. Some times a kick or punch that Riesgraf couldn't dodge in time connected. Klaus wore a expression of pure concern everything time he watched his first born get floored. Not that he could do anything about it since Lady Taliyah made him promise to not interfere.

"We better take a break." Anaxagorou would completely pull away. "Your dad watching… isn't helping this…"

"Be happy it's not Uncle Edmund." Riesgraf laid there. "Kind of miss him."  
"Get beat up before I'm sent to hospital!" Anaxagorou orders Riesgraf.

Anaxagorou was one that could survive a hit or two from a angry Klaus if he properly defended him self. Didn't mean he could last since his stamina and endurance wasn't any where close to Klaus' own. Making any form of a combat between them a one sided spar that no body ever wanted.

"Mood Killer." Riesgraf did a backward roll to fully get onto his feet as he sighed rather dejectedly.

He then fell back onto the ground not in the mood to sit by his father or even follow Anaxagorou out of the area. Not caring if an excuse was given to Klaus about why his son was just laying their. From Anaxagorou, who gathered his personal belongings so he could change and leave to run Lady Taliyah's errands.

"Have fun bonding with your son." Anaxagorou advised Klaus as he started to walk. "Just he needs to wear his sling when he goes out in public."

Out of the room Anaxagorou would go not witnessing Klaus try to process what was just told to him. Taking the towel he had in one of hands to around his neck to wipe away layer of forming sweat. Already verbally listing the placed he needed to visit and the letters he needed to mail for Lady Taliyah. How that women could write so much about just current events and happenings in her life. To people that weren't even her family, let alone members of Von Reinherz household or family. One was addressed to Klaus' only sister and natural enemy of his employer of years. That redhead had always objected to the thought that her nephew came from Lady Taliyah's body. Left Anaxagorou to wonder why two women of Noble births strongly disliked each other {they practically grew up side by side}. Plagued his mind as he walked through out Klaus' residence toward the servant quarters he and Gilbert lived. A temporary place he was currently staying until he got a place of his own.

Stepping into the narrow hallways that would lead to the door of his small living space had him relieved. About to reach for the knob, when a sight of the door had him slowly opening said door. Standing near dresser where he kept most of his medications in a small basket for his Hemochromatosis. Was a face looking over prescription bottles of Anaxagorou's meds he used to keep his illness under control. Who wore a 3-piece, English style, suit with a silk tie and a ruby / silver cross tieclip. Tailored to his tall stature and accented his sculptured form in ways only Anaxagorou knew. His unruly, reddish mane on his head was bond in ponytail by a single cord of red strands. Held a powerful aurora within his restrained body language as he moved his caulis cover finger tips over bottle lids. His Pine Green an eye narrowing into slits to read the names of the medicines the bottles had. These protruding fangs on opposite ends of his lips were the same as Klaus.

"Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon with ….that fiancée?" Anaxagorou would acknowledge this stranger in his room. "Your PARENTS arranged for you, Sir Edmund."

"Doses on most of your meds have gone up." This Edmund points out newer prescriptions. "I dissolve the union before walking down the aisle."

Anaxagorou would ignore what Edmund pointed out about most of the pills he took by heading toward other side of the room. Where a plastic hamper half way filled with dirtied laundry laid inside. He would add on to by discarding the towel he wore around his neck before sitting on his bed. Kicking off his sneakers and before feeling a dip on bed's other side and movement toward him. Before he could take a defensive stance, he was pulled into a forceful laying down position. Where Edmund hovered above his pinned down form in which he held him down with one of his hands.

"Either you tell me about dosage increase and why you left, or we'll react first night we commutated our relationship?" Edmund demands Anaxagorou to answer him.

"You're still a brute." Anaxagorou mumbles looking away.

Anaxagorou's answer was given as a whispered when a rough knuckle gently grazes outer side of his face. He sighed and confessed the iron levels in his blood had slightly become elevated. Reasoning behind him here was Lady Taliyah re-joining Libra and her son was reunited with his father.

"You happy?" Anaxagorou finally made eye contact with Edmund.

"Perfectly." Edmund now lay next to him. "I've missed you, terribly."

Anaxagorou could only shiver when he felt one of Edmund's hands slide up the back end of his sweat soaked shirt. Tracing one of his more linear scars that were on carve of his spine with a silvery shimmer. Led to removal of said shirt from Anaxagorou and tossed somehow into the room . Where the clear view of his uncovered torso covered in surgical scars were revealed to only Edmund's eyes.

"A sparkling silver gem." Were Edmund's last words before Anaxagorou and him self were lost in pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund's presence within Klaus' residence didn't go unnoticed after Anaxagorou went missing, and maid revealed they had a visitor. Led to interruption of a private moment between Edmund and Anaxagorou were having (blame Klaus). Edmund was first to exit servant's quarters Anaxagorou was temporarily using. His cravat and top 3 buttons of his dress shirt were completely undone. His dress shirt was wrongly tucked into his trousers and wasn't aligned with his esqued belt. Vest that matched tailored suit he wore was missing while his blazer and trousers was slightly wrinkled. Knots to his shoes had been rushed as his socks were put on crookedly. Asking where the nearest guest bathroom was to fix his messed up crimson mane with smirk on his face. Anaxagorou did come of the room until a full half hour with a packed bag on his shoulder. Wearing a fresh change of clothes and securing one of his metal bracelets on his wrists. Clarifying with Gilbert the maid can have that room after the room was properly sanitized. Led to ill at ease Tea held within the greenhouse that served by the maid and Gilbert.

"I hear your have another little Prat." Edmund brought up a sore subject.

He then sips his tea from his freshly refilled cup as Anaxagorou couldn't help to do a face palm gesture. Riesgraf was to busy still moping over the lack of absence of LeClaire by using Eberhardt as a replacement. Lady Taliyah was to busy on hands free ear piece talking to some lawyer about parental rights. Klaus was the only one left to actually speak to someone he hadn't seen in 3 years. An awkward pause to take place as Edmund waits for an answer about his possible niece.

"Yes, her name is LeClaire Drewe and she came from my one-night affair …I had with Sister Drewe." Klaus recalled that night of lust.

"A Nun?" Edmund raised one of his eyebrows at the topic.

Was clarified by Lady Taliyah that a woman set to watch over Klaus after he was released from his prison*. Only failed in her supervisor role as she developed a obsession with Klaus for reproductive purposes. Ended with her pregnant and transferring away when Klaus wasn't deemed a threat.

"She seems to be the only good thing that came out that." Lady Taliyah removes her ear piece. "Come Riesgraf, we have places to be and people to see."

Riesgraf was on his feet thanks to help from Eberhardt getting him to his feet while Anaxagorou was on his, and picking up his to-go bag. Making sure he say good bye to Edmund by tapping one of his knees twice. Earned him a nod and had Edmund slamming his tea cup back on his saucer, when he fully emptied the porcline cup. Not caring if he cracked he saucer or chipped the cup's rim as he retracted his hand from small handle. Pushing him-self up from the sofa with such force the piece of furniture slides back an inch or two.

"This is where I will be taking my leave." Edmund was offended. "I'll see you at our family's annual charity ball."

"Wait…brother…" Klaus tried to call to his retreated form.

"I'll call." Lady Taliyah assured Klaus she would contact him later on this matter. "See you at the office."

She leaned toward Klaus with her puckered lips covered in pick colored gloss she pressed into his cheek. Leaving behind an impression of her lips on his cheek, to watch Klaus turn the deepest shade of red from ear to ear. Making Klaus unable to touch his refilled tea cup before him or look at her.

"You two remind me of when we were children." Edmund watches Klaus and Lady Taliyah. "…Still turning red from a kiss."

Knowing what his eldest brother bought up was currently true about him and Lady Taliyah. He just didn't wish Edmund wasn't so bluntly honest about the clear affection he and Lady Taliyah shared.

"At least we're being discreet about our budding relations." Klaus mumbled. "You openly marched into my home …unwelcome…and jumped poor Anaxagorou."

"He fully accepted." Edmund smirks looking toward him. 

Anaxagorou elbowed Edmund In his side as best he could to shut him up as be made a coughing sound. Reminding grinning fool not to advertise their bedroom activities to everyone they knew. Lady Taliyah ended up stopping their argument like she always done since they were children so along ago. Reminding them the verbal bickering was pointless and she had places to be, the monitor their fight. To only make her way toward her waiting son and Eberhardt by doorway with Anaxagorou following. Edmund would give a wave to Klaus and Gilbert as he wished the maid good luck. As he tried to catch up to the trio, so he could walk beside Anaxagorou the whole time. Snatching up the bag that ex-officer had been carrying with a huff from Anaxagorou. Ended with Edmund stating the ex- officer needed to get use to this kind of treatment. What the eldest Von Reinherz got was Anaxagorou crossing his arms and looking away, as to not leer.

"Will you need a place to stay?" Lady Taliyah asked Edmund.

"I dropped my things off and checked-in at some fancy 5-star hotel." Edmund couldn't remember the name.

"I'll make arrangements to have everything taken to my place." Lady Taliyah offered.

Edmund agreed either way as he reached out and wrapped an arm around Anaxagorou's waist; to draw him close. Speaking softly as he bowed his head to rest his forehead on top of Anaxagorou's. Making it known he wasn't accepting Anaxagorou's cold shoulder toward his possessive streak. Sharing how he would have made proper plans or arrangements for a visit to the States. Instead of finding out from his mother the month before his arranged marriage. Left him little time to book a flight and pack while calling off his arranged union. Was silence when Anaxagorou leaned into his one arm grip whispering Edmund to shut up. Left Edmund to smile and then be reminded of a niece he still didn't get an answer about from anyone.

"Anyone going to tell me about my little brother's second prat …." Edmund spoke about LeClaire.  
"Seriously?" Riesgraf asked his Uncle.

"You're still my favorite." Edmund gives this wide grin that had Anaxagorou rolling his eyes.

"Greta and Svetlanka are still trying?" Lady Taliyaha asked rather amused.

Edmund's laughing the whole time they took their trip to parking garage to access Lady Taliyah's towncar. Filled the quiet space between them all as Lady Taliyah took her phone out to make her usual call to Klaus. Knowing he was already panicking that his older brother and his lover were arguing over how smothering Edmund can get.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond while Klaus as a love child from a teenage romance

This chapter was inspired by Manga version of Blood Blockade Battlefront vol 3, chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter five- Butler's Trouble PT.3 –

Two Hearts Become One

Within a hospital room, a man by the name of Keith Nayar laid in a bed with electric IV drip hooked to a casted over arm. Who was currently in a drugged induce slumber after a doctor's visit hours ago. His room's mate was so able body that he left his bed and was currently sitting on his bed. Watching the other lay there upon the hospital bed made of itchy cotton sheets and beat up mattress. Pillows were the only thing worth enjoying since one of the room's visitors had brought them.

"Knock! Knock!" Klaus and Lady Taliyah walked in this room. "How is everyone?"

"Just watching a sedated Anaxagorou sleep is getting boring." Riesgraf answered from where he sat. "Can I get out of here?"

Riesgraf was handed an already packed bag by the maid that came with his parents when he asked about leaving. Would earn him a kiss on the cheek from his mother and pat on his head from Klaus. In turn, Lady Taliyah was handed a potted flower with strange buds that gained Klaus' attention. By looking at the foliage very closely as Riesgraf heads for the shared room's only bathroom to change.

"Where do you get this?" Klaus would call out to Riesgraf.

"My boy has a secret admirer." Lady Taliyah was surprised at the plant.

"Yea, some candy striper with last name Wales." Riesgraf answered his parents.

Name that came from his son's lips had Klaus tense up from tightening of his hands into fists to straightening up. Settle way his lips and fangs pressed inwardly as he bit down without breaking skin. Crease in his forehead that was covered by so much of his hair that was noticed by Lady Taliyah. Had the maid attending to Anaxagorou, when he was showing signs of consciences as his eye lids moved. Klaus would end up pulling Lady Taliyah aside, by upon guiding her to the other side of the room, where they had some privacy.

"Klaus ….." Lady Taliyah began asking what the problem was.

He brought up the name Wales had to do with an Alter-World being in the form of a woman named Ashe Witch. Her 'dealings' with humans and fellow Alter-World beings alike had gained Libra's attention. Some of her merchandise either broke laws set to protect or gained some unsavory attention. Not that her magical influence was untraceable when certain people had a negative reaction. This news worried Lady Taliyah to the point she wanted a Biohazard mat to handle the plant. Assurance came from Klaus by him wrapping his arms around her slender waist so he could look in to her crimson eyes. Look of concern had the ache in his chest get even tighter as he drew her closer. Where she could feel the rough texture of his belt coat and hear sound of his heart's beat. Had her blushing when Klaus' fingers brushed a crossed her left cheek at a slow matter. This moment would be an interrupted, which turned their heads to find Edmund marching into the room.

"He insisted on being here." Gilbert was a few feet away from Edmund's side.

Bandaged butler stood a few feet away from Edmund trying his best to direct him out of the room. Edmund's clothes were slightly torn in some places and smeared in blood that didn't belong to him. Showing he had been released from the care of a doctor in hospital's clinic hours ago.

"Where is he?" Edmund asked about Anaxagorou.

"Can you be any more insensitive?" Anaxagorou asked Edmund in a hushed tone.

"You're Awake!" Edmund was shouts.

"This is the reason why I ask my self why I am even involved with a muscle head…." Anaxagorou groans as he sat up.

The maid ended up propping a pillow behind Anaxagorou to make him more comfortable as he moved. She was shushed away by Edmund as he ended up taking a seat on bed's side. Sinking of one side was felt by Anaxagorou and had him slowly turning toward the weight to his left. Avoiding his hand being taken into a vice grip by a anxious Edmund as a curtain was drawn on them.

"Did I miss something?" Riesgraf walked back into the room.

He noticed his parents and Uncle were doing something that seemed private and had him wandering. Lady Taliyah ended up leaning toward Klaus to give him a simple kiss on bottom of his lips. Her lip grazes the tips of his fangs ever so gently as a familiar twinkle could be seen in her eyes. Whispering a phrase that made a light blush appear across his cheeks as he loosens his grip on her.

"Can you tell us more about this candy striper?" Lady Taliyah asked while Klaus blushed.

Led to an interesting conversation about a boy around his age volunteering as a candy striper during his stay here. How he started visiting his and Anaxagorou's room just when his shift was coming to an end. Most of their conversations were about everyday life in Hellsalem's Lot, or adjusting to having a little sister. Had the two of them bonding while Anaxagorou was drugged most of the time. Ended with a potted plant being given to Riesgraf and a strange good bye was left.

"Am in trouble?" Riesgraf would ask shuffling his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo ended up parking his pizza delivery bike beside the curb of what he guessed was a historic apartment building. That had he worried the pizzas he was told to bring to this address was a prank, or mistake. Was soon dismissed when out in front of the building was a trio of people with a giggling LeClaire.

"Pizza!" LeClaire cheered from atop of Edmund's shoulders.

"Finally, a man can only take Gourmet food for so long." Edmund spoke of Gilbert's cooking.

"Better then what you attempt." Anaxagorou spoke still heavily drugged.

Arguing would have gone on between the two as LeClaire sat on her Uncle's shoulders staring at Leo. If Riesgraf didn't object, wanting to get the pizza inside and eat instead of listen to pointless bickering.

"Did I miss something?" Leo asked feeling the tension.

What Leo got was Riesgraf explaining after he took a calming breath that pizza was for a celebration of sorts. First being he and his mother with Anaxagorou were moving into after tried attempted kidnapping of her, her son, Edmund, and Anaxagorou. The Alter-World beings roughly treated the four and ended with Anaxagorou and Lady Taliyah getting hurt. Riesgraf fought back using an inherited combat style or Brain Grid Blood Battle Style, Pattern 02 SchortSweiser. Edmund was one that did most of the fighting before help arrived. None of these men were successful in getting any of them in their unmarked van outside the building. Second being LeClaire was legally allowed to be with her father. Joint custody agreement had to be ad-here to by Klaus and Lady Taliyah by her legal guardian. Had tonight being the trail run for future stays in the company of her biological father. Just which days, school breaks, and holidays had to be sorted out by the lawyers.

"Seriously?" Leo's question ended up gaining Edmund's and Anaxagorou's attention.

"Ja!" Edmund and LeClaire answered.

"You're welcomed to join us." Anaxagorou offered to Leo.

Journey to Klaus' loft was spent explaining where Lady Taliyah and Klaus weren't present wasn't easy. Not that Edmund had a problem saying his little brother was 'christening' his bedroom' or 'playing house'. Apart pf being crude from his use of English language mixed with his native tongue the whole time. Explanation alone left Leo feeling VERY uncomfortable and Riesgraf holding his sister within his arms. Anaxagorou was the one was carrying the pizzas and about to tell Edmund to watch his mouth.

"Not in front of the kid." Anaxagorou reminds Edmund of LeClarie. "You already corrupted Riesgraf."

"Darn Recht." Riesgraf spoke German so LeClaire wouldn't understand.

LeClaire tilted her head to the side pondering what her older brother and Uncle were saying before her. To only be distracted when elevator came to an end when the ding alarm notified them, and doors swoosh open.

"Gilbert. Doggy." LeClaire shrieks upon laying eyes on the two.

"Hello young miss." Gilbert greets her with opened arms.

Everyone else rushed out of the elevator with Leo lingerinf behind noticing the mixture of unpacked boxes and priceless pieces. What pulled Leo away from the area everyone walked toward was a display of framed photos. Numerous stacks of these framed pictures ranged from colored to black-n-white. Each one showed Klaus in a different setting then the man Leo knew so many times. Leo would end up sorting through by shuffling through pile after pile of framed pictures. Ones where Klaus wore an actual smile as he stood with Riesgraf and Lady Taliyah side by side. Others held the complete Von Reinherz family starring Klaus' siblings and the house staff in Germany.

"I wish I had some including you and LeClaire." Lady Taliyah's voice startles Leo.

She walked up to him, stating how Klaus had allowed her to use this hallway area and a few tables to exhibit her pictures. Just finding time to sort through them and hang them in any way she wanted. Was a slight problem for her, since each picture her silk skinned hand grasped would bring back a memory.

"This is one of my favorites." She pulled a simply framed picture from back stack. "First time I met Klaus."

Leo looked upon a picture of Klaus and Lady Taliyah as children that came in black-and-white scheme. Bashful way Klaus stood beside a formally dressed Taliyah unable to look her in the eye. Clenching the bottom of his shirt in a repeatedly fashion as she calmly stood by him staring at him.

"Leo." Klaus would join them. "I would like for you to join us for lunch, if possible?"

"That would be wonderful." Lady Taliyah insisted. "Where is the nearest phone line?"

No room was left for Leo to object to Lady Taliyah calling his work to speak to his boss to get his off early. He accepted Klaus' offer and would end up joining them as he bonded with LeClaire and Riesgraf. Making plans to take the 8-yr old girl and teenage boy around Hellsalem's Lot on a day off. As she got to be placed on Leo's lap instead of Uncle Edmund's lap as she ate the rest of her pizza. Only hear that Anaxagorou was going back to Germany with Edmund to recover from his injuries. Lady Taliyah already picked out his replacement thanks to one of many favors.

"This is for you." Lady Taliyah would give Leo a house key on a smiley face keychain.

"What is this?" Leo asked looking her gift over.

"Dad's house key." Riesgraf answered him.

Once more Leo's objection would be ignored when Gilbert walks in with the maid following behind him. Asking if anyone was going to need refills on their drinks or more pizza, that was warmed up. Edmund boasted about needing another beer while wine was refill for everyone except Anaxagorou. He with LeClaire would end up getting a simple glass of sugar-free juice with ice. Riesgraf got another can and soda that had Leo asking if he was allowed to intake so much sugar.

"Crystalline Arrangement 119, Sugar Crystal Rose." Riesgraf would take Leo's hand in his own as he formed a budding rose. Made completely out of the existing sugar levels from countless sodas he been drinking.

"Keeps him from getting a sugar rush." Anaxagorou explained. "Makes my job easier."

"Soon that experience will come in handy… " Edmund's drunken comment had everyone turning toward him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The maid ended up doing a nightly routine of delivering a special blend of Valerian tea to Klaus' bedroom. Always placing the wooden trey filled tea set on the table nearest the opened bedroom doors. She had walked through after announcing her self to the people beyond the door of the room. Where she would be greeted with the sight of Lady Taliyah curled beside Klaus on his bed.

"Will you need me any further sir?" The maid ignores the sight of Lady Taliyah's bandaged body.

"Check on LeClaire and Riesgraf, before you turn in." Klaus dismissed her.

"Night Sir." The maid would walk out.

Her gently closing of the door ended up stirring the woman snuggled closely to Klaus's side for warmth. She was unable to take a full sitting position do to one of Klaus' arms firmly placed around her waist. Holding her place to where she could only lift half her torso to look around the room. Light source from the bedside table gave her little trouble when she took in the spacious rooms' view. Prosfair board with pieces and books found everywhere around the room's sitting area; had her noting to re-organize everything tomorrow.

"Go back to sleep?" Klaus whispered softly.

He was careful with her when she ended up laying back down upon his sleep shirt covered chest. Pure wall of muscle that encased that familiar heartbeat she could remember from their joint childhood. Could be heard as she laid one of her ears on right side of his chest with opened eyes.

"I dislike what this prescribe drugs are doing to me." She mumbled loud enough for Klaus to hear.

"Sight of you bandaged… isn't a pleasing one." Klaus looks over her medical tape and gaze covered limbs.

They both drifted off to sleep after Klaus turned off the only light in the room as he held Taliyah closer.


	6. Date Night

AN:

Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond while Klaus has a love child from a teenage romance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Bonus-Date Night -

"I have something else I would like to do with you." She allowed him to brush her hair out of her face.

He was careful to not mess with any of bandages that covered most of her ear's outer area and side of her head. Angr from kidnapping incident that left most of her body still wrapped in dressings. Unable to glance over her porcelain doll skin with fair glow with his callused finger tips. Since rough texture of medical grade, cotton gaze and medical tape covering move of her limbs. Practically ruining what was becoming a daily routine of tracing contours of her body. Not that he was going to move the arm that was securely wrapped around her nightwear, slender, waist. To only have her draw closer to him, as if she was taking advantage of his own nearness. Slowly tilting her head as she slowly moved toward Klaus' own with her hands tracing his broad shoulders. When their lips connected and tongues started to twist in wet caress, she forgoes doctor's warning {about no sexual activity}. Slowly moving her self from under the bed's comforter, where she been comfortably sleeping whole night. She placed either one of her shapely legs on either side of Klaus as tips of her fingers hovered. Tracing over the hem of where his sleep bottoms and sleeveless undershirt meant. Suggesting her shorten night gown was only piece of nightwear she was wearing.

"Gilbert. The children. The maid." He could feel his control breaking.

"Three Words." She puts on her best poignant expression.

She furtherer made this point by retrieving a foil packet from a wooden box she kept on Klaus' bedside table. Which Klaus took from her while he shrugged off his sleeveless shirt to reveal half his chest tattooed. Nimble fingers traced and also combed through his burgundy carpet; that was his chest hair. Following that stiff trail of hair down chiseled torso she before VERY filmier with. Not stopping her exploration of his lower half by curling her fingers into hem of his sleep bottoms, and tug. Klaus lifts his hips to help her force down the material down in one motion. Relieve of his harden member didn't stop the sound of foil being opened and contains pulled out. Rolled onto to a sizeable member that stood before them and got a few strokes.

"I Don't Care." She finished what she had to say.

Was all she needed to say to get pinned into mattress of his bed and repeatedly call out his name; upon penatration. Her night dress was torn off her by Klaus in a mixture of peaked arousal and strong impatient. Each contour of her mature form from her sweat soaked skin tanned by hours in his green house. Crimson colored eyes that looked back into his own as he moved above her. To toned legs that were tightly wrapped around his every moving hips as to keep her in place. Not that her bouncing off his thrusting thighs quicken or added to the building sensation two shared.

"Klaus! Ich bin kurz vor dem ….Platzen." She unpleasantly screeches.

"Cum meine Rose." Klaus mumbled in his native tongue.

His clamped down on her waist as her walls tighten around him when over whelming sensation from pits of their stomach unfurled. Had both of them yelling out others' names when ridding out their climaxes. Ended soon when they both clasped into silk sheets and arranged pillows of Klaus' king sized mattress.

"Tolle. Taliyah. Tolle." Klaus withdrew from her.

He reached toward the same bedside table that held a box of Kleenex, he pulled a tissue or two from. He used to remove and discard his used condom in a trash bin before fixing his sleep bottoms. Tucking him self back as he lay down beside completely spent Lady Taliyah. Reaching out and wrapping an arm around her as he drew her close worried she aggravated her wounds. Would have gotten an answer from her, if a knock upon his bedroom's door, did have heads turning.

"Sir and Miss, Father Antonescu has arrived." The maid's voice announced replacement for Anaxagorou.

"We'll be out in a minute, until then show him to greenhouse." Taliyah spoke as she caught her breath.

She leaned forward with one of her hands reaching out and lifting his bangs covering his forehead to reveal a brand. Roman numeral for 12 laid imprinted upon his flesh was hidden well under thick layers of his hair. That she would outline with her finger's tips in a lingering effect before pulling away. To only be stopped and pulled back under Klaus as he asked if she was in any pain. What he got was heartbreaking expression, he hadn't seen since day they were forcedly separated {after his Blood Breed infection}.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A priest came straight from an artifact finding mission the Vatican had him on. Looking for a set of twin swords, which were rumored to be crafted from bones of a Blood Breed woman. Who had fallen for first human she ever bitten and requested he use her to end her own kind. How he turned what was left of her body into pair of mystical swords to kill Blood Breed. Would be solved, when the crimson colored blade were dumped before Lucky Abrams one day. After that, the treasure hunter was on his way to Hellsalem's Lot as a fill in for Anaxagorou. Meant he stepped out of the backseat of Rolls Royce that had picked him up ready to work.

"Right this way." The Maid was his guide.

"Where will Miss. Devereaux and Mr. Von Reinherz be?" He asked followed behind her.

He answered came shortly after traveling through the apartment building via lobby then elevator to designated floor. Where he was shown to the greenhouse attached to the rooftop's back entrance of this loft. Where he was given a view of how roof had been turned into a garden with ornate lawn furniture. To only be told he had to be stay on the wooden panel path that led to the green house. Not lay a foot on the grass or flower beds that could be found beside the path he would walk. He took to heart remembering that Klaus or Lady Taliyah frowned at a trembled flower or two.

He carefully watched how he placed each one of his feet when he traveled down the short path to frosted glass doors. He would openly step into a botanical paradise of plants one could find in a natural setting. Trees of all kinds reached the tall glass ceiling with lush greenery all around the trunk. Further walking into the area of flora life on a cobble stone trail took his breath away. Where he was greeted by the sight of Eberhardt with freshly picked flowers all over his faces. LeClaire walked around the three headed German shepherd placing flowers on him as she sings.

"Welcomed." LeClaire was greeted by this man.

Up she looked at someone who couldn't be inch or two short then Klaus with half his head shaved off. His unkempt hair pulled in a messy mixture of ponytail and braid toward the back of his head. He was dressed like a Catholic priest from olden days with broken rosary hanging off his belt. Tattered edges of his uniform showed many travels he had been for the Vatican, that involved him treasure hunting. Mostly historical items that were weapons or objects could be used against Alter-World Beings. Anything else about him had LeClaire staring up at him while she screamed for her father or step-mother. One who answered was Riesgraf wiping his mouth with crumbled napkin.

"Why don't you go back to the table and let me handle this guy." Riesgraf suggested to his half-sister.

She agreed too to doing, only if Eberhardt came with her and she got to feed him. She was allowed to do, if only she followed the instructions left on how to feed the three headed German shepherd. Off she would run with Eberhardt running after her still wearing his flower crowns.

"She'll turn into strong women like her mother." This priest thought LeClaire was Lady Taliyah's daughter.

"You are trying to make me laugh?" Riesgraf asked this priest.

He went to tell the man that his half-sister's legal guardian has strict restrictions in what his parents are allowed to do with LeClaire. One of those few had to do with LeClaire never discovering her supernatural gifts. Others included that she was to be never be involved in hunting Blood Breeds, or being apart of Libra.

"That is a bit cruel for a child with such a gift." This priest dislikes hearing what Riesgraf said. "She should be allowed to defend this world from such a threat."

This earned a eye roll from Riesgraf about to talk in agreement to what this priest had to say about his sister. If a lotion covered and manicured nails on a hand hadn't tapped his shoulder once or twice. Revealing his mother was behind him and presentable enough to welcome her new body guard. Allowing Riesgraf to center of the greenhouse where Klaus sat with LeClaire and Eberhardt.

"He's early." Klaus greeted his son.

"Mom is handling him." Riesgraf sat next to Klaus. "She didn't seem too happy upon meeting him."

"Anyone would be." Gilbert answered refilling Klaus' tea.

"I thought it was because YOU started sleeping with the maid." Riesgraf mumbled.

Gilbert was quite taken back about his secret fling with addition to house hold staff was discovered so quickly. Left him to stiffly retract the tea pot he had used to fill Klaus' cup and try to leave. Klaus was equally in his own form of shock, after what his son revealed about his butler and Lady Taliyah's maid was doing. Was quickly forgotten when he was reminded of comforting Taliyah after their 'activates'. Blush that Lady Taliyah witnessed would spread across his face at the memory. Left LeClaire to take a seat next to Riesgraf and ask for chop fruit as Eberhardt stopped barking. Which she got as Riesgraf sat there waiting to be disciplined by someone at the table.

"Come on!" Riesgraf couldn't take silence.

"Inside voice." His mother reminds him as she walked to the table. "May I ask why everyone is so quiet?"

He answer came in the form of Gilbert informing her about her son and his chat about the Maid's private life. Had she to sighing and telling Riesgraf that talking back to someone was disrespectful and he needed to apologize. Said teen did so while Lady Taliyah took the empty seat next to Klaus and took his hand. He in turn would take her hand in return and ask if she was coming with him to the office. She shrugged, stating she may stay home and help her new bodyguard settle in to Hellsalem's Lot. That led to Klaus to wanting to extend an offer to the priest about joining Libra.

"That would be interesting." Lady Taliyah liked the idea.

"I can just imagine Zapp's expression." Riesgraf jokingly spoke.

Away from the table Riesgraf would go after he was excused by his mother before Klaus could intervene. Not knowing hidden behind leafs of a Klaus' larger plants their visitor was hidden and eavesdropping. Hands folded behind his back as his thought about a scenario of Klaus confronting and making his request to him about joining Libra.

"Lost?" Riesgraf asked this man.

"In mores ways then one, I might say." He dropped whatever bag he was carrying. "You've grown."

Riesgraf credited Anaxagorou and mostly Edmund's influence in training him for his return to Libra. Beside his mother's hand written letters to Klaus over three year span that spoke of his growth. Failed to get him to befriend girls of noble standing or birth had his grandparents worried or greatly concerned.

"Since I am going to be staying here, Will you show me the servant's quarters?" This priest asked to be taken to his room.

Riesgraf would take him up on his offer by addressing him as Priest Antonescu and taking the led to give him a tour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coming to Unique Flavor of New Cuisine Audernarde was a new experience for Riesgraf, and his mother. Lady Taliyah wore a gown that was split down the front and shows off her torso's sides. Thin and sheer straps revealing her already uncovered arms had Klaus blushing at the sight. Blame was purely placed on the tailor that partially sewed fusha fabric to fit every curve of her body. As her matching heeless flats were worn over her signature heeled boots was notable. Unlike he son, who changed his usual outside for a something less formal then what he wears to office.

"At least you look… presentable…" Lady Taliyah straightens collar of his pullover. "At this age your father knew how to dress; I remember tying his tie for first time."

"A Windsor, if I remember." Klaus tried to recall.

"A full Windsor." She remembers a woman's stare. "I was trying to impress your mother."

Riesgraf sighed out of boredom as he stood besides a casually standing Viata waiting for them to be shown in. One was watching the other be smothered by his mother and father with a love any parent had. The other was here, because of an offer Riesgraf's mother set to him wanting him to socialize with his fellow Libra members.

"I see nothing wrong with you." Viata thought Riesgraf was fine just the way he was. "He maybe his father's son, but he is also his own person."

"Father Antonescu." Klaus was startled by the complement from a priest.

Lady Taliyah had to elbow Klaus in the chest silence him as smiles gracefully with a nod of her head.

"Right this way." Their host for the night escorts them pass the gate.

Viata ended walking in silence beside the teen trying to keep in step with him and his parents as sight of the building's interior with his hands tucked. Riesgraf would placed his hands in his pockets with something on his mind. Topic of conversation that came up while they walked was marriage taking place between Klaus and Lady Taliyah.

"Your sister is behind this." Lady Taliyah openly spoke about Greta.

"She has her reasons." Klaus could sense Lady Taliyah was ready to snap.

Awkward silence from then on left Viata feeling like he did something wrong. All he did was bring up a simple topic of Klaus ever walking down the aisle with his childhood love. Riesgraf was fine with being born out of wedlock since he was loved either way. He even had a half- sister, born out of one-sided relationship a nun thought she had with Klaus.

Lady Taliyah was to angry toward Klaus to not even speak another word to him about agreeing with his sister. Remembering all those times Greta would rubbed the fact Klaus would never marry. Klaus on the other hand was stuck thinking what he did wrong when he brought up how his sister was right. He knew the two never gotten along since when they were children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their sitting through out their meal wasn't want Viata wanted since Lady Taliyah was still angry at Klaus. Ended with her sitting by him or not even facing him when orders were taken, or when food was placed on the table. She stays quiet and refuses to carry on a conversation with Klaus concerning Aunt Svetlanka, and one of the Von Reinherz heirlooms. Points out Klaus was trying to make were bluntly ignored. Allowing the slicing of her knife across her food is one of the room's few sounds. Left her son to look to Viata for some type of help in resolving the mess he created. Romanian priest said something during the end of their 3rd course when he finished his cream soup.

Bringing up how he didn't mean to offend the re-kindled romance Klaus and Lady Taliyah were sharing. Being that their line of work seems to shorten one life span with constant threat of supernatural kind. Happening everyday when one was settling in and other was adjusting to having his old flame back. Besides giving their son the wish of a complete family that wasn't gossip among fellow nobles (back in Germany).

"Not that I like being reminded I was born out of wedlock." Riesgraf spoke between mouthfuls.

"Teeange romance actually." His mother looked to Klaus.

Blush that over took Klaus' face the rest of their meal within Unique Flavor of New Cuisine Audernarde. Was re-memorial moment during most of the first course, since a tale of long ago was shared. About a pair of teens from aristocratic blood descended from Englanish Monarchy and German nobility. A girl with a boyish appearance and crystalline abilities was budding into a woman. A shy and tempted boy with an affinity for plants and started to develop into a true man. Had grown up together and been in-separable since their mother's met in same hospital. Ended up following in their parents' footsteps as new members of the Vatican's Fang Hunters. Maybe fear of facing a Blood Breed or one's servant fueled the night Riesgraf was conceived within hours. Who would be born within the same hospital his parents were born in and raised by Von Reinherz. Ended with dessert cart being rolled in as all sots of tea was served to them.

"Where do you purchase all these blends?" Viata asked about the teas.

A host explained the imports one by one to the priest as Klaus happily drinks and eats to his heart contains. Lady Taliyah would end up getting a mouthful of a chocolate cake with a fudge frosting. Had her requesting to another host to take a whole one back home when they would end up leaving. Riesgraf just went with a fruit tart and basic earl grey that he would barely touch. That would end up being place in to-go containers and a canvas bag upon them leaving that night. Whole time they waited for Gilbert to arrive to pick them up was when Riesgraf become withdrawn.

"…is everything alright?" Viata would ask before Klaus could.

"Nothing… " Riesgraf would answer clenching his right arm.

That night ended with Klaus taking hold of his child when the pain flowing from his limb was too much. Aching of his crystallized bones and joints was a fiery cascade he only felt once in his whole life. Memory that pulled fourth in his mind was image of a person in a crimson aurora with webbed wings.


	7. Recovery and Reflect

AN:

Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond while Klaus as a love child from a teenage romance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter six-

Recovery and Reflect:

The events of the attempted kidnapping still left Klaus scared for his beloved's life and that of his own son. A woman of British nobility was brought into his family as a young fiancé for one of his brothers. Who ended up choosing him over his eldest siblings and shared in his first sexual experience. Who now started to share his bed with him as a more then a lover or a bed partner. Since within his 72" wide and 84" long mattress that made up his wooden, hand carved, canopy bed frame. Wrapped within layers his silk sheets, a hand crafted quilt, and down comforter. Wearing one his crisp white shirts was enough buttons were undone to look upon honey dew melon sized breasts. Supple body of a pale peach skin was still covered in cloth bandages held in place by tape. Golden halo of hair spread out a pillow and free of medical dressing. Steady breathing told Klaus how sound asleep she was and she wasn't being haunted by nightmares.

Only gave Klaus assuring smile as he checks the alarm clock on side table on his side of the bed for the time. Before rolling the covers back when hit the urge to empty his bladder soon dawned on him. Pulling his pajama pants clad legs from the covers and place his bar feet on cold floor of his bed room. He shivered a little about to stand up with a yawn on his lips and reach for his robe. When soft cooing of his bedmate waking up with a stifled hum to her slightly chapped lips as she sat up. Brushing her bed head onto one of her shoulders as Klaus' shirt was about to fall off of her. That light falling through barely opened curtains of rooms' many windows from behind her. Accenting her barely covered form for only Klaus' eyes to look upon as he forgot he needed to pee.

"Just go and I'll still be here when you come back in." She encouraged Klaus to go.

Which he when his body reminded him of a much needed release of urine over sexual desire he would have gotten. After a quick kiss on his cheek from her before he ran off to empty his bladder. In came the maid with news about Edmund's prolonged stay and awaiting the usual request to follow. She got a nod from Lady Taliyah stating a change of clothes of her should have been delivered by now. She wanted a breakfast for everyone set out in the greenhouse with the new tea blend, she bought yesterday. Left her to have a note written out for Klaus in telling him she would be in a guest room. Where she would prepare herself for the morning knowing she wasn't only one up.

Since their unannounced guest and her ex- body guard always woke in wee hours of the early morning. Already dressed and some where in Klaus' vast loft just waiting for the rest of the house to wake up. Not much to do besides playing a game or two of Prosfair, listen to classical music on old records, among other ways. Since Edmund was going to delay returning home with Anaxagorou in the state he was in after his discharge. Finding entertainment in some book Edmund plucked off one of Klaus' shelves. Mindlessly turning pages with little to not interest about the words he read. He was staying alert for the person using his large body as a human body pillow and heater. This person was laying on his side with a cast from first knuckle of his hand to his elbow, resting on his chest. White gaze that was the final layer on this cast was covered in colorful signatures from everyone at Libra. Was nothing compared to the already healed over stitches and wounds, once had medical dressing on them. Long since faded and didn't leave a single scar on skin that already seen damage. Still concerned Edmund since he practically lived at the hospital after Anaxagorou's improved.

"How long was I out?" Anaxagorou asked slowly opening his eyes.

"A few hours." Edmund took off his glasses and closed the book.

"God be damned! I feel like horse pucky." Anaxagorou tried to move.

Edmund quickly had to remind Anaxagorou of his recent blood transfusion and stress of what happened. Had raised the iron levels in his blood beyond their normal limits, and his Hemochromatosis' symptoms could flare. Edmund wasn't risking two of those major side effects, until Anaxagorou become active again.

"Anaxagorou!" Edmund tighten his hold on ex- officer as he addressed him in warning tone. "I'm not ready to take you back with a failed heart or liver."

Edmund was quieted when Anaxagorou took hold of his right hand and started to display his ability over liquefied metal. By drawing out the excess iron that Edmund had warned him about from his blood. Forming or shaping a knucklebuster near the knuckle area around Edmund's large fingers. Consistency of calluses and dry skin from a youth spent learning Brain Grid Blood Battle Style. Large phalanges that made up most of a hand that had an impression of a knucklebuster once lay. Used as a model for a not so elaborate of Klaus' own knucklebuster that left Edmund to stay still, as he waited and watch the whole process take place.

"There!" Anaxagorou pulled his hands away.

Edmund would take his time to admire the item before removing it from his hand to lay on the near by coffee table, where he would also place his glasses and book. Still keeping Anaxagorou in place despite the limited reach shorter man was given by him. To only return his attention back to now still and silent Anaxagorou with an amused expression.

"Can your cut it out." Edmund found a plain ring band on his left ring finger. "Not I already know from experience what you can do."

He would end up switching arms that held Anaxagorou firmly against his chest the whole time. Making his left arm be the one that now held onto ex- officer while his right was free to move. Deciding to also place the book he been reading onto with his glasses and iron made brass knuckles.

"We're going to have to get one for you." Edmund looked the band over. "Sometime before we're head back to Germany."

"Have fun choosing." Anaxagorou mumbled his answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo got an odd introduction of the person who had abruptly greeted him that morning at his apartment and was his driver. The man dressed in the robes of a catholic priest was Father Viata Antonescu and sent to his apartment. Sitting in newly remodeled sitting area rather quietly as tension filled the air. All the furniture was reupholstered and polished in a new arrangement in the center of the room. Everything else around the sitting area had been left alone and recently dusted.

"Is everything alright?" This Priest would ask setting a trey down.

"Everything's fine." Leo would answer.

Leo was then offered a light breakfast brought to the office from Klaus' kitchen for his mouth only. Mostly being a traditional German made breakfast of tea with basket of bread rolls with varies spreads. Separate plate that held a selection of meats and cheeses was presented. A hand written menu filled with other options could be found folded under the bread basket.

"Eat! Miss. Devereaux would have my head, if she knew you arrived at the office hungry." Viata encouraged Leo.

Sonic took the offering as an opening by jumping on to the trey and uncapping the varies jars of spreads. Sight of the monkey dipping his little paws in varies jams and crèmes was funny one. Was amusing until more company decided to join the trio in the form of Lady Taliyah being escorted in by Klaus. Their son wasn't far behind them with his arm his usual sling and ear buds in his ears. What caught Leo's attention from across the room was what on Lady Taliyah left hand's ring finger; a ruby engagement band. Klaus wore a similar one on his own finger that reflected metal version of his crimson cross brass knucks.

"Seems I'll be performing a marriage in the near future?" The priest would ask awaiting an answer.

"Way to go." Leo smiled taking the filled tea cup.  
"Thank you everyone." Lady Taliyah happily greeted them.

She felt Klaus take hold of her hand that held the matching ruby engagement band with his own as a form of comfort. Had her leaning over and puckering her painted lips to be pressed against his cheek. Leaving lip marks on his cheek as red as the sideburns of his own side swept mane. Made Klaus blush a deep scarlet as he released Lady Taliyah to walk by her self toward the Leo and the Priest.

"Leo, I have a proposal that would work for both us." She pulled a set of keys from her corset's pocket.

Over to him these keys were handed while Klaus asked if Leo was willing to come live with them. Not as a live-in house keeper like Gilbert and the Maid or glorified babysitter like Anaxagorou or Father Antonescu. As apart of the family that Lady Taliyah and Klaus were starting to form. LeClaire had made it known she wanted Leo as an older brother just like Riesgraf was to her. The bond Leo and Klaus had formed was strong tie that Lady Taliyah was becoming apart of.

"Are you sure about this?" Leo asked holding the keys within the center of his hand. "I don't want to intrude on your household."

Riesgraf tried to not laugh at the remark Leo made about invading a home environment that was already messed up. One of Klaus' guest rooms has been turned renovated into a joint children's room. One side looked like pink color bomb went off with unicorn and rainbows theme decorations everywhere. Disney's Cinderella shaped bed frame with matching bed linens and cutie stuffed animals. Belongs to LeClaire and was used when ever she would stay over with her dad. Other room across the small hallway that also came with a small sitting area for guests was for Riesgraf. Covered in items his mother had brought from his room back on the Von Reinherz estate. Furniture was hand carved and made from wood of pine tree with details scrolled into the surface. Single shelf held a collection of book in German and English language on varies subjects. A few personal touches from a laptop and collection of pictures rested on a wooden desk. Odd studded animal on a perfectly made bed rested between two pillows in silk casings. A rare bear-shaped clock, a charging station for smart phone, and plain box could be found on bed's side table. Whole wall filled with potted plants attached to the wall and hanging from the ceiling. Belonged to Riesgraf and was slowly reflecting who lived in this room by what was slowly brought in.

"If your don't say yes, My sister is going to throw a hissy fit that not even dad can put out." Riesgraf commented on LeClaire. "She's actually looking forward to having someone other then dad or mom attends her tea parties."

"Riesgraf!" Klaus didn't like the way his own child addressed Leo.

Lady Taliyah ended up leaving her son and Klaus to discipline their son as she fixed her shawl and walked to the sofa. Choosing a seat next to Leo in the form of the arm rest of the sofa to addressed him. Stating she'll give him time to think over her proposal while accepting the priest as daily escort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blame for returning home within late hours of the night as placed on a case involving a Blood Breed and comatose humans. Illegal means this Blood Breed would use to steal liters of blood was horrifying. Details alone made some lost their appetite while others become too angry to think straight. Left only a rare few able to nibble a donut and control what emotions they had. Be allowed to work the case and handle the clues that led to watching Klaus seal the Blood Breed. Go out for drinks at some local bar near the office that was on Lady Taliyah for a few rounds. Then be driven home by Riesgraf since the youth just got his driver's license and needs the experience. Gilbert would be found quietly driving behind the wheel of a familiar Rolls Royce through the streets. In the back Lady Taliyah was laying against Klaus' chest with his arms wrapped around her. Her head resting right under his chest with his heart beat soothing her chaotic state of mind.

Her presence of just being near him was all he needed after the long day and sense of pride within his heart. Since Riesgraf had ended up being grounded for his comment toward Leo that evening. Lessen his punishment by volunteering to drive people home after making him self a lure for the Blood Breed. Way he taunts the fanged menace about whose son he was with some help of Zapp's and Zed's help. Ended with the teen telling his parents he would see them later on tonight. Before he vanished from their protective sights for the time being keeping drunken Zapp standing.

"Remind you of something?" Lady Taliyah would end up asking Klaus if he recalled a moment from their childhood.

"Ja." Klaus allowed a smile to spread across his face.

Both were remembering the first time the two of them rode in the back seat of Ford-Werke GmbH. Lady Taliyah was had her hair in curls and ribbons as she wore flora print dress with lacy socks and Mary Jane shoes. Klaus was in pant-shorts suit and tie tended with hair combed for a child. Both seating on either side of the other as one of them held onto a large pot that held a flower. A huge red ribbon was tied in a bow around the flower's pot and held a folded tag

"At the time, I thought that potted rose was meant for your sister." Lady Taliyah couldn't help but happily smile. "God I still feel like a fool when you turned as red as the pedals to give it to me."

She went wide eyed when arm that Klaus had around her waist would end drawing her even closer to him. Had Klaus moving her chin form a top her head as she shifted herb head to look up at him. Before she could put into words a question and further reminisce about their joint childhood. Her lips were hungrily claimed by Klaus' own when he tilted his head to accommodate the angle she had her own. Using his other arms to reach upward and caress the side of her face immensely slow stroke. Had she leaned toward those thickened and hardened fingers on her ductile skin.


	8. Blast from the Past

AN:

Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waiting Bradbury General hospital with family priest, mother and father wouldn't be considered normal for most. You're as chronically messed up teenager with two different combat styles to his name. Was a walk in the park since the limb of his right arm was aching due to a Bleed Bite's bite mark. He was helplessly trying to cope with this pain while his mother was filling out insurance forms.

"Someone call Gilbert and tell him we'll be late coming home." Lady Taliyah scribbles what she can. "Sweetie, how are you doing?"

"Etwas gut machen." Riesgraf huffed out.

Klaus ended up handing his phone over to Father Antonescu to make the call so he could tend to his son tugged at his heart, and reminded him of when he was sealed away. Only made Klaus tighten his hold on Riesgraf since his child pressed his head into his chest for comfort. Left Klaus to tighten his hold and wait for one of Dr. Estevez's doubles to tend to them. Until then, their entertainment was evening news on a black-n-white TV. What could be made out on the cracked screen was latest story in Hellsalem's Lot's red light Distract. Had Klaus covering his son's eyes when story repeated. Didn't stop him from paying attention to what the news reporter had to say about another woman from a hostess club. How she was found completely drained of her blood in some back alley and apart string of deaths.

"Von Reinherz !" A nurse called them.

Which came sooner then he wanted, when she had them taken to exam room for a private check up. Said teen remove his jacket to show what remands of a scar in shape of a bite mark from a Blood Breed. Surrounding tissue was inflamed and swelling with red tint hurt when Dr. Estevez looks over his skin. Asking all kinds of questions since she didn't have access to his medical history or records. Had Father Antonescu explaining what happen to his father almost happened to him before he came to Hellsalem's Lot. His mother crystallized his bones up to his right shoulder joint to slow the Blood Breed's infection. Until he was rushed to and treated by Vatican's medical team that same day. He was cleared after a rough recovery when he was cleared of the Blood Bleed infection. Leaving a pretty nasty looking bite wound behind to treated and bandaged over.

"From what I gather, it's nothing more they a basic secondary infection of his bite." Dr. Estevez looked over the bite.

Way she sterilized the surrounding area of the scar had Riesgraf holding and squeezing every few minutes of Klaus' hand. His eyes filled with tears on verge of spilling from stinging of the Alter-World grade antiseptics. To be handed a stress ball as a form of distraction when reduction in swelling and redness happen. Had Dr. Estevez to quickly scribble an antibiotic prescription afterward with instructions. Klaus was the one that took the prescription to look over what needed to be filled with great relief. To only hear a strange request his son would make to the doctor about where one could get a stress ball. Liking he could wring this form shaped item within one of his hands with out something happening. The thought of the obsessive and repeatedly squeaking would get on Zapp's nerves. Had Lady Taliyah agreeing with a tool that could help strength his muscles and give him something to play with. Father Antonescu would only take hold of Riesgraf's free hand and start to quietly pray.

Returning home after a failed date night didn't soften the mood that usual ended with carnal delight for some kind for Klaus and his date. Lady Taliyah had plans to just part ways at the door of Klaus' home and return to her dwelling for the rest of the night. Meant taking a elevator ride up from lobby of Klaus' loft building lobby instead of the parking garage underneath. Is strange without Father Antonescu or Riesgraf coming with them since both choice to be dropped off at their homes. Left a light blush to creep across Klaus' face at what was going happen with Lady Taliyah being alone in his company. Since they stood a mere inch from each other in a private elevator going upward Klaus' floor with annoying music playing. A sudden tumble of the elevator would knock Lady Taliyah toward Klaus when she couldn't catch her balance on heeled feet.

Ended with he being caught by Klaus and drawn into a secure embrace for the rest of the ride to his floor, where door slid open, and Klaus allowed Lady Taliyah out of his hold. Way she slowly pulled away from him and slightly turned her head made Klaus heart skip a beat. He swore he saw a sultry sparkle in her eyes before she blinked and a small close mouth grin on her. Had him struggling to find his keys some where in the lockets of his coat and pants as he hurried to follow her. Noticing the shawl she had tightly wrapped her around her shoulders some how lowered when he got closer to her from behind. Both making a straight line for door marked with Klaus' name near to the name plate off to the right of the doors frame. Left Lady Taliyah to be the first to stop before the front door and turn to the side to face Klaus as he opened the door.

"Are you alright?" She whispered quietly tilting her head to the side.

She got a nod of his head from him a she sorted through his keys for right ones to pop into the lock and attempt to open turn the knob. To only swing the door open and let Lady Taliyah be the first to walk through the door with Klaus following behind her. He made sure to close the front door behind him and secure the locks as Lady Taliyah looked for the light switch. Which she found and tried to turn on the light to get a better view of the area of the loft they had entered and look upon Klaus.

"Light bulb must be burned out." Klaus had watched the light feature with no results. "I'll have to tell Gilbert to change them out tomorrow morning."

Got a nod form Lady Taliyah as she walked away from the light switched and noticed one of her earrings had fallen out of her ear. Which had her laying her pocketbook and shawl on near by table before she kneel down on the floor to look for her earring. To only have Klaus ask her if everything was alright when he noticed she was on the floor of floyer and not standing up. She side swept her hair on one of her shoulder to show the ea that was lacking the earring with a meek expression on her face. The angled view of her junction between her neck and shoulder exposed to Klaus made him gulp in most uncomfortable way. Soft skin and layers of tissue with only a connecting link of a jeweled choker she wore along the flawless pores. Further pushed Klaus' slipping self control when he could barely make out a fading bite mark on her bare shoulder. He ended up reaching out into the darkness, his hand ended up squeezing something that was a mixture of soft and solid.

Left Lady Taliyah laughing in a rather amused way as if she noticed when his hand unconsciously landed on her person, "That's my breast Klaus."

He would have pulled his hand away in a rather embarrassed way and ready to explain he didn't know he extended his hand outward. To only have the action stopped by her saying that was nice of him and how considerate of him to do. Just she wasn't ready for this night to end and through use of her agile fingers, would undo his' belt in record time; despite his objections.

"Just relax and enjoy." she guarantees him while working to open the fastening of his trousers before gently jerking down his boxer-briefs.

She had to pull her head back by a inch or two to give Klaus' member some space to spring free of the cloth confinements and stand ay attention. Which earned Klaus a smile from her before he felt warm hands slowly enclosing the base of him. Her hands then proceeded to just move along his arousal with carefully placed movements. Klaus tried to keep tight lipped when her fingertips were lightly tracing the veins on the under side of his member. Warm sensation of her touch left Klaus to release a admirable grunt as she slowly maneuvers to his tip. Before deciding to use her tongue, and take a single lick around the head.

"Meine Rose," He could barely form a sentence, let alone a word in the English language as he avoids threading one of his hands into her hair. Flexing his fingers in to fists at his side unable to brace him self on anything when pleasure came in waves. "Bitte..."

"Its alright Klaus." She understood he was asking permission rather desperately to take hold of her tresses. "You know you don't have to ask."

Klaus forgot him self when he pulled off his gloves using his teeth and threw them onto the table with her possessions, before hurriedly placing his fingers upon he head. Weaving his fingers into curled lockes of her hair, not caring for the way each strand had been styled for her. His eyes rolled backwards as his threw his head back with nothing to rest his head againest. Over taken by just what her hands were doing to him without use of her oral talents. Her lips were drawn to the very skin of his tip, which had her make a O- shape with her lips and take as much of the head of Klaus' member into her mouth. Her hands would continue to move in this teasing matter around base of his head, pulling a series of loud groans from him. Klaus kept his hips from moving forward, knowing she hadn't prepared her self for his whole size like their many times before. His fingers clenching and unflinching a little each time within her curls. Ended with her opening her mouth just wide enough to stretch out her tongue and trance along side a pulsing vein with a glint in her eye.

"Oh Gott, Taliyah!" A growl came from the back of Klaus' throat.

That low guttural sound of hostility in from Klaus' passage that leads from the back of his mouth. Became pure music to her ears to the point she started to bob her head while taking in more of him, urged his release to spill into her throat. She made sure to swallow every last drop that had been poured into her mouth in a double gulp as Klaus tried to catch his breath. The intense climax knocked the air from his lungs as he took his time re- fastening his trousers, being careful in tucking himself back. Working up his zipper before he removed his coat to hang on the near by coat stand. Extending one of his hands out to help Lady Taliyah off the floor. Which she was tugged back on to her heel clad feet and right into Klaus' arms. Face to face with dilated pupils roaming over a exposed body that wasn't covered by her dress, and flared nostrils inhaling her scent. That swept her off her feet as if she was a newly recused princess and carried her across his loft with out a speck of light.

They stopped some where in between he hall way leading into the main living room area where guests are kept to share a kiss. Lady Taliyah was the one that wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck wearing this almost innocent smile spread across her face. She freed one of her hands to gently stroke Klaus' lower lip when kept his mouth slightly-opened and just breaths. The tips of her fingers slowly drifted to his lips his chin she angled her self with Klaus adjusting her upper half in his arms. Just the surfaces of chapped lips with hint of moisture came in contact with ones covered in a colored cream with smooth texture. Lips loosely moving against each other with right amount firmness from either side as tongue was slipped in. Along the way Lady Taliyah's heeled shoes would dropped to the carpets ground followed by Klaus' coat as he continued walking. Passing into the corridor that led to the different area through out this loft if one was in a exploring mood.

Just Klaus with his arms full and attention taken up by a physical pleasures as he sought out the private quarters of his home. Going straight to his bedroom where the door were kicked open and Lady Taliyah was placed on her feet within the room. She walked backward into the room with Klaus following as he placed his tie on outside knob before slamming his door shut. Clothes started to come off both their forms and leave a noticeable trail to left side of the bed until Klaus topped Lady Taliyah. Both now void of any piece of clothing as Klaus roughly caught Lady Taliyah's lip once more with his teeth barely scrapping across. Gave her chills as she clasped the bed sheets under her form as her body raised up to brush against Klaus' own. When soft curls barely touch a trail red hair below Klaus' navel from the conjoining of their lower bodies so lightly. She to remind Klaus to retrieve a foil packet from a wooden box she kept on his bedside table before they went further. Which he did before ripping packet open and putting on a show for Lady Taliyah as he rolled on the latex cover with a smirk. To only grab her by the hips and encourage her to impale herself on him as he sets a pace for them.

Mixture of moans that both exchanged from Klaus insisting she not bite her lower lip to silence what he called an angelic voice. Only spurred him on by further pushing Lady Taliyah's body into his bed she brought and wrapped her legs around his waist. Making sure to have a secure grip when Klaus started to repeatedly hit that one cluster nerves within her that had her arching off the bed. Her head thrown back into the bed's liens exposing her neck to Klaus when he couldn't swallow her moans through a kiss. Taste of her neck alone when his tongue traced the that fading bite mark he left last time they were joined. Aggressive pace had gentle over tones with way he ricocheted his powerfully built hips opposed to small and dainty ones. A hand now resting on the side of her waist as the other had taken hold of one of her hands in a vice- like grip with fingers intertwined.

Her walls tightening around him was making the moment of peaking come closer for him as he tried to prolong their pleasurable state. He nodded his head forward to rest on her heaving chest when he could feel warm sensation ready to unfurl in his lower extremities . When the feeling of someone placing a hand on the side of his face as his name was gently whispered. Only had a heated breath from his nostrils being released upon her breast as he slowly kissed his way to her face. Where he re- made eye contact with her as a smile graced both their face just when jointed rush that peaked for them both. Left them Klaus to off Lady Taliyah's body and out her with one arm wrapping around her waist to take her with him. Rolling further onto the bed as she buried her face int his bare chest with a slight hum on her lips before remembering to make a call. Left them to split apart with Klaus ridding himself of a spent condom as Lady Taliyah used his shirt to cover up. Making her way toward a small end table near entrance to the bedroom's bathroom, where a antique phone sat. Would be used to dial a number her son was spending the night as a barking Eberhardt in the background as she was greeted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riesgraf could be found near the part of the Libra office that stored his father's more prized plants watering his father's plants away from the small party with his right hand resting in the sling. As he left held the watering can's handle the whole time he walked around the potted plants. As he moved, he was careful as he walked around each clay pot that hangs above and below his head. Not wanting to risk the collection of plant life and flora his father had gathered through out his life.

"Young Masters?" Gilbert would call to him from the doorway.

Riesgraf would turn on his heel with his eyes carrying an odd coloring between surface of polished emerald and a uncut ruby. Glowed in the dim lighting of the room as he acknowledges Gilbert calling out to Leo near the Zed's fish tank chatting with the second mermaid. Which got a wave from Leo and second mermaid titling her head in the water rather curious about Gilbert's presence. To only ask the two and the mermaid, if they want any kind of refreshment while waiting on everyone. Usual order for the three of them was made since they had their own excuses of not going out for lunch after recent news. Leo didn't want to be the next victim of this crazed killer while Riesgraf's parents didn't want him going out alone without or with an escort. Mermaid was still learning about the world outside a tank designed for a male she was warming up too. As the thought of finding a ride to get where they wanted was near impossible; Anaxagorou's 2007 three-wheeled motorcycle didn't come with a sidecar. Riesgraf's early birthday gift from his grandparents wasn't going to be used until learner permit turned into a beginner's license. Lady Taliyah drove to the office with Klaus and didn't have access to her BMW i3. Edmund was unavailable to be anyone's ride or loan out his own vehicle with personal business transactions he was doing.

Left them to settling before the tank with large cushions as their seats and an old radio as their form of entertainment. Leo would be allowed to mess with the dials that controlled which station they all would be listening to and volume. This caught the mermaid's interest as she the magic box where wonderful sound started to come out as instrumental sounds produced to appease the ear. Riesgraf explained a radio was has waves to carry information, by systematically modulating properties of electromagnetic energy waves transmitted through space, such as their amplitude, frequency, phase, or pulse width. Further intrigued the mermaid to the point she asked about having one put on Zed's tank to play music. Which LEo agreeing would be wonderful to have for Zed and her since slow days at the office can get boring. Having music to fill the quiet space while waiting for something to do an idea she had to talk to Mr. Starphase about. Which left the mermaid rather excited as she started to ask what type of music did Leo and Riesgraf like listening too.

"I was raised on classics, German Folk songs, and Opera when I was growing up on the Von Reinherz estate." Riesgraf thought he wasn't much help. "Wasn't until I hit puberty that I got into alternative and rock-n-roll."

"Anything that has a good beat is fine with me." Leo just shrugged.

Mermaid excitedly spent the rest of the time as they waited for their food listing what she wanted to listen to as she swam around. This passed the time for them all until Leo came upon a radio talk radio. Which Leo knew right off as he shared his story about how he called into the show once, and went by the name The Tragedy of L. Which peaked Riesgraf's curiosity about looking for a recording of that show, just so he could listen to it. Was a request he had to leave with Gilbert as he gave Leo kudos for being brave to call in a talk radio show. Leo blushed at his compliment stating that happened during a settling down period of his life. Unlike now, when he was more comfortable about his new friends to talk what has been bothering him. Brought a smile to the mermaid stating she has come to call Leo and everyone else at Libra her friends after so long. Wanting to spend many more years in their company as a fellow teammate and part of a agency that protects Hellsalem's Lot.

"Say cheese." Leo couldn't help but use his camera.

Riesgraf had to be explain to the mermaid before she got scared about having a piece of her caught by a flashing bright light in a magical box. To only be shown the image of her on the camera's small screen by Leo as he promised to have copies made for her. Put a smile on her face while camera was explained to her by Riesgraf using his smart phone to show examples. Doing his best to show pictures of what a camera looks like on the inside and what types of camera media was out there. Which had the mermaid taking in every word that was spoke to her and shown to her in the form of pictures and charts. Only added to her mood when she did this endless spin in the tank when Riesgraf was done giving the educational lecture. Leo was the on that took more pictures of her in Zed's tank just when Gilbert re- entered the room with his arms full. Father Antonescu was the one opening the door for the butlerto walk in and nor end up dropping whats was in his arms. To only end up following behind Gilbert further in to the room as the door would close behind them.

Gilbert stopped a the table in the room's center to settle the trey filled with food and drinks meant for the trio. Had Leo pocketing his camera and heading straight to the table ton wonder what was ordered for them. Riesgraf was left alone to Father Antonescu take a seat right next to him and inform him about a plan involving his mother going undercover with someone. Just that someone wasn't someone that Riesgraf guessed be a suitable partner for her to work with in the field. The teen was left to hold back a laugh while Father Antonescu ended up holding his rosary to his chest to pray for Lady Taliyah.

"You know, She doesn't trust Zapp." Riesgraf took a breath to stop laughing. "The guy is a complete hound dog."

"As long as your have faith in her." Father Antonescu spoke calming down.

Talking about the undercover plan in Hellsalem's Lot's red light Distract was the easy part before Zapp volunteered to be a consult. He had suggestions of what the women should wear and how close he should work with Lady Taliyah to better fit their roles. What he got was a rude reminder that two of those women had families in the form of children and a single husband. When KK was looking at Lady Taliyah engagement ring while taking about the planning process for the whole wedding. Chain would join the two of them with questions about the guest list since the wedding party rumors had her being a bride's maid. To only be told her and Klaus were still figuring things out since work had gotten in the way of their wedding plans. Left the topic to be talked about some other time when she had to leave with the rest of them. Just time to change their clothes and meet up at the business they were going to be using as a cover till they caught this killer. Something that Edmund would loan to them after opening the shop in newly acquired building where everything was set up. Where he would hand over the keys and wished them good luck with plans on spending the night with Anaxagorou.

Which would led to Zapp being in heaven during the opening hours of the shop by with sign being flipped and door being unlocked. All them were acting as store's staff with someone behind the front desk where the register and security camera was kept. Empty display area in the large bay window beside the door's entrance way was set up with large enough tank for mermaid. Zapp was left outside the door with a sign to welcome anyone one inside and every body else were clerks. Left them to spend the rest of the evening and early hours of this night shift just working and interacting with people. Getting a lot of foot traffic from people who would ask how much for an hour with mermaid splashing around in the tank. To only come face to face fellow merman and rather annoyed Zapp not willing to share her for even a single minute for a have a million. Left Lady Taliyah and Chain to turn down a chance to be anyone's special companion for rest of the night. One using her son as an excuse as other just never gave an answer or openly stared at the person until they waked away.

"Didn't know this place got some new staff of late." A man dressed in a white suit & shoes over a purple shirt with the collar & top two buttons undone stepped in.

He completely passed by Zapp as if he wasn't standing anywhere around the front he would step through when mermaid caught his eye. To only stop in the middle of the shop and making clear eye contacted with Lady Taliyah with widest grin on his face. Leo blinked a few time he tried to not believe the crimson with expending red wings could be seen around this man. Making him pull out his phone and stop typing away the name his eyes started to make out with each letter that formed. Had him pressing the send button to a number of someone's phone in the pocket on silent mode in their pocket. Who had to put a box of toys down and make sure his crimson cross ring was safely placed on his hand as he moved. Keeping his eyes on his mother and how she charmingly stood there and accepted the attention from this stranger before her. Accepting the Tonio Andretti as his name while nodding her head side to side when asked she would be available later.

"Unless you want to become my step- dad, then you better keep your fangs to your self." Riesgraf would greet him after removing his sling.

This Toni would try to deny the openly observation of hand fangs like a Blood Breed when he openly smiled and showed off his fangs. To only hear the closing of the shop's only front door by Zapp and told his sharpen teeth were a dead give away. Leo could barely be heard when he mumbled about the red aura this person had since nobody could hear him the first time. Was triggered the man to step forward with a quickening pace turned into a full blown charge right toward Lady Taliyah. Asking her with each step he took that the ring she was wearing was given to her by known then man that took his master away. Left him Lady Taliyah to happily state that she looked forward to finally being able to call herself Klaus's wife. Adjusting her fell feet as her ever changing footsteps left behind crystallized form powdered dust that got more and more solid. That also grew in size to the point this Toni's feet and lower half of his legs were caught in a small boulder size crystal formation. He was warned he shouldn't try to move any part of his trapped form in transparent surface made of crystal.

Not that Toni tried to break free with how hard he hit the crystal encasing his only half of his legs with what might he had. His human hands taking on the appearance of monstrous claws that would have belonged to a mutant bat- like creature. Created from his blood he had drained away from the victims he lured away from safety eyes of security camera and watchful eyes. Those claws would only get as far as making scratch marks instead of chipping away or cracking what was holding him in place. Not that streaks of blood from splitting nails of his own hands under those layers harden blood from his own veins.

"Sweetie put him to rest." Lady Taliyah was done watching.

"Find peace in your eternal slumber." Riesgraf would join them.

Teen made sure to remember the respect his father always showed when he used Brain Grid Blood Battle Style, Pattern - Debunker Von Kreuz Zerg. Watching out to not get hit by those claws with claws that scan still take away a piece of skin and break bone. He made sure to catch one of the claws within one of his hands and risked the flesh of his hand to be shredded. Pain would pass for him as he made sure to get a proper grip before beginning the chant as he took a defensive stance. Needing to ready him self just encase his plan A didn't fall through and he had on rely on his limited battle experience. Pulling back his own hand to form a tight, but to tight of a fist with his thumb laying on the outer part his curled fingers. Placed of his feet to brace him self any type of impact while turned his head to catch this man's eyes upon making contact visually. Meant the Blood Breed's end when Riesgraf started to form the vowels of his name with use of his voice.

"Tonio Andretti! Eternity Prison!" Riesgraf called out after reading the text from Leo.

Everyone had to look away when the familiar display of metal and fleshed twisting around each other as red light was lit up the small space. Some looked away as Zapp stood outside the whole time grinning like a Cheshire Cat while putting a cigarette to his lips. About to light it with his own lighter when the sight of Rolls Royance being driver by Gilbert parked near the curb. Zapp could only congratulate Klaus when the red glow started started to fade and had Klaus rushing from the car. What he found when he swung the door open was his son with a sliced up hand in a kneeling position and about to pick a metallic cross. Lady Taliyah was getting someone to get a first aid kit as she was ready to wrap her shawl around Riesgraf's hand. Had KK say that Klaus had a further protegee on his hands with a little more fine tuning to handle a upper case Blood Beed. Left Klaus rather proud of his son as treatment for his hand was given and Mr. Abrams to be contacted about this sealed Blood Bleed.

Everyone was given the rest of the night off by Klaus, since again he and Lady Taliyah made yet another visit to Bradbury General hospital. Where one of Dr. Estevez's copies took care with careful instructions on he was allow to do and not to do. While she was impressed with the story told her by Klaus on what his son with such pride that Lady Taliyah wanted to celebrate. Riesgraf wanted his hand fixed with out the noise and get to bed for LeClaire's visit that up coming weekend with them. Knowing he was going to end up telling her the story behind his hand while she cried her eyes out about him getting hurt.

"Had how we can have the city to put up a memorial for the people who were attacked?" Riesgraf would asked Klaus about a way to remember the victims. "How can we thank Uncle Edmund for using one of his shops?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 7

AN:

Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond while Klaus as a love child from a teenage romance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Seven- Sisterly Terror PT1!-

News of Klaus FINALLY getting engaged reached main Von Reinherz household all the way in Germany. Some were happy or excited that Klaus was settling down with someone and starting a family. Going as far as to how to contact the newly engaged couple and congratulate them on the good news. Edmund {and his fiancé} would volunteer to return to New York to delivery the family's praise. Only be delayed by a day or two, because of objections of the union from the lips of only girl among the siblings. She would invite her self stating that someone had to set Klaus' head straight. Ready to list her endless Cons on why her brother shouldn't marry someone like Lady Taliyah {despite them having a child together}. Edmund would protest about her coming with them if Anaxagorou didn't stop him.

Led to the unpleasant amount of hours Edmund and Anaxagorou were put through when traveling with her. Edmund's sexual appetite reared it's lustful head toward the person he adored. Stimulation with hands or mouth never got beyond taking off of Edmund's clothes, or Anaxagorou was left half dressed. Any kind of interactions of a sexual nature were put on hold until they got to New York. Since the watchful eyes would always interrupt the pair before activates actually started. Getting her out of their hair came sooner then later for the private mod of transportation they took. Landed on private airstrip where unmarked town cars with tinted windows awaited them.

"Welcome!" Lady Taliyah called out just as the plane's door opened.

"Hallo hure." A familiar voice would greet Lady Taliyah.

"Greta." Lady Taliyah taps the car's window. "How nice of you to come… "

Who ever were inside the car would end up coming out of the other side of the car while trunk opens. To accommodate the pieces of luggage that was being unloaded from the plane's rear. A duffle bag with one or two leather crafted suitcases didn't make up half the pile that formed. Everything else was brand of designer luggage that had same bag tags of leather on each handle. Came all kinds of sizes and shapes as the baggage handlers were told to be careful with one. Revealing Greta was the owner of the many bags that seemed too much for a month visit to see her brother.

"At least she's not glairing at you." Riesgraf would stand beside his mother.

"She still uses her special nickname for me." Lady Taliyah sighed. "Good times."

Their meet and greet was spent with Edmund showering his nephew with presents from the family. A hand embodied glove from his grandparents with enchanted crosses sewn onto each one of the fingers. A tome on demonic classifying from the Von Reinherz household's private library; came from his other Uncles. Edmund pulled his nephew into a bear hug while Anaxagorou held Riesgraf's gifts. Smiles wouldn't last long when Greta asked bringing up the chilly air was unpleasant. Wanted to get to her brother's place and talk about the wrong decision he was making.

"Right this way." Lady Taliyah directed Greta toward one of the town cars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zapp smirks upon seeing the newest addition to the office when he stepped through those doors. Instead of making his usual way toward Lady Taliyah sitting on the edge of Klaus' desk watching him. Over to a modestly dressed redhead standing before the room's only window just staring. The clean lines and pressed suit of her dress with a medium length skirt had Zapp squinting. Figuring out as he arched his body to get a better look at the figure and who she reminded him of.

"May I help you?" The women asked rather irritated by Zapp's staring at her.

"Have we slept together… before…" Zapp would bluntly ask her.

Very question had Klaus looking up from his screen when he was in the middle of Prosfair game. Where he found Lady Taliyah giggling from her seat on his desk trying to say what Zapp asked Greta. Unable to answer or even speak using words to Klaus in between her bouts of laugher. Left Klaus to wait for her calm to down and have tips of his ears turn red upon hearing her explanation.

"Zapp!" Klaus verbally called out to him. "I maybe use to you asking such questions to my fiancé, but will not accept such talk toward my sister."

"WHAT?" Zapp couldn't believe what he heard.

Zapp slowly backed away from Greta in fear he would end up in ICU of the local hospital for hitting on her. Not that the thought of ever hooking up with one of Klaus' sister ever crossed his mind. Figuring he was going to stick with his usual routine of hitting on Lady Taliyah from now on. Had he changing his direction toward the usual women in corset styled dress and 5 ½ inch heels. Whose way of sitting on corner of his boss' desk would be considered by Zapp a classic pin up pose. With a body that doesn't show any sign of ever naturally birth to 13 year old boy.

"Something wrong?" Lady Taliyah asked an approaching Zapp.

"Just looking for a light." Zapp gave his usual excuse. "Got one?"

Flicker of lighter came straight from Mr. Starphrase reaching over a recling Lady Taliyah to Zapp and his cigar. Asking Lady Taliyah what plans she and Klaus have for their Date Night this up coming Friday. This had her re-adjusting her legs as she spoke about what a surprise she had for Klaus. The view had the tips of Klaus' ear a shade redder then before and Zapp gulping rather thickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, Zapp in his usual sour mood as he passed the office doors mumbling he needed coffee. He was greeted by sight of Lady Taliyah sitting on edge of Klaus' desk munching on single piece of poki. Green tea flavored frosting on thin brisket stick being held by her plump lips was a view. As she stared toward the direction of a blushing Klaus staring right what her lips tightly held. His emerald colored eyes were widening behind the frames of his glasses that lay on his nasal bridge. As whole time he sat, his posture become straighter and he was ignoring his on-line Prosfair game.

"What I Miss?" Zapp shouts unable to take the tension.

His answer came from Father Antonescu making his presence known upon entering the room behind Zapp. Stating that Riesgraf introducing his parents to a type of kissing game involving pocky. Where both ends of the snack are eaten at the same time by a person and their partner.

"End result is a simple kiss." Father Antonescu recalls the game's rules. "Sadly is something Miss. Greta doesn't want her nephew playing."

"Bumper." Zapp watches Klaus and Taliyah.

Lady Taliyah ended up tilting her ever so slightly as she was giving Klaus a hint as Klaus tucked his hands in his lap. This had Father Antonescu bringing up stories he heard of Von Reinherz household's former religious adviser. How a young Taliyah would always be the one that kissed a young Klaus. From pecking him on the cheek during holiday celebrations his or her family would hold. To kissing what ever injuries he got from training besides his father and older brothers.

"Chief! Come On!" Zapp could cheer on Klaus. "I'm going to steal that kiss and the sweet treat."

Lady Taliyah was the one that ended up blushing as she was unable to look toward Zapp as he made his demand. Father Antonescu completely forgets about the bag he been holding and contains inside. Klaus went from shy about publicly kissing his fiancée to full blown fury about Zapp's statement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, a silver canister of chocolate flavored pocky could now be found besides Klaus' daily serving of tea. Anyone was allowed to take a stick or two to eat if Klaus was willing to share one these treats. Taken up by Zapp upon entering the office in hopes Lady Taliyah would give him a yes. After plucking a almond covered in chocolate stick from the canister and rehearsing what he would say. Sight of Lady Taliyah reaching over to Klaus and fixing a wrinkle had him reeling. Coats of crumbs and smeared frosting in the shape of finger tips were all over tips of the tie. Slight trances of same substance and frosting stains were all over the edges of his sideburns.

"Chief!" Zapp only called to Klaus rather curious. "You seem to have enjoyed a few sweet treats of late."

Wink of Zapp had Klaus looking to Lady Taliyah for a answer to what his fellow Libra agent meant by a sweet treat. She blushed while asking Gilbert for a damp cloth and if they had any club soda. He would gather for her as she removed a cloth napkin from her lap to wipe away frosting on her finger tips. Whispering something so softly that Klaus could only hear what she was saying. Before she got up from the armrest of Klaus' chair where she been sitting rather closely to Klaus. Straightening her slightly hitch up skirt with each step she took away from Klaus' startled form.

"I think… I'll… the plants..." She sounded breathless as she wobbled backwards. Weird.

"I miss something?" Zapp placed the pocky stick to his lips.

Zapp couldn't put his finger on what ever was going on between Klaus and Lady Taliyah at this moment. Being that Klaus was one for neatness and freshly laundered suits without a stitch popped, or a flawed seem. Smudged chocolate frosting on knot and ends of his tie or wrinkled shirt collar. Bits of frosting in small patches were splotched on tips of his side burns and near his lips. Way Klaus gave Lady Taliyah space to remove her sitting form while she smoothes out her hitched up skirt. They labored breathing two shared at they made lingering eye contact.

Left Zapp to lean a little too much over the edge of the desk as he narrowed his eyes.

Wondering what those two were doing before he stepped out of the elevator

"Nothing important." Klaus straightens his posture in his seat.

"You sure?" Zapp open one pf his eyes wider.

"Really Zapp?" Lady Taliyah sounded rather offended. "What we do is none of your business."

Smirked that appeared across his lips after she addressed him had him further interested in wanting to know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four days later, Zapp decided to show up to the office knowing he was going to get turned down, or abused by Chain. He took his usual seat on the sofa before turning down a cup of morning tea. Thankful the view in which he sat always gave him a clear view of Lady Taliyah behind Klaus' desk. Ready to see what custom or tailored corset and side slit skirt combination she would wear. Liking the silk-n-leather piece with A-line, wedge skirt she wore last week still had him drooling.

Ignoring Riesgraf's and Leo's usual early morning greeting as the two took their seats. Since one of the newest objects of his lust was about to walk through, elevator doors and remove her fur caplet. Wearing 4.5 heel pumps on hosiery covered legs that were free of any natural hair. Came to a crushing blow for Zapp, when in walked Klaus with Lady Taliyah, she wore a button down sweater. Tailored slacks and 5in heels that were opened toed had Zapp looking to Riesgraf.

"Something wrong?" Leo noticed Zapp staring at Riesgraf.

Zapp grabbed Leo's lower jaw and shifts his head toward direction of Lady Taliyah to openly stare. Leo tilted his head not really understanding what point Zapp was trying to make with this force action.

"I don't see it!" Leo would ask.

"He doesn't like my mom's wardrobe change." Riesgraf would answer. "She wants to start looking more professorial."

"Explains allot." Leo tilts his head the other way.

"Wait a minute." Riesgraf pops in his ear buds.

Klaus placed the bags he been carrying for her to Gilbert before helping her with the sweater she wore. Revealing she hadn't completely abandoned her signature corset that had Zapp seeing stars. This one was more modern style of garment meant for support from metal boning. To the hand sewn pieces placed together for a torso that Zapp couldn't stop worshipping.

"He doesn't notice the ruby cross hanging from her neck." Riesgraf spoke of his mother's jewelry. "Devereaux family heirloom."

Grunt that came from Zapp when his eyes travel upward from her chest to peer as a flawless Rudy choke. Perfectly fit just above one his favorite parts of her chest beside her natural S-shape, and lower body.

"He's notice." Leo points out Zapp's grunt.

Rest of the morning until Mr. Starphase arrived to discuss what cases they were handling or start the day. The sounds Zapp would make were repeated grunts while he kept his eyes glue to Lady Taliyah. Klaus would dismiss when Gilbert walked back into the room ready to serve baked goods with morning tea. These snacks for morning tea were hand made by Lady Taliyah and Klaus' favorites. Which were enjoyed by everyone except Zapp, still in his stupor for better part of that morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week passed and a newly opened park in heart of Hellsalem's Lot went form opening ceremony to crime scene. Body outlines made out of white chalk or tape on endless row of sidewalks. Puddles of dried blood or blood spray on near by plant life wasn't what further rattled Zapp's cage. He had gotten use to clicking of heeled shoes on concrete not covered in bodily fluids. Smell of freshly chopped Pine trees mixed with roasted chestnuts dancing on his nasals when he breathed in. Was the clicking of her compact when she was checking a bite mark on her left shoulder. Petting one of the three heads of her three headed German shepherd named Eberhardt. Couldn't have left such a large bite mark from curvier and bridge of teethes marks. Thought of her own son or her having an affair with Gilbert had Zapp ready to laugh upon thinking. LeClaire's mouth to be too small and Father Antonescu's sexuality was in question since he hadn't shown any attraction to anyone.

"FINALLY spicing up your bed room activities?" Zapp would address her in his crafty matter. "I would love to hear how you and the chief get your engines started?"

Placing her mirrored compact back in her hand bag clutch as she slowly turned toward a smirking Zapp. Left she to raise one of her thinly groomed eye brows in an upward motion and Klaus' attention was gained.

"I got a few pieces of advice, I am willing to share." Zapp wiggled his eye brows at her.

"Really?" Lady Taliyah hardens her face and clenches her clutch. "Have you forgotten I'm a mother two times over and I. Just. Got. Engaged."

Zapp backed off when he FINALLY noticed the 16kt diamond ring on her right finger of her right hand. Remembering the champagne toast they all had when the news made to everyone at the office. Ended with him drinking from an actual bottle instead of a champagne glass from trey Gilbert held.

"Glad to know to you and the chief are changing up your sex life. Jeeze, your think getting hitched would mellow you out." Zapp would huff as he looked her bite mark over.

Lady Taliyah ended up fixing the collar of her sweater to cover the bitemark on her shoulder as she felt exposed.

"Just wanted to see, if I could help you guys with a few alternatives then a biting fetish." Zapp would seem bothered.

Riesgraf would end up shutting Zapp up forming a gemstone grenade that explodes in his face, and gripped his lips. Completely covering his mouth to the point, he would lose the ability to speak. Sharing he couldn't take Zapp's consist way of hitting on his mother or talking about his parents' sex life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have never noticed how Zapp's language could get so impersonal." Klaus heard a familiar clicking of heels on tiled floor.

"Boorish. Infantile. Rage Driven." Lady Taliyah listed one of many Zapp's Personality traits as she took her seat on Klaus' desk. "but he's good at looking after new members."

"True!" Klaus knew she was making a point.

She ended up placing the brown bag of left over food from the lunch she had with Leo and company. Stating the eatery was chosen by her son as a project for his on-line school's social study class. What she couldn't finish and extra dessert was put in to-go containers for her brought here.

"Bring back anything interesting?" Klaus asked mentioning the bag.

Way she tantalizes him in playful matter with hint of flirtatious whims from when she narrowed her eyes to tilting her head. Klaus welcomed when she scooted her way from corner to center of his desk chair. Positioning her self right before him line of vision, where she could reach out, and removes his glasses.

"You'll get one chance to guess my dessert ." She folds the glass and places them somewhere on his desk.

Giving Klaus a chance to loosen up and less stiff shouldered then he had been since leaving that morning. Greta wouldn't let up about him and Lady Taliyah needing to do a traditional wedding. Was forgotten when his green eyes watched her lean toward his form with her lips creased. Pressing those peach crème covered lips against his mouth as his eyelids fall shut. Not reacting at first, since he was always taken by surprise when Lady Taliyah pulled these good-humored stunts. He had come to accept about a girl, Days filled with a golden blonde haired girl always by his side.

Whose presence to this very day, like right now, when air the Klaus breathed in and felt her finger tips. Way just her thumbs message the hair along his neck as her manicured nails scrape against neck's skin. Sent shiver up and down his spine so much he would end up pulling her into his lap. Along with upping a simple kiss to a little tongue on her end to be added by slipping pass her lips. Giving him the chance to taste the spices mixed with food pieces that were left in her mouth.

Flavors swooshed around within his mouth as he begins to silently hum

Telltale signs of a rich crème mixed with peach juice were spread through out her lipstick clad lips. Beyond that was a crumble texture made from crushed gram crack and brown sugar blended together. Was all he could get when she advocated her self away from his lips and said vermuten to him.

"Cheese cake with sweeten peaches."

Small smile that graced lips still covered in a custard tart as she nods her head up and down, "Good boy." Had her following the seams of a rather luxurious and skillfully modified vest he wore. To the edge of where the silk tie was tuckered in and undid a top button or two as she laid her head on his shoulder. Ways he placed her ear to his clothed chest was a soothing sight to Klaus.

"What time would we expect you home?"

Her not making clear eye contact with him was her way of avoiding the expression of guilt he would make. Way his eye brows would bend or eyes would furrow while they fill with blame and sadness. Left she to hear the sounds of his heart starting to speed up from just her closeness.

"How does one make an appointment with Mr. Starphase?" She sounded sincere.

"Taliyah, I -" Klaus addressed her going wide eyed.

"Kidding." She gave him a Cheshire Cat grin followed by her placing a finger to his lips. "I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to become your wife. Safety of the people in this city comes first and for most. Are one of many reasons why I want to support you in this life and the next."

"Means nothing, since my conduct has been deplorable and sets a bad example for Riesgraf." Klaus conveyed how he was failing as a father and her fiancée.

"Next time your have free, we're having a hassle free day of family bonding time." She lightly kissed his nose. "I am concerned about you working your self to death."

He ended up lifting one of his hands to her face to brush away loose strands of her hair away from her eyes. Where he peered into those endless pools of understanding and a owner of a vast heart. Tracing the outline of her face to her lower jaw and leaning ever so close to return the kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hidden away what was now a shared bedroom of the newly engaged couple, nightdress clad Lady Taliyah was found. She pulled on a waist length robe after braiding her auburn hair into a complex tri-twist. Getting up from cushion seat of her Victorian vanity's cushioned seat in a graceful motion. Walking toward the room's small lounge area where two chairs sat before a small fireplace. She noticed the beginning of a Prosfair game was in the middle of being placed between Klaus and someone. She ended up taking one black pawns and moving it two spaces forward. Ready to make another move, if the door to the bedroom wasn't forced opened by a panicked Riesgraf.

"Please let me spend the night in here with your and dad?" He sounded rather desperate.

"Your aunt?" Lady Taliyah asked him.

"YES!" He stressed the word.

Lady Taliyah ended up waving her son over if he closed the door and sat down on one of the chairs. Riesgraf decided to sit on the armrest of chair opposite his mother would sit on as conversation started.

"She brought up Telka!" He mumbled a name.

"One of the Marriage contestants offered at your as a future bride." Lady Taliyah recalled the girl.

"Aunt Greta spoke to her parents about bringing her over seas for a meeting." Riesgraf whispered.

"How she convince Male Yuki-Onna and Ice Sorcer?" Lady Taliyah had to hear this.

She got was a shrug from her own son and a yawn from him as he was unable to keep his eyes open. Had her privately summoning the maid with already pumped up air mattress and bed linens to the bedroom. Was set up next to the entrance way out to terrace for Riesgraf to lay and fall asleep on. His mother even turned off the light in that half of the room for him to get to sleep quietly. She would have comfortably watched him slumber, if she hadn't remembered Klaus in the bathroom.

"Please stay asleep long enough for me and daddy to copulate?" She whispered to him.

"Uncle Edmund and my nanny are louder then you and dad." Riesgraf yawned answering her.

Only to tell him how he was too much like his Uncle Edmund and grandfather in personality and attitude. Allowed her to watch Riesgraf in his slumbering state before she remembered she wasn't alone; Klaus was in the bathroom. Soon he made him self known when he walk out of the bathroom in a towel. That moving wall of muscle with patches of red hair and covered in a terry cloth material. Who would stand out side of Rose Wood door with stream pouring out of the doorway.

"Is everything alright?" He'd noticed Lady Taliyah sitting in the dark.

"Your sister+ arranged marriage=our son." She answered.

Klaus' expression soured when he figured the answer when on his way to lit part of the room to dress for bed. Conflicting arguments about this arranged union for his son was good fit for him. He was getting single chance at love that came in the form of a girl his own age. Both had excellent abilities within the supernatural world with one already being a member of Libra. Just one his son his was already in love and rekindle relationship that was going slow. Other was one reflection of his existing romance with women of his son and childhood sweet heart. Just his son and the young lady were more friends then romantically involved.

He was pulled from his train of thought when a rustling of the bed's sheets had his head turning. Finding Taliyah crawling under the covers onto her side looking quite discourage to invite. Klaus worked quickly to fasten the strings of the sleep pants before pulling his sleeveless tee on. Had his making his way to the bed after placing his glasses on night stand and taking a seat.

"We will have a chat with Greta tomorrow." He hoped his words brought her comfort.


	10. Chapter 8

AN:

Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond while Klaus as a love child from a teenage romance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Eight- Sisterly Terror PT2-

Greta's stay within Klaus' home was growing increasing rigid with everyone also living within those walls. A few of her demands were ignored or consider offensive she didn't agree with everyday interactions. One of them being a stranger she deemed a piece of property or asset, which should be locked away for Blood Breed hunts. That was protested by Klaus and Edmund in telling her that Leo was a person. Lady Taliyah against the very idea of Leo being used as a tool and states he was apart of their family. Second had to be was how LeClaire wasn't in the care of her birth father; instead her aunt. Ready to say, that she needed to be raised in a more structured environment and better education. That was turned down when reminded that LeClaire's future was up to her aunt legally {not that Greta was ready to challenge that}. Third was quickly dismissed by Edmund and Klaus. Being that Greta wanted them both to rethink their choices in future spouses they were marrying. Bringing up that Anaxagorou, wasn't a citizen of Germany or UK with no knowledge of how to act properly. Lady Taliyah needed to further improve her attempts at being more professional. Left Edmund trying not to laugh at the statement about Anaxagorou while Klaus ignored Greta. Fourth was the sleeping arrangement that Klaus and Lady Taliyah currently had. That people who were engaged shouldn't be sharing a bed until after they're married. They were going against tradition of the bride living away from the groom before their wedding day. How they were setting a bad example for their children in living in lust. Results in Lady Taliyah and their son moving back into her town house in downtown Hellsalem's Lot. Fifth was her not dismissing her nephew's arranged marriage to a fellow noble. Overlooking her brother's and Lady Taliyah's attempts to get her to call off the union to free their son.

Anything after that was put on hold or left on the back burner…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo sat right next to a platinum blond haired girl that was descendant from Russian and Japanese nobility. She had her father's pale skin and these Ice Blue eyes that reflected the surface of giant glacier. Rest of her was a reserved girl that turned Zapp down about having an older or younger sister. Only she had an older brother in a commitment relationship with an older Ice Elemental Zapp could meet. Not that her sibling was into open relationship or even sharing his new boyfriend. Who was openly allowed to call Mr. Starphase as an Uncle and huggle him without trouble. He in turn would ask about her parents back in St. Petersburg, Russia in his greeting to her. She instantly was attracted to cylinder tank with glass walls and metal casting. Where a swim trunk clad Zed followed around just watching her move around the main office area. She asked a question a second about the mermaid being apart of Libra and having him in this tank.

Tekla only calmed down when Riesgraf stepped out of the elevator doors holding a box fill food and drinks from Jack's Rocket Diner. He would put down on nearest table's surface with his mother right behind him. Saying she enjoyed the brisk drive through Hellsalem's Lot to get to Jack's Rocket Diner. Panhandlers asking for money were a little brothering and wait for food to be bagged was long. End result was a massive order of food as form of celebration for Tekla coming to visit. Sight of Riesgraf had Tekla waiting for him to stop greeting his father and Gilbert to approach her.

"Zdrastvooyts." Riesgraf tried to pronounce the traditional Russian greeting for Tekla.

"Hallo!" She in turn waved toward him.

She then took his arm and pulled him aside when Zapp ran by without a care insisting on stuffing his face. Riesgraf ended up agreeing with Tekla that Zapp was a babnik(translated: womanizer) in whisper. Tekla couldn't help but laugh when she watched Zapp stuff his face with out using a once of manners. Didn't stop Leo from offering one of the many burgers he orders to her Tekla. Hoping she understood his English when he held up an untouched burger to her after asking her.

"Thank you." She takes the burger while surprising Leo. "I hear you're the holder 'All Seeing Eyes of God'?"

Leo blushed when he answered her in a mumbled form of speech unable to make eye contact with her. Riesgraf had to clarify his answer for Tekla when she couldn't clearly hear what he said. She laughed asking if food from Jack's Rocket Diner was any good to eat as she picked the wrapper open.

"She only used to eating katsudon and katsudon pirozkhias as snacks." Riesgraf explained Tekla's eating habits. "Half the time it's high end Russian or Japanese cuisine she's eaten."

"Vkunsno!" Tekla reacted from her first bite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus got Lady Taliyah to return to his apartment for a few nights despite his sister's instance she stay away. Meant Tekla was given a few extra chances to spend more time with Riesgraf outside of Libra. Were taken of advantage by her when she insisted she also spend time in Viata's company. Always asking questions about why he couldn't carry on his career as an ordained minister. Find a small church within Hellsalem's Lot to spread the word of the Lord among the lost masses. Not that she was impressed with him putting his skills from working with Fang Hunters to use.

"I was waiting to ask my parents if I could join Libra." Tekla giggled at the thought. "Put my icy gifts to use."

"Maybe if your properly talk to them." Viata suggested. "They would understand."

"One could turn you into a human Popsicle by just staring at you and other can flash freeze someone." She recalled her parents' gifts.

"They created the Ice Queen incarnate." Riesgraf would join them.

He ended up setting down a serving tray of meat pies his mother has baked from fresh beef and pork; she got at the butcher. Stating his mother originally went on a baking spree to show Greta she knew how to cook. Made too many to the point, she was giving them away to everyone at work and personal friends.

"I pitched these from her last batch." Riesgraf laid down forks also. "Dig in!"

"Your mom is really trying to prove your aunt wrong?" Tekla was first to pick one.

"She repaired my shirts by hand." Viata was impressed.

Laughs between the three of them could be heard through the doors of the guest lounge by ears of a red haired workaholic. He as making his way to the kitchen when a smell caught of freshly baked goods caught him. Being he missed breakfast and didn't call to Gilbert for his usual tea and pastries. Had his stomach growling and him needing something to silent his growing hungry. Didn't mean a smile would cross his face when he heard laughing of his son, their guest, and Viata. He would wear all the way to the kitchen to find Lady Taliyah in an apron running around. Her hair was done up in a bun and wearing oven mitts as she pulled a batch of cookies from the oven. Saying she knew he was coming by sooner or later to eat after missing his usual meals.

"Now seat down and eat." She points to a place she set up for him.

Had his pausing for a second when he watched Lady Taliyah turned her back to him after kiss was given. Image of a home back in place of his birth, he hadn't seen since coming to Hellsalem's Lot 3 yrs ago. One having to do with his mother in a apron and instructing his sisters in the kitchen; from his childhood home. Cooking up his and his brothers favorite foods for the planned dinner she was making. Telling him he wasn't allowed inside to snack on any of sweets she made earlier or left overs in the fridge. He would soon be drawn from when a soft voice asked him what was wrong, and hand was placed on his face.

"Klaus?" Lady Taliyah would worried ask her.

"Nur daran erinern {translated: Just remembering of home}." Klaus answers her in his native tongue with homesick expression.

Food was ignored while comfort was shared to calm a heart that was now revolving around growing homesickness. One that had her saying about time he desired to go back to Germany and see his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lady Taliyah ended up staying behind in Libra's office to watch a newly acquired being of supernatural kind. Instead of going out to the streets of Hellsalem's Lot to handle a partially case of human trafficking. Most of Libra's attention had everyone working double time because of who, she was looking after. Poor thing was a humanoid creature straight from a kid's fairytale called little mermaid. Except this one's hair was shaved off and most of her fin was covered in waterproof bandages. Her scales still held some of shine that reflected that of rainbow seen in the sky. Everything else had been surgically removed from fins that were once on her spine and back of her elbows.

"You hungry?" Lady Taliyah asked her.

The mermaid was in the very tank that was usual used for Zed, until a proper tank could be found for her. Not once had she stopped staring at the woman staring back at her from behind layers of glass. Who was taking homemade notes on every little action she made when in this tank. Snapping pictures of her as she moved around the cylinder shaped tube in the corner of the office.

"I can try to get some raw seafood for you." Lady Taliyah thought about their limit food sources. "I have to ask Zed what female eat…"

Lady Taliyah sighed some what helpless in what she should even feed a mermaid in the form of the food. She tried messaging the LHOS about any information they could give her on merfolk in general. Not once had they gotten back to her with her requested information on the subject. Left her to work with what she got from story books meant for children and tall tales from sailors. Learning this mermaid might eat the flesh of humans and have alluring song that could hypnosis man. Hadn't stop Lady Taliyah from trying to get this scared and traumatized creature to speak to her. Tell her a thing about her to what her name was, where she was from, or her eating habits were.

"I'm nothing like the dirty fisherman and human traffickers." Lady Taliyah tried to sound assuring. "I don care."

Lady Taliyah put down the yarn and knitting needles she was used to make a lengthy scarf for Klaus. Straightens out her knee length skirt as she adjusts her posture and way she been sitting. Reaching out toward the coffee table where a freshly brewed cup of tea set there for her. She picked up by the handle and lifts toward her lips to slowly sip the mixture into her mouth and swallows. Pondering forms of communication for her to use, possibly use Riesgraf's old picture cards for her. Just needing to find where she stored them in the Von Reinherz estate she hid them.

"I hope Katherine didn't toss them out?" Lady Taliyah asked herself.

She ended up putting down her tea cup on to its matching saucer as she looked for her wireless phone. Wanting to make a call to her personal maid about the subject without going through a person she didn't like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tekla was staying and being kept in Klaus' loft as a guest until she was able to return home in a month or two. She had free range of the apartment to Klaus' vast book collection when in the mood to read. To watching tv shows and movie programs on the flat screen in the lounge room. Sometimes allowed to visit his greenhouse to knit privately or water his vast collection of plants. When she was truly relaxed, she would create, knitting needle with her crystalline ability, and create accessories. Just this time around she was over seeing what had become a monthly medical visit. That was kept so private from prying eyes of media and Libra's enemies by her. She had come to do this simple procedure in the privacy of Klaus' bedroom with snacks by now.

"You're lucky we've always shared the same blood type." She spoke of their shared blood type. "Anaxagorou has connections to what I need."

She checks the tubing and the metal rod that held the upside blood bag with careful touch. As to not disturb the flow process in which the secure end of the tube rested in flesh of Klaus' arm. A needle the tubing connected too is covered in medical tape/gaze in a firm bandage.

"That should do." She pulled her hands away.

She ended up pulling off the plastic gloves she's been wearing to keep a sterile environment for Klaus. Dumping the used gloves into a porcelain bin next to a side table he used for his personal items. Fixing the lace sleeves of her blouse asking Klaus wanted her to call Gilbert or their maid. Ready to walk off in search of her son so should check if he needed a blood transfusion. If someone hadn't grabbed her arm and pulled her back toward a bed with a cold left side. She was placed on after being completely tugged back on the soft mattress right next to the Klaus.

"I prefer you stay." Klaus whispered with his arms still around her waist.

"Forgot how stubborn you are." She got the hint.

Had her retaking his place on a bed that was still kept her body's shape after not laying her or a week. Just this time she would end up removing her digger stiletto heels and most of her jewelry. She could comfortable place her head on Klaus' clothed chest and by lulled to sleep by his heart's beat. Pounding of his heart pounding fresh blood through his veins had her smile appearing on her face.

"You still smile as clearly as you did when we were children." Klaus spoke of Lady Taliyah and him as children.

"During a time Greta would followed us where we would go." Lady Taliyah sighed. "Now she doesn't want ..."

Klaus' hold on her tighten as a consist subject his sister made to him about not marrying Lady Taliyah surfaced. One of many points his sister brought up was when the Blood Breed gave him a level 12 infection. Bringing up how Lady Taliyah didn't do a single thing to stop the first bite from happening.

"I blame my immature self for not being to…" She was unable to finish her sentence upon Klaus adjusting his grip.

She could feel the huffing of air from his nostrils on top of her head when he head was placed under his chin. Hs arm was now completely wrapped around her waist and had her pressed against his chest. Their legs on the verge of entangling with the closeness they two were now sharing.

"You being here is enough." Klaus would whisper to her. "I would be much happier if you and our son moved back?"

"Your sister?" Lady Taliyah asked about Greta's objections.

Klaus would only stare at her with his usual silent expression as if he was making a point with her. Had her sighing and saying he won this argument knowing way to send Greta home was figured out. Bringing how Riesgraf won his first Prosfair tournament against a 5 time Alter-World being. How his picture with the trophy will be posted in the local Hellsalem's Lot newspaper entertainment page.

"He was such a natural with each opponent." Lady Taliyah spoke of the proud moment. "Not that the protests about a human with supernatural gifts helped."

Whole afternoon Klaus would listen to her brag about their son and his first win in a competition. How Gilbert and the maid are figuring out where the trophy should be placed in the lounge. Leo asked so many questions about how Riesgraf earn his win as Zapp call the youth a nerd. Father Antonescu sealed Zapp's mouth while Chain insisted they go out and celebrate some time. Mr. Starphase was more interested in the newspaper he been reading at that time as he listens. Zed would end up asking the teen for details on the game he learned from his father. Edmund would boast in his loudest matter about how Riesgraf was a true Von Reinherz like his farther. Anaxagorou ended up giving his charge a wrapped box as a gift with hint to open when he got home.

"He's truly our son." Lady Taliyah couldn't resist a smile.

Earned her a familiar embrace from Klaus that reminded her why he asked for her forever companionship. That had her whispering something into his ear that had him raising an eyebrow as an answer. Had her spending the rest of the night pointing out why she came up with this plan, and how to work it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tekla confronted Greta on one subject when she was presented with a wedding dress that belonged to Klaus' mother. Edmund almost laughed at the sight while Klaus saw Lady Taliyah rejecting the dress. Riesgraf stay quiet the whole time as Leo watch the whole scene take place. Father Antonescu ended of agreeing with Tekla not giving into Greta after of be cold still performing weddings.

"I already have someone I prefer over Riesgraf." She spoke of her crush. "My fathers' and your parents have called off the union."

She ended up handing over the box that held the folded up dress back to Greta in a signal movement. To only pull back and gather her self as she spoke about going home and announcing her engagement. Wishing her former fiance good luck with his own future after learning he had taken charge of what he wanted vs what his father's family wanted of him.

"I want to come back as an agent of Libra." She spoke of a career choice.

"You'll have to put up with Zapp." Lady Taliyah mentioned a problem.

"Worth it!" She got up.

She waved to everyone as a form of goodbye since she was leaving by plane to get back home this day. Her bags were packed and had her ticket been bought all by her while she was exploring Hellsalem's Lot. A ride to take her to the airport had already been scheduled that morning by her.

"Why don't you stay?" Greta asked rather desperately. "Give your self more time."

"Take the hint." Edmund confidently spoke. "She's made up her mind."

"Don't." Anaxagorou had to remind Edmund to not provoke his sister.

Edmund sigh knowing they were leaving for appointment they had at a local orphanage in downtown Hellsalem's Lot. Finding a place that met Edmund's standard of adopting a child was pretty hard on Gilbert, and the maid. Research the two had to make in finding a place with a supernatural background. To only find a hidden group home that only took in Alter-World children with human DNA. Some were given up by their human parent in one form or another while other were abandon. A few never knew their human or Alter-World creators since being born in back alley. Older ones were outcasts or known trouble makers that refused to conform to society. All had abilities or powers that peaked Edmund's interest to the point he wasn't to adopt one or two. Anaxagorou just wanted to get their marriage ceremony and honeymoon over with. Having a child was something he was use to since he helped raise Riesgraf as his caretaker.

"I look forward to working with you all." Tekla nods her head.

She ended up walking over toward a VERY silent Leo and breathed into her hands to form an icy display. Barely moving her fingers as she formed a swirling motion to form a familiar shape Leo knew. Forming a rose completely made of ice that was so crystal clear and transparent. That when handed to Leo upon being down as a creation of future friendship between them.

"It's a form of ice that can't ever melt and forever cold." Tekla blushes as she holds over the blue rose. "Consider it a promise of future team mate."

"Thanks." He took the rose from her.

She then side stepped Leo and leaned forward to give Riesgraf a simple hug before she pulled away. He hugged her back before she pulled away and ran over to Klaus and Lady Taliyah with a smile on her face. Repeated what she did to Riesgraf by giving one after the other a hug while she thanked them. Klaus stiffen at the contact from the young girl while returns the hug. Had her pulling away and waving her good byes to Edmund and Anaxagorou before Gilbert walked in.

"Your ride is here." He spoke of Tekla's taxi.

Off she went to return home and inform her fathers about everything that happen in Hellsalem's Lot. Finally get her crush to confess to her with all the stories of about living in her ex-fiancée's home. Possibly get her self her ring out to whole ordeal in a few years after establishing herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greta ended up re-entering home by herself on the night flight when she was defeated on both ends. Failing in convincing Tekla to stay longer and work out a union between her self and Riesgraf. Edmund was no where around in Klaus' apartment to found and have him return home to meet a bride. Had her guessing he and Anaxagorou were still at that orphanage picking their future children. People that saw her off were Lady Taliyah since case came up and Klaus usually in person handle the problem.

"I look forward to seeing you at the wedding." Lady Taliyah puts on her best smile. "I'll be wearing my own dress."

Anything else after that left Greta to become quiet and seek relief from the company of someone she once admired. Beauty and strength Lady Taliyah carried within a world of darkness that could end her life. Threat of Blood Breed could be around any corner that involves Mafia related crimes, or illegal fights. Coming face to face with the one that turned her brother into a hybrid and him sealed away. Left her to seek a safer home life for her brother that didn't bring his work home with him.


	11. Chapter 9

AN:

Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond while Klaus as a love child from a teenage romance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Nine-

Zapp learned that changing his usual victim of teasing upon arriving at work was an idea he shouldn't have done. This person came in the form of the newest member of Libra being a female mermaid. He was ready to volunteer to act as her personal guide and translator through Hellsalem's Lot. Even spoke about having a few 'girlfriends' that could help her build a proper wardrobe of decent clothes.

"You keep this up; you'll be sent to a job sensitive class." Lady Taliyah passed Zapp with her arms full. "Cut it out!"

"…yea…." Zapp didn't even look Lady Taliyah's way.

She ended up sitting down the canvas bag she was holding to Gilbert calling to her son about getting his favorite snack. Would be pulled out by Gilbert and looked over by Klaus standing right next to him. Blush that brushed a cross his cheeks when reminded of the pocky game Lady Taliyah introduced him.

"You get Japanese melon?" Riesgraf asked.

"I got strawberry and chocolate banana." She adjusts her shawl. "All they had in stock."

Gilbert ended up handing the two boxes of pocky to Riesgraf, asking if he would like any tea with his snack. Got a wave of teen's head since Father Antonescu brought freshly squeezed juice for him to drink. Focused was placed on the bottle or two of fruit juice cartons sitting on the coffee table with no labels. Got a smile from his mother, she ended up pulling packs of different seafood from one of the bags before running into the next room where the cylinder tank was stored. Clicking of her heels would have caught Zed's attention. If he wasn't busy interacting and openly socializing with his newest tank mate. Smiles exchanged between the two of them had Lady Taliyah standing before the tank's glass. Her arms full of fish while others were all kinds of shrimp with some squid and canned tuna mixed in.

"You two having fun in there?" She happily asked. "I hope these were alright."

Around Zed's head would turn toward her and stare at her quite taken back by the variety of seafood she brought.

"Please help me pick which to feed you two." Lady Taliyah gives careful instructions.

She would climb a special ladder attached to this tank to a small platform sticking out of the top. Would be her place of sitting with her feet tuckered under and packaged seafood in both her arms. Zed would lend her a hand if he wasn't in a tank full of water and in a state of semi-undress. Riesgraf and Father Antonescu were ready to act, if she slipped off the platform and fell in the water. If from behind his desk and up that same ladder Klaus wouldn't be found beside her. She then kissed him on his actual cheek with barely any of her lipstick staining his skin or side burns.

"Don't they look so cute together?" She whispered to Klaus.

"Be best if we informed on him now before Zapp tries to scares her." Klaus answered.

Zed ended up tilting his head above the water he now floated in trying to understand what Lady Taliyah was saying. Not knowing of how mermaid was brought to New York, a fish vessel was apart of a trafficking ring. The crew of the fishing trawler would capture mermaids using standard fishing nets; among other harmful means. Left Libra to step in and learned of her existence in a metal tub of rainwater. Where she was taken and would be by people that held her hostage until a buyer was even found for her. Her temporary location was a local aquarium's isolation tank mending, and waiting for to be freed.

"He gets a girl and I'm stuck getting with abused an she-bitch while the chief has piece of arm candy that gave him a hell spawn." Zapp broke his silence.

"I have a name." Lady Taliyah heard what Zapp called about her.

Father Antonescu snickered at the comment about Riesgraf being a hell spawn before sealing Zapp's mouth. Riesgraf some what agrees with Zapp that his mom was a sweet treat on anyone's eyes. That she was a sight upon his father's arm, if she wore any of her more tailored corset gowns.

"Carrying on?" Lady Taliyah rolls her eyes.

Ready to help her climb down that narrow ladder after they were done sharing what she bought for Zed and his new friend. That he did as her way toward the corner of Klaus' desk where she sat. Perching her self on the desk's corner with her legs crossing as she fixed her skirt, so Zapp wouldn't stare. Way Lady Taliyah looked sitting there on only clean part of her fiancé's desk was a natural sight . One with grace of British charm and old world traditions rolled into mature form. Another gives off an air of a gentlemen that always gets misjudged as a beastly figure by others.

"Mr. Antonescu release Zapp's mouth, since we're going to need him." Lady Taliyah preferred a crude speaking Zapp over a quiet one.

Father Antonescu did as he was told as the newspaper Mr. Starphase was reading had an article about a gated-in community. Children would go missing for a total of three days and nights after a full moon. To only return to their parents as emotionless beings that only acknowledged you and basically function. Act eerily strange from forgetting to use a fork or even say their name when asked.

"This is going to be LeClaire's first case." Lady Taliyah was proud of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zed's new friend kept her distance from him when she watched him from outside the tank before joining her. Her appearance of human version of a fairy tale mermaid from bottoms half of a fish to top half a human. Scales completely covered her tail and most of her upper body for modesty sake. Whatever human features she had been heavily influenced by Marine Life she once lived among. Eyes that had two to three membrane eye lids that closed vertical and were transparent. Hair was slick back by her natural sleek she produce and bond by band made from a sea sponge. Her lack of actual nose and ears to her face as she stared at Zed; like she never saw a male before.

"Your name?" Zed quietly asked her. "You can call me Zed."

"Mizu." She barely spoke.

He then swims over to her requesting she show some type of battle ability if she were to stay with Libra (or him). Ready to show his Big Dipper Blood Battle Style to make her understand. To only witness she unfurling her tail and swim toward him as she blinks looking at him.

"Kiss?" She asked Zed.

Before he could answer her about what abilities she had or if she could even take a more humanoid form. His face was grabbed by her web clad fingers that had talons and scaled palms with rough finger tips. be drawn toward soft lips that ended up pressing to his own until he was released by her. Expression on her face as her whole being started to change from tail to pair of legs with webbed toes.

"Weird." She flexes her new legs.

She ended up twisting in the water to get a feel for her new found legs and a body more in a humanoid form. That had Zed blushing the whole time he watched her move around in histank. Seeing a uncovered female form with not a stitch of clothing on a scale clad form. Had Zed going wide eyed and ready to help cover her up her naked state.

"Need some help?" Lady Taliyah asked from outside the tank. "Don't worry, I sent Zed, Leo, and my son out to scout out our latest case."

Zed was the first one out of the tank when Mizu was right behind him rather struggling to stand up. She stumbled around on the small platform when she dragged herself out of the tank using her arms. Had her about too fall off the platform onto the hard wooden floor as she tripped over her new feet. Into Zed's arms she landed and in a state of shock about not ending up in Veterinary's office. He just didn't have his eyes open since he wasn't very comfortable with her VERY nude form.

"Let's get you dressed and find out your battle style." Lady Taliyah was touched by the picture.

Mizu quickly adapted to the all the clothes and attired bought to Libra's office just for her to wear. What she settled upon was outfit made from water friendly material that fit her form quite snuggly. Even the foot wrap with rubber soles she wore had her ready to show her abilities off. Requesting a few musical items to be needed since all she had was a voice she didn't want to use (before Zed). The maid formed a list on piece of paper before she went out and searched.

"You're a Siren?" Zed asked Mizu. "Means you're….."

"….NO!" She wouldn't let Zed call her a cannibal. "I throw up at the very thought of biting into a human. I've always been the weakest one among my sisters when I unable to kill and eat a lured male."

When she started to openly cry from terrible memories of her multiply siblings calling her scum for refusing human flesh. Instead of actual droplets of water coming from her tear ducts as she weeps. Teardrop shaped pearls fell in their place and onto the floor under her webbed feet. Be swept up by Zed slamming his hand down and creating a sheet of crimson colored material.

"Well?" Lady Taliyah asked. "Make sure to secure those."

"Sorry I get this way when I cry." Mizu tried to stop.

"It's alright dear; I have ability similar to what I do." Lady Taliyah sighs. "Crystalline Arrangement 49, Saphir-tranen{ sapphire tears}, countless tears flow from my tears ducts one after another forming perfectly rounded sapphires. Take on varies sizes that range from marbles to buck shot pellets that can be used for multiply reasons."

Mizu ended up sniffling as she tears started to dry up and leave her to have a small smile form on her face. Zed in turn would hand Lady Taliyah a tied up cloth made from his blood that held the pearls. Had Lady Taliyah already planning what she was going to do with these pearls given to her. Being that Zapp may plan to lure Klaus into one of his illegal fight nights to clear a debt. The pearls from a crying mermaid would be a nice way to clear Zapp's debt and bet on the side.


	12. Chapter 10

AN:

Klaus and Leo share a close Father-Son bond while Klaus has a love child from a teenage romance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Ten-

As a conversation about everyone's favorite flavors of pocky that Riesgraf started Viata sighing at teen's form of conversation. Saying he preferred all flavors despite Aunt Greta's objections about those types of sweets being bad. Her reasoning was they were tooth rotting and unhealthy for someone his age to snack on. Would be forgotten when Father Antonescu placed a whole bag of mixed flavors down. Saying it was a payment for exorcising a phantom ghost from their shop that following morning.

"Still a holy man, despite the sin you made." Zapp tried to sound funny.

"Coming from a devote follower of lust." Father Antonescu struck back.

"At least I didn't break my vow of celibacy." Zapp poked at Father Antonescu's vows.

"That smoking you doing isn't slowly killing you?" Father Antonescu asked.

"When I smoke, doesn't seem to bother any body." Zapp smirks at the comment."

"Which ones, unwed women you bed or ones in that little black book of yours?" Father Antonescu questions with a lifted eye brow.

Zapp was left mumbling his life style had nothing to do with sinful joke he tried to make to a priest. Made worst when Chain appeared on time atop Zapp's head asking if she could sample a box. She was handed by Father Antonescu and Zapp would have said something; If Chain hadn't shoved endless pocky stick after stick in his mouth. His mother looked to his father for some type of answer on the subject about the date. Klaus didn't look up from computer screen where he was playing Prosfair online. She would end up sighing in remembering getting Klaus to look up from a game was always hard. All she could do was explain later to Klaus, that she wanted to have a family night with LeClaire.

She made sure to have one of her home made cookies to give to Sonic. That little monkey took the sweet and popped off Leo's shoulder to leave them alone. Allowing Lady Taliyah to take a seat next to Leo and lean over to his ear with a suggestion. He would listen and nod in agreement with what she had to say before pulling his camera out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LeClaire wouldn't stop crying when she was dropped off at her father's home and not a big brother to play with. She didn't want to just play with the three headed three headed German shepherd named Eberhardt. Watch her favorite movies without someone's lap to seat on and share popcorn. Walk in Klaus' green house with someone holding her hand and pointing out the plant life. Braid their long hair while they had actual tea parties with fine china served tot hem by Gilbert. Help the maid or Lady Taliyah bake countless sweets in the kitchen or cook dinner with them. Left her to be picked up by The Maid and taken to the Butler's Pantry for hand dipped fruit and tea.

Leaving Lady Taliyah to retreat from the dinner table she had set up for the three of them and to area outside the green house. Taking a seat on one of the iron frame chairs to face the city line Klaus' loft gave to her. Sun light reflecting off the roofs of buildings that created a piece of artwork that had started to calm her. Had her deciding to ask Leo if he wanted to capture this image for here. Possibly help him get the equipment he was going to need to capture such a sight.

"May I join you?" She felt fingers tenderly push strands of her hair aside. "LeClaire is in the hands of Gilbert and the maid."

"Go ahead! Since your sister's insults of me being a terrible mother is finally happening." She sighs tilting her head back to look up.

Hearing your Beloved agree with your siblings had Klaus hurriedly seek out Lady Taliyah's side and say she was wrong. The women singled handed raised their son while he recovered from his Blood Breed's bite, and established Libra. Put up with every demand his family placed on her with out being wed to him. Work around his work-a-holic schedule and life style after her and their son relocated to Hellsalem's Lot. Ignore the rumors and Vatican about her husband turning into a Blood Breed.

"You have the patience of a saint when it came to me." His hand traced the side of her face.

"You have the wrath of a Demon." Her Crystal blue eyes looked into his smoldering Green Ones. "Who never forgot his heart."

She took in that feeling of his rough fingertips gliding across her gentle skin toward her bottom of her face. This coarseness of his skin, that came from drifting over a keyboard, or colliding inside enemies' body. Had her reaching toward and take hold with her own baby soft skin fingers. Grasping in as tightly as she could to interlace their fingers and trace the faded scars on the back of his hand. Each linear mark was mapped out by lights touch from finger tips covered in silk. Not going beyond the cuff of his buttoned up dress shirt with a ruby cuff links.

"Mien Sonnengott, wie ich liebe." She spoke in his native tongue.

That gentle giant took in the natural lines of her jaw with those callus coated fingers to memorize her expression. Had him using his other arm that wasn't being held by one of her hands to reach out and wrap around her waist. Once the grip was secure on her, he pulls her out of her seat in one swift motion. Having her fall forward and into his lap with a solid thud with a strong arm wrapped around her. Left her to adjusts her self in his embrace by taking a more side wards position and look at him.

"Meine Rose." He whispers above hearable tone.

Their foreheads ended up softly pressing against each other as he drew their still connected hands to his chest. Which drew her even closer to his chest and able to hear his strong beat of his heart. She welcomed from him since he was never this intimate outside the bedroom. That gentle giant took in the natural lines of her jaw with his eyes to memorize her expression.

"I think my appetite is back." She blushes as her stomach growled.

"You and Edmund are alike in to many ways." Klaus couldn't help but smirk.

He would end up scooping her up in his arms as if she was a princess that had just been rescued from a dragon. Raising from his seat and saying he needed to start practice in holding her like this when they become newly weds. To only be reminded, she wasn't wearing his mother's wedding dress nor were they getting married on his family's estate. He quite agreed since his sister had their mother's dress shipped to her townhouse. Since Edmund was using her townhouse as a place for his extended stay in the States. He laughed at the image of Lady Taliyah wearing such a conservative looking wedding gown. Anaxagorou had to inform his employer on what had been shipped to her former address.

"That can be solved." Klaus answered her. "I have Gilbert reheat everything."

"You know me to well." She would lean forward to place a kiss on his cheek.

A shade of crimson would slowly appear upon his cheek bones when she gently tilts her head onto his clothed chest. A delicate hum came from her Rose Red Lips that worsen his blush with each step he took. Greenhouse's door would be opened by a familiar metallic vine coming from other side of the door. Anaxagorou was casually dressed with some new wrist bands on his wrists as he waved to them. Stating that Edmund wanted to come over and see his little princess for family night dinner.

"They're in the dinner room." Anaxagorou spoke where he left them. "I left to look for you."

"Where are your usual bands?" Lady Taliyah asked him about his new jewelry.

"Don't know, Edmund slapped these on me this morning." He sighs looking at them.

He didn't like how Edmund took his plain looking bands and had them completely redone by skilled hands. Surface was polished and design of a cross was carved into the surface; that was centered on a set of rubies.

"Most be his way of proposing since he's never one for tradition." Klaus figured.

"It's that Easter Sunday all over again." Lady Taliyah recalls a certain memory.

"At least this is a more settle version of that." Anaxagorou sighs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riesgraf calm home to his family sitting in the lounge and listening to German Philharmonic Orchestra on TV. A happy LeClaire was sitting in Leo's lap sharing a big bowl of pocket with Sonic. The holder of `All Seeing Eyes of the Gods ` was comfortable being pressed up against the sofa's edge. A rather large sofa cushion had been placed behind his back to make him cozier. Edmund was laid on the sofa with his head on Anaxagorou's lap and wide awake looking toward the screen. Anaxagorou was sitting back on the sofa with his attention focused on the screen.

Had Riesgraf ready sit among them, if he didn't walk over toward room's furthest corner where his parents sat. His father was sitting before a Chess board ready to make yet another move against his mother. Lady Taliyah was in the middle of completely remodeling a wedding dress not made for her. She completely had taken large piece of lace and white fabric apart with a seam ripper and scissors.

"You know Oma isn't going to like what you did to her wedding dress." Riesgraf looked over what his mother did.

"Besides the list of other things I've done." Lady Taliyah tried to laugh.

She would put down her thimble and seam ripper on the table beside the board to look upon her son. Offering her son to take over her side of the board against his father in their on going chess game. Using the excuse she had to take what remands of wedding dress meant for a female giant. Make a wedding gown that would fit her smaller height and rather curvy form.

"Sometimes I think how I survived carrying your to term." Lady Taliyah rose to her heel clad feet. "Von Reinherz bloodline has always been known for ….healthy children…"

"I can attest to that." Edmund roared from across the room.

Anaxagorou and LeClaire had to shush Edmund for them to listen or even hear the music that was playing. Not wanting to be in trouble with his niece and his fiancé for being to loud for ruining the show. He quieted down after Anaxagorou agreed to share a kiss with him before they turned in. They couldn't agree to anything else beyond a kiss since LeClaire would end up asking about it.

"Moving on." Riesgraf was comfortable about the topic. "I had a great night."

"Good because your father and I decided to have another child." Lady Taliyah spoke rather proudly.

"Taliyah!" Klaus looked up from the board. "We agreed to tell him when he was ready."

LeClaire couldn't help but cheer at the thought of becoming a big sister while Edmund looked to Anaxagorou. Those thick eyebrows of red hair were wiggled up and down at the notion of children. Had Anaxagorou reminding Edmund of their last visit to a local orphanage and what happen. The children they could choice among weren't very welcoming when asked to introduce themselves. All gave some kind of attitude toward the pair that left a bad taste in Edmund's mouth. Anaxagorou chalk the experience up to another fail attempted Edmund's family will hold against them.

"Either tell him now or wait till rest your family gets here next month and hear about how Fritz and poor?" Lady Taliyah asked him with fury in her voice. "God knows when Greta and …your mother…."

Lady Taliyah ended up waving her head at the last memory of Dorthe before Riesgraf and she had before leaving Germany. Way that woman warned Lady Taliyah of the mistake she was making by leaving the safety of Von Reinherz estate. The woman was around Leo's height with Silvery tresses pinned up. These fiery Green Eyes hidden behind these little bifocals sitting on nimble nose. String of pearls around her neck and matching ear rings in her ears framed her face. In a white, button up worn under a heavy wool sweater and A-line skirt with 1-inch heels. Created this image of an 'attractive older secretary', who worked for CEO of a major company.

"I'll be in the back." Lady Taliyah would excuse her self from the room.

Edmund and Klaus would end up looking at each from across the room as Anaxagorou mumbled the words 'not again'. Leo was to busy keeping LeClarie from crying from the absence of second mommy. Riesgraf was left to either chase after his mother or finish his parent's game with his father. That would never come to an end when Klaus would be up and out of his seat to track down Lady Taliyah.

"Make sure to turn on the charm." Edmund shouts after Klaus.

"Is everything ok?" Leo would ask looking to Anaxagorou for answers.

"A long story about how a family always viewed Klaus' romantic choice." Anaxagorou answered. "For some other time …"


	13. Family Visit PT1

AN:

Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond while Klaus as a love child from a teenage romance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Family Visit -

Leo once asked what the rest of the Von Reinherz family was like one day over a lunch at the office. Anaxagorou broken his plastic fork in the middle of mid-chewing his Johnny Rocket Grilled Chicken salad. Lady Taliyah tilts her head out of curiosity when slurping her Mango Tango tea. Riesgraf had to steal Zapp's large sofa to keep from choking on a mouthful of Johnny Rocket cheeseburger. Eberhardt tucked his tail and went running toward Klaus' desk to hide underneath at the mention. Father Antonescu clutches his rosary as the room fell into awkward quietness around Leo.

"Uh…..did I do something wrong?" Leo barely spoke above a whisper.

Zapp was ready to complain about his lack of a soda and put the blame on a Klaus' hellspawn. The memories of how his mouth had been sealed shut didn't surface and kept him from saying a thing. Leaving a eerie tension to slowly form before someone brew up the courage to speak.

"Where do we start?" Lady Taliyah would ask finishing her drink. "Too many beginnings."

"Never tell the eldest, he looks like a mountain man in a design suit." Anaxagorou recalled when he first met Edmund. "I was harassed for 6 months by him."

Lady Taliyah would tell Leo that Edmund's form of showing affection was rough form of teasing toward someone. He pulled out all the stops when Anaxagorou came into his life and opened his mouth. Perusing the ex- officer for those 6-mnths then wooing and winning over his arranged fiancé.

"After those 6-mnths, he mad me mount him like a horse and roughly rode him." Anaxagorou smiled at the memory. "That stubborn oaf and I have been together ever since."

"The lesson of that?" Leo didn't understand.

"They can be quite tenacious." Lady Taliyah looked toward Klaus. "A trait I am glad not all inherited."

Rest of lunch hour was filled with stories about Von Reinherz family that Leo took in one after the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo found out that Lady Taliyah and Riesgraf besides Klaus were the smallest members of the Von Reinherz family. Mostly because the room was split down the middle two different groups sitting at opposites ends. Out of town guests were took up the sitting area of the office where Gilbert served tea. Among them was Greta accepting her tea cup being refilled while asking others about seconds. One she addressed as mother was still working on her first cup in a firm sitting posture. Had Greta turning toward sofa, where a couple sitting rather closely and chatting with each other.

Closest one that could hear Greta was a mousy girl with this wide frame glasses and frilly hair. Her clothes were mixture of conservative and modest as she started to trembled. Porcelain cup and saucer in her hands started to make an unpleseant rattling noise as she looked to Greta and her mother-in- law. Who becomes tongue tied when she tried to form a single sentence to speak. Left Greta's second younger brother to speak for them in calm matter as he calmed his wife. He was foot or two taller then close Klaus with his fiery red hair cut shorter; then what Edmund and Klaus had. In a more settle version of a suit that had a more European style.

"We're fine." He answered taking the tea cup and saucer from his wife's hands.

He placed the saucer and teacup on the coffee table to save his wife from yet another lecture from his sister. Not that his wife's habit of repeatedly spilling and dropping countless glasses and cups. Due to how nervous she gets in social situations, such as this form of tea shared between family. She could never feel at ease with ever she was around her husband's female, blood relatives. Greta was always pointing out her small mistakes when in public or correcting her behavior. How properly hold her self during all kinds of sociable occasions around friends' of the family. What to wear whenever she would go out into the public eye or just at home with her husband. Her mother-in-law always brings up the Von Reinherz line needs to be secure for future of the family. Remind her that she window to create life in form of children was getting closer and closer. Left her a wreck in ways she started to question her marriage to her husband.

"I would love a refill." Lady Taliyah would ask in her most serenest tone.

She put on her best smile and tilted her head to the side while still propped up on corner of Klaus' desk. Ignoring stares from Greta and her future mother-in-law aimed toward outfit she chose to wore. Her usual outfit that had her wearing a belted sweater at the waist then her usual shawl. Her hair was in a half braided bun and braided ponytail then up in a tight bun. As she held a rather plain looking tea cup and saucer that didn't match the set that Gilbert was user to serve. Handle was more curved and shape was more flora in design the painted on a print versions.

"My Little Crystal wants seconds?" She would address her son.

She got was wave of his head from side to side while he was still munching on a lemon tart that Gilbert gave him. Making sure to keep his mouth closed and wipe his outer parts free of crumbs as he chewed. Had him tapping Klaus on his shoulder to gain permission in watering the many plants all around them. To be handed a watering can by his mother when he got a simple nod from Klaus still facing the computer. Off the teen went to fill the watering can as Gilbert made his way over to the Klaus' desk. A teapot in his hand ready to put more brewing tea into cup and fill whatever request she had.

"Come in Leo, Make your self at home and come meet our guests." Lady Taliyah would finally call to him. "They heard so much about you from Greta."

A stiffly standing Leo would end up leaving the spot he been standing in for past few minutes for direction of Klaus' desk. Where a chair was re-position by the maid for him to seat near Lady Taliyah.

"Tea?" The maid offers Leo.

"No thanks." He whispered loud enough for her to only hear.

He ended up being allowed to take whatever pasties accompany the tea from the three tier dessert trey. While Lady Taliyah would sip her refilled cup and tilts her head toward Leo to point every one out. He already knew who Greta and Edmund from past inter actions, just not the other people around them. The couple sitting opposite great on the sofa is Friedrich Von Reinherz and his wife, Svetlanka. Married about an 8 years and haven't been blessed with a single child of their own. Older looking women that has been leering at her is Klaus' mother aka Dorthe Von Reinherz. A traditional and firm woman, who was finally seeing her youngest and his beloved settle down.

"Only person missing is Father Von Reinherz." Edmund roared from across the room.

Anaxagorou was able to wiggle out of Edmund's embrace enough to get take a proper breath in. Coming up with some excuse to go get more donuts and hand held desserts that Edmund wouldn't accept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning within Klaus' home usually started with Gilbert and his new co-worker being the first ones to wake, before everybody else. Already in uniform as they made their way out of their separate rooms. Anaxagorou would be found sitting in the connecting hallway between the servant quarters and main house. A plainly decorated mug filled with plain black coffee in gloved one hand. Other resting in his lap as he stared out a window before waves were exchanged with the others. Only entrance going to and from Servant Quarters' would open and reveal Edmund. He would give them a nod of his head before going to Anaxagorou's side and informing him.

Smiles were exchanged between them from what the Maid would notice while Gilbert reminds her, eyes to her self. She wouldn't witness what would further happen between them as she walked further away. Stopping before set of doors that led into the main house and waits on Gilbert. Who would reach out with on of his gloved hands and take hold of the door's knob in a secure grip. He would turn and pull to open the door wide enough for her and him self to pass through the door way. Making sure to close the door behind him as he came to complete stop a few inches behind the Maid.

"Everything alright Miss. Mikayla?" Gilbert would ask about her sudden stop.

He looked over her apron clad shoulder to see the household's latest arrival on ridding around on Eberhardt's back. She was running beside the three headed German shepherd with a chew toy in her little hands. Giggles and smile she wore on her small face as she ran around playing with Eberhardt. Some times she would stop in place and let one of Eberhardt's three heads lick her cheeks. To only be told to be careful by the person watching her from one of the windowsills.

"Good morning and sorry we're in the way." Lady Taliyah greets Gilbert and the Maid. "She was dropped off early this morning by her aunt and I was only up."

"Hello!" LeClaire would stop playing with Eberhardt to greet Gilbert and The maid.

She made sure to curtsy properly when she faced forward and moved just she was showed by Lady Taliyah. She earned a small applauded from the Maid and a good job from Gilbert, impressed with her.

"Come on, Sweetie." Lady Taliyah would call to LeClaire. "Let's go wash up and greet rest of the family."

"Can Eberhardt tag along?" LeClaire would hug neck connecting all three heads. "Mr. Leo going to be there?"

She got a lick once more from all three heads when Lady Taliyah gave her a yes and would allow her to see Riesgraf. Had LeClaire running to a woman she would come to call her step-mother, and want to be carried. Up into the air she would go within Lady Taliyah arms and Eberhardt beside the women. Saying their good byes to Gilbert and the maid this hour knowing they both are going to be busy. That had the both end up further walking through out the house to where everyone was asleep. Starting with walking into those rooms and walking who ever was inside. Friedrich and his wife had their feet on the floor from a simple knock on their bedroom door. Saying they would be at the breakfast table after getting themselves ready in a few hours. Greta grumpily took up a sitting position in middle of her bed as she pulled her sleeping mask off. Not impressed with the Maid's way of waking her and request she leave her this hour. Dorthe was already awake and leaving her room after hearing the news of her second grandchild last night. About to ask where she would find her by who ever woke her up with plans.

"Lady Taliyah and Miss. LeClaire are already up with Eberhardt." Gilbert would answer her.

Dorthe asking where she would find the two at this time of morning, not familiar the loft's routine. She was told to check Klaus' room where the children were known to gather before school, or Klaus left for work. A tradition that started after LeClaire spent the first night with them months ago.

"Thanks you." Dorthe would then request he show her to her youngest room.

He would end up acting as her guide the whole way toward an area of loft and Klaus his immediate family lived. Passing a double door that was used for Klaus' children and a play area for LeClaire. Any other rooms were for a close friend and lounge area for special guests that Klaus saw privately. That stopped at the end of the hall where large oak door with brass knob would be. Had Dorthe dismissing Gilbert so could she knocked on bedroom excepting someone to answer. Which would be Lady Taliyah buttoning up a sweater with Eberhardt right by her side. Telling Dorthe that Klaus was still getting himself ready for the day and her wait for him would be long wait. To only be corrected by Dorthe, that elder women wanted to looked upon her second child. Had Lady Taliyah stepping aside for her future mother-in- law to enter Klaus' bedroom and look around. The small details that her youngest shared this room with Lady Taliyah were noticeable.

Decorative pillows and a bed spread were placed against the sleeping pillows on freshly made bed. Left side night stand held a stain glass lamp, antique modern-looking phone, and wooden box. Mantle above the fireplace held multiple framed pictures of everyone from Libra to the family. Table holding one of Klaus' many Prosfair boards was late century French piece with light stain. Curtains over the window held a light coloring while still blocking out the sun's bright light. Small bookshelves that held an array of books with range of many subjects one could enjoy at night.

"The children?" Dorthe asked about her grandchildren.

"Out on the terrace with Leonardo." Lady Taliyah closed the room's door. "Would you like me to get you anything?"

Dorthe would give her simple nod of her head before making her way through the room to the terrace's entrance. She would stop at to take in the sight of her grandchild interacting with Leonardo. LeClarie was watched Riesgraf walk around a cluster of potted plants with a watering can in hand. She was sitting on Leonardo's lap with Eberhardt sitting on the floor beside their feet. Not paying attention to elderly women observing her, her step-brother, and Leonardo. Who was joined by Lady Taliyah adjusting her shawl and leaning on her heeled feet.

"Her name is LeClarie Drewe and shows promising signs of inheriting the Brain Grid Blood Battle." Lady Taliyah spoke of her step-daughter. "Other is Leonardo Watch and holder of 'All Seeing Eyes of God'."

Dorthe could on nod at the information that was told to her before attention was drawn to them by an Eberhardt. Left Leo panicking when he was greeted in a traditional German expression by Klaus' mother. LeClarie looked to Riesgraf for a translation on what strange women said to them. Lady Taliyah wasn't the one that informed Dorthe they speak English until LeClarie and Leo learned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LeClarie happily cheered when her hair was done up in a matching Jeweled bow just like Lady Taliyah's hair. She happily squealed when she was picked up and placed on her Mary Jane clad feet. Those shoes made a clicking sound when she happily ran across a tiled floor to suit clad Leo and Riesgraf. Stopping in between them as she asked both if she looked like a pretty princess like Lady Taliyah.

"Yes you do." Leo would kneel down to her height.

Riesgraf made a comment about being glad he wasn't born a girl after looking how his mother smothered LeClarie. Doing up her hair and putting her in her formal dress for someone her age without hissy fit breaking out. To only be silenced when his mother spoke about jeweled bow being first gift Klaus ever gave her. That she pulled the hair decoration out of her jewelry box for this day. Besides other pieces of jewelry she currently wore on her person with her usual corset style dress. A familiar ruby cross choker wrapped around her neck with matching earrings and bracelets. Had rather mousy Svetlanka stating how revealing Lady Taliyah's gown was compared to her own. Floor length skirt and high lace collar with lace sleeves that stopped at her wrist. Her hair done up in a bun with pearl barrette and matching earrings as a brooch was worn on the neck.

Had Friedrich stating how lovely Svetlanka looked and wouldn't trade her in for any thing in this world or the next. Blush that spread across her cheeks had her being drawn into Friedrich's arms. Left Riesgraf to start gagging as Leo got back to his feet with LeClarie in his arms. Lady Taliyah would tell Riesgraf to cut it off while Klaus comes to stand next to her, just composed as ever. In a double-breasted jacket and matching bowtie requesting Riesgraf behave for once. Left to shrug while the last of their party joined in the form of regal looking Dorthe dressed like a noble women. Her dress was a deep wine colored red with a flared collar and billowy sleeves; her silver hair was complex series of braids. A net studded with dark red gemstones by the dozens.

"Grandma looks like a Queen, Miss. Taliyah looks like princess, and Auntie Svetlanka looks like good fairie." LeClaries pointed at all three women with a giggle.

"You're our little blessing." Lady Taliyah would walk over to Leo and take LeClarie out of his arms. "Right?"

Klaus didn't need to think twice in approaching his fiancée and daughter to agree with what Lady Taliyah said. That had LeClarie asking why Sonic and Eberhardt weren't joining them or dinner. Was a reminder about an angry monkey not being allowed to come and ready to brood whole night. If a bribe of banana nut muffins and all the sugar cookies Lady Taliyah could bake didn't keep him happy. Eberhardt was happy with a large ham bone and a few imported moose hooves.

"Where are Edmund and his husband?" Dorthe would ask not finding them.

"They are meeting us at the restaurant." Lady Taliyah answered her.

"I don't want to be too late." Greta walked through her family members and in-laws to get to the front door. Flowing fabric of her backless gown with each step she took in block heeled pumps was breath taking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

News of Edmund relocating to Lady Taliyah's old town house with Anaxagorou from Germany to the States wasn't new. He already became accommodated with the local area after long term visits. His finances and personal property were mostly moved under his family's nose during those visits. Stateside location of his company's office was already being scouted in Hellsalem's Lot.

"You'll not be going back to Germany with out me." Edmund stood his ground.

"Paperwork for full citizenship has already been processed after our marriage license came through."

"These grandchilden I heard about it?" Dorthe reminds him of a topic he spoke of.

"Preparations have already been made." Edmund spoke of his future children.

She had come to understand the process that was being used to create these grandchildren. Laying down a few terms with her son knowing they weren't going to be created through a natural means. First was development of their combat styles when they turned the ages of five. One would be taught the Germen labels for the Von Reinherz's Brain Grid Blood Battle Style. Second had the children would become Fang Hunters and third had the children being named a time-honored German named like every member of Von Reinherz family.

"Are you two done?" Lady Taliyah couldn't take their conversation anymore. "You're upsetting LeClarie."

Upon arriving at a small restaurant overlooking the water view with only fourteen tables in whole, and only a few of those were occupied, all by people dressed more nicely that Leo, even in a tailored suit and perfectly tied bowtie, he felt as if he didn't fit in. A leather bond menu with lamented pages and lettering were in gold leaf had no prices printed on. Had Leo feeling quite jumpy just when Edmund and Anaxagorou joined them. One dressed in a formal uniform and other in modern version of a tuxedo. Took their seats and started the conversation about what's been happening with them. One that Lady Taliyah ended just then for the sake of a young girl on the verge of tears.

Edmund ended up turning his head away from his mother toward Anaxagorou, right next to him. Where he would have grabbed his highball glass and chugged his vodka, then ask for another. If Anaxagorou didn't take the filled glass out of his reach and insisted he eat actual food then drown his angry. Lady Taliyah was busy calming down a fuzzy LaClaire on opposite end of the table. Svetlanka would end up helping her by taking a napkin and folding the cloth into a crane for LaClaire. Instantly start playing with the folded napkin as she forgot about grandma and Uncle Ed fighting. Had Lady Taliyah thanking Svetlanka as Friedrich spoke of how natural with child his wife was.

"So is Leo." Lady Taliyah looked toward him with a smile.

There was a softly reflective expression on his face when Svetlanka and Friedrich looked his way, and he awkwardly grinned back. Losing his appetite after that had him pushing his food around the plate and ate a bite or two more. He would answer Svetlanka's and Friedrich's questions as best he could muster, but otherwise wanted to fade back into the background. Had him looking over to Riesgraf for some type of aid. That Riesgraf pick up on and puts his silver wear down to take out his phone and look for the pictures he had stored away. Therefore he drew his aunt's and uncle's attention to him from Leo with photos. Most of them were of LeClarie and his every day life together during his step-sister's visits with their father. Others were just of LeClarie messing with his phone or copied pictures from his Leo's camera.

"I owe you one." Leo mouthed to Riesgraf with a grin.

"Any time." Riesgraf gave him thumbs up.

Rest of dinner went a lot more smoothly then Leo had feared when he was invited to come along by Klaus, Lady Taliyah, and Riesgraf. There being some high points, good food and drink all around, waiter assigned to their table always was cooperative with removing their dirty dishes, Silverware, and glasses. Refilling their drinks or bringing new ones to explaining the dessert menu. Left everyone in good spirits and more stress-free then way they were at Klaus' loft. Think tension that were always surrounded every single person in the Von Reinherz family seemed to lessen. Greta would end up dominating the conversation as the occasional input from Anaxagorou, Friedrich, or Klaus. Everybody else was laugh and smiles and stayed that way to the bill came. Which Edmund take up when waiter placed it on the table, ignoring Klaus's and Anaxagorou's protests - and then out the door they would went.

 **-to be continued-**


	14. Family visit PT2

AN:

Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they were headed to the vehicles they all rode to the restaurant, LeClaire was in Klaus' arms yawning and saying she had the best fun. Lady Taliyah agreed and promises they would have lots of fun tomorrow. Riesgraf would bring up a fair in down town Hellsalem's Lot was taking place, and they could go tomorrow. Leo agrees when LeClaire asked if he could come with them. Anaxagorou had to be convinced by Edmund on the idea while Svetlanka and Friedrich happily agreed. Dorthe nods her head at the notion of spending more time with her grandchild at an entertain-able setting. Greta just stayed quiet with an expression of annoyance on her face.

An explosion hadn't shaken the ground right under their feet and scared LeClaire awoke. Into a crying fit she would enter when fear over took her tired form as oddly shaped lights moved toward them. To only stop and hover over the heads of a scared LeClaire and an unsuspecting Riesgraf. Slowly into the air Riesgraf would levitated as invisible force started to pull LeClair from Klaus' arms. Had Klaus clapping down on LeClaire in an almost bruising hold as her pleas got worst. Riesgraf went wide-eyed and stared at the ground he was on as metallic cable lashed out toward him. Which he grabbed with his nearest hand as Edmund held the other end with Friedrich's help. A good tug on their end to get their nephew down back on to the ground worked. Just he landed on top of Leo as LeClaire's little hands grabbed at Klaus's jacket to stay from floating away. Svetlanka ends up taking notice of the structures around them bobbing and weaving, as if they were made of instant pudding.

"I think I spot the problem." Everyone heard Anaxagorou. "Doesn't look we'll be going home anytime soon!"

"It can't be that bad." Greta would walk up to Anaxagorou unimpressed.

Klaus had to hand LeClaire to Leo and Svetlanka was told by Lady Taliyah to watch the children. As Klaus and she rushed over to where Anaxagorou was standing and looking out over the view of the water's edge. Something was beginning to move at a rapidly alarming rate and as it came closer to the land. Shaped was more of a giant version of creature form the black lagoon crossed with eyeless catfish.

Only made LeClaire scream and tuck her head in crook of Leo's shoulder with fresh tears streaming down her face. Each droplet would start to leave a wet stain shoulder of Leo's suit jacket each time she whined. Leo couldn't get through to LeClaire and Svetlanka was left to tend to her. Trading off with Leo after Riesgraf found his balance and shucked off the metallic cable around his waist. To only smile out of relief to be on the ground and besides a friendly face like Leo. To only be re-directed away from the area by Svetlanka when a series of loud crashing noises alerted them. She didn't want them to be in the way the thing drag it self on the land Klaus and siblings went into action.

"Something always seems to happen when a Von Reinherz is around." Svetlanka started to move back and fourth LeClaire sooth LeClaire. "You'll get use to it."

Leo could only conjure half a smile as his form of agreeing with her a she remembers what he been through with Klaus. From first time he met him thanks to Zapp and Sonic to his final moments with Mary. Riesgraf could only agree with his aunt on that topic. Bringing up the physical change he went through one fateful day at the hands of a Time God by three years. Not that he embraced the change with help from Father Antonescu while training he was put through. Svetlanka would end up smiling at their responses if sight of her husband didn't have her yelling out.

"Dear please be careful." Svetlanka would yell when was hoisted into the air by one of the oddly shaped lights, and shaken around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching the Reinherz siblings and one extra work together was a scene right out of an act movie when the brawl got started. Timing Klaus had when he launched a counter attacks or Edmund watched his back with calculated hits. Friedrich and Greta acted as a ground support on strategic points. Lady Taliyah took more of a defensive measure when ever the creature tried hitting someone. All carefully orchestrated by a Dorthe using non –verbal commands to move her children around. Uniform way she gestured her hands and arms with out saying a single thing out loud. Also a variation of the Brain Battle Grid – just without any of the cross shaped effects.

The combined powers of the attacks from every corner started to part the creature apart bit by bit. Hacking away chucks of flesh from repeatedly hit after hit would soon expose the weak insides. Just they had to watch out when the cut off parts would move on their own and try to hit them. Left Lady Taliyah to turn the body part into a harden piece of crystal or skew it in two. When it was all said and done, Friedrich was the one that was thrown into the air by Klaus and Edmund in one side off. Greta added to his momentum and power by giving him an added boost in speed. Using some Brain Battle Grid move that had a German name that Riesgraf had to translate for Leo. Had Lady Taliyah forming a crystallize form of a blooming rose to shield the sidelines from imploded remands.

"That was fun." Riesgraf stared through the transparent pedal shaped wall at gooy mess.

"Well this will be quite fun to speak about when we go back." Svetlanka looked to Leo

Leo was left in state of shock and blankness with a twitching eye brow upon staring out at enthralls every where. Images of pass few hours re-played in his head like video being rewound in hurried matter. Would leave him to miss Lady Taliyah walk up to Svetlanka and take LeClaire from her. Asking the sleepy head if she was ready to go home and have some pleasant dreams with her family. Had LeClaire wanting a story with the characters acted out as voices from both Klaus and her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Excitement of what happen still lingered with everyone upon arriving back at Klaus' loft one after another. Riesgraf was off to his room since dinner with his family was emotional draining for him. Saying his good nights to everyone and taking LeClaire with him as his parents promised to tuck her in. Leo wouldn't be far behind after Lady Taliyah and Klaus checked in with him being alright. To state he wished he had his camera to capture images of a night with huge smile on his face. Almost beaming as he went on about how Klaus' siblings were a portable powerhouse. Had Lady Taliyah taking Klaus' arm as both would listen to him describe the day from his Point-of-view.

Svetlanka and Friedrich were acting like a couple that just started dating from way one whispered into the others ear. Way they held each others hands to just the elbow and giggled at each other. Had Dorthe worrying something was wrong with them as they ran off to their room without saying good night. Who would ask Gilbert if the Maid or he could bring a tea to her room later. Before she called out to last of their party in a good night greet before she walked to room alone. By calling Klau by his childhood nickname that had Leo looking to Lady Taliyah trying not to laugh. Lady Taliyah would let go of Klaus' arm wishing him a good night so he would join his mother. Klaus in turn would exchange a simple kiss with Lady Taliyah and say his good night to Leo. To only across the room to his mother to see her off to bed as both started talking in German.

"Would it be alright if I walk you to your room?" Leo asked trying to sound gentlemanly.

"Who knew Klaus was rubbing off on you?" She asked with a smile.

He ended up turning and walking after her when the sound of her heels made their usual clicking sound. Just the hurried matter in which she walked had him catching up to her to where he would ask how she walks so quickly wearing heels, and not trip over her own feet. Had her shrugging and state it was always been a natural talent for her. From when she first put on a pair of open toed pumps with 2 inch heel at the age of 14. Through the use of her private tutors on etiquette, would learn to walk in them. Had her asking him if he ever wanted to learn how to walk in heels that had them laughing.

What he been up and informed his sister about on his latest voice letter to her before they left for dinner. He would go on how he spoke about meeting Klaus' family and wonderful people they were. How he come to be accepted by each one of them from interacting with them individually. Edmund's quick acceptance of Leo because of his intrepid/adventurous side was one of many traits eldest Reinherz adored about the boy. Svetlanka and Friedrich were touched how emotionally open Leo was. Greta more or less was able to came a few confesses to him because of his kindness. Having someone like Riesgraf around made life more fun for Leo, since they were in same age range. LeClaire had come to call Leo her second big brother. Dorthe would observe Leo before saying he would be 4th son she would have had.

"She even state that her tortoise knight is protecting another princess." Leo spoke his sister's nickname for him.

"My titled is an inherited one and what an adorable nickname." Lady Taliyah smiled at the endearment.

Walk ended when they came to the door of his bed room and were about to split ways for the night. When Leo was about to say how thankful he was for being allowed to attend the family outing. Stopped by Lady Taliyah stating he was family and stop that no sense before crystallize his tongue.

"Good night and sweet dream." Lady Taliyah wished Leo. "Tortoise Knight."

She went straight to her shared bedroom with Klaus and changed into her usual attire before taking seat on terrace. Turning on the record player she kept out here to play a record of Beethoven's first Symphony. Where she walked toward a sitting area consisted of table and a few chairs. Down she sat laid the pad down with art supplies and started to lose her self in the drawing. Not noticing the room's other occupant would enter and notice where she was as he starts to undress. He in turn would make his way toward where the music was playing and being reminded of their youth.

A memory from their youth, where they sat around clay pots and book about gardening to help sickly flowers

"You haven't picked up your pencils in a long time." Klaus remembered when she stopped.

"Is the building wheel chair accessible?" She asked finish the drawing.

Klaus would look over her shoulder when she was done and look upon the image that had him curious. Had her ready to explain the drawing she created if he orders some tea and got more comfortable. Which he do before taking a seat right next to her enough to hear what she had to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time had come for house guests to depart with a promise that next time the whole family was coming. Being that Father Von Reinherz was sick in bed and being taken of by the house staff. He wanted to be here and properly congratulate his youngest and eldest children in finding someone. Possibly meet his second grandchild with plans to spoil her besides other existing one. That never succeeded when he first cold turned into a full blown cold and head pounding headache.

"I promise next time we see each other, I'll have someone else for Riesgraf to protect." Svetlanka blushed when she told Lady Taliyah. "I hope for twins."

"Congrats and tell Friedrich soon." Lady Taliyah winked at her.

Svetlanka joined her husband's side when he boarded the plane asking what she was smiling all the sudden. What he was whispered into his ear brought a smile on her face and had Greta looking Lady Taliyah. Riesgraf would wave at his aunt while Leo just stared back feeling rather uncomfortable. Dorthe would only tell her daughter to hurry along since they had places to be and people to see. Only thing that Greta got from Lady Taliyah was her lips spelling out Svetlanka's news. Which she had sighing and informing Dorthe what Friedrich was grinning ear to ear about. Since a plane's ride from Hellsalem's Lot to Germany 12 hours, they would end up celebrating within a day's time.

Left Lady Taliyah to ask if that dinner that Leo visited so much did take out or to go orders for office lunches. Riesgraf would state how he was in the mood for a burger that wasn't stolen by Zapp. Out came his phone to put in a call to Mr. Antonescu's private line and ask when he was available. Leaving Leo to answer Lady Taliyah while they walked back to her car with Riesgraf following.


	15. Chapter 13

AN:

Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond while Klaus as a love child from a teenage romance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Eleven-

LeClaire once came to his father's home crying her eyes out after coming straight from school when Gilbert picked her up. Why her daddy wasn't married to her deceased mommy or why she didn't live with her daddy. 15 and a half year old going on 16 was actually her half brother and why didn't he attend regular school. The women calling herself her step-mother even really loved her or liked having her around. He tried to answer all her questions about the people she called family. Informing her that she was loved dearly and apart of their family despite what others say.

Was a sight that worried Lady Taliyah as Klaus kneeled down and allowed LeClaire to run into his arms. She sniffled and cuddled her pink T-Rex stuffed animal trying to say speak when she was picked up. Klaus would end up bringing LeClaire between Lady Taliyah and he as a delicate finger wiped her tears. Gilbert was the one that spoke of Miss. LeClaire getting bullied about her family situation.

"Unser kleiner Engel." Lady Taliyah addressed LeClaire. "Who would mock you?"

LeClaire ended up pulling a crumpled piece of paper with doodles as everyone in a stick figure forms. Each one was drawn in some particular way or pose in bright colors with smiles on their faces. How Lady Taliyah asking her who was who as Klaus took hold of the drawing impressed with the detail. LeClaire pointed out everyone out while her tears stared to fade to them. Bringing smiles when she said the fancy dressed lady and man with glasses were Klaus and Lady Taliyah.

"She has your grandfather's talent." Klaus spoke of Lady Taliyah's father.

"He was always one for paintings of family." Lady Taliyah happily sighed.

Back to the office they all would go to share tea and finger sandwiches that were along homemade sweets. Riesgraf could be found with a journal in hand and looking over his father's countless plants. He was using a basic Crystalline Arrangement ability that allowed him to form small rain clouds. Which he dismissed when his eyes laid upon his little sister within is father's arms from across the room.

"Who made her cry?" He saw her blood shot eyes.

He was told to calm down and allow the dear to explain before he started acting like the big brother he was. He huffed about before returning to watering he plants above his head as Klaus put LeClaire down. Lady Taliyah would end up taking hold of her drawing and placed her drawing in a crystal shell. Handing the drawing back to LeClaire and saying she can make as many of them as she wants.

"Even if you're not my real mommy and Riesgraf isn't my real brother?" LeClaire would ask in a sad tone.

"Last time your daddy and I checked with a doctor." Lady Taliyah looked over LeClaire's drawing. "My son and you were sister and brother."

"A boy at school said half-siblings don't cout as a sibling." LeClaire looked to her hands. "We don't even share the same battle styles."

LeClaire ended up giving a small demonstration of what she said by peeling a band aid off her finger. A few blood droplets would come from a small cut and allowed her form a single crimson cross. Attention this attracted had Gilbert getting a first aid kit to treat the exposed cut on LeClaire's finger. Had Klaus going wide eyed and Lady Taliyah drawing the little darling into her lap to hug her.

"That is enough prove for me." Riesgraf shrugs. "Heck…"

He ended up messing with a familiar silver and ruby cross ring he always worn on his right ring finger. Allowing a hidden needle in this ring to pierce surface skin of his finger and allow blood flow. He would re-shape and manipulate just when the drying period would set in within seconds. He laid his creation on his father's desk before returning to watering the plants in a careful matter.

"I was as going to say we can simply show them the paperwork we had done from DNA test." Lady Taliyah was impressed LeClaire. "Klaus?"

Klaus ended up reaching out to the cross crafted by his son with his fiancée's pleas for his attention, fell on deaf ears. He took in the small details of this cross to the ridge detail the spikes formed. Bones that were interacting in the middle and halo shape made of countless needles. Metallic fabric in form of strips of bandaging found through the cross shape shined with smooth quality. Told Klaus his son was getting close to perfecting the Brain Grid Blood Battle Style's Eternity Prison. Just actually facing a Blood Breed Elder to put this to use was one Klaus would fear.

"Klaus!" Lady Taliyah tried once to get him to notice.

She ended up leaving LeClaires' side with Gilbert so she could try to get her fiancée's to focus on the present. Making her way to her usual place at the corner of his and see what was going on. What she found was him intensely looking upon the cross their son made lost in deep in thought. Had her scooping a little further side wards on his desk with cross from his daughter in hand. Leaning forward enough to get close enough to the hand Klaus used to hold their son's cross. Reaching out to snatch the cross out of his fingers and get ready to switch them, what she didn't act for was Klaus' reflexes.

When his fingers ended up following the retreating piece of metal and harden blood in the form of stones. Which he wouldn't get a hold of in time, given that his hand would took hold of something, a bit squishy. Had he taking a curious squeeze whole thinking he took hold of a fat roll. Shape to him was oversized whole grapefruit with a bit of a bounce and firmness. His thumb traced the lines of thread keeping a piece of clothing made of silk and lace.

"She natural or fake?" Zapp's voice was cheering him on.

"I have you know, she breast fed young master Riesgraf." Gilbert tried to defend her.

The maid and Leo had to hush Gilbert when Zapp started daydreaming of actually touching Lady Taliyah cleavage. Left Klaus to stop wondering what part of the body he was holding. Following his hand to the left breast of his fiancée held within his hand which had him blushing. Streak of red that spread across sideburn covered cheeks at the inappropriate action he had taken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Following week days were busy for the Von Reinherz household after LeClaire told everyone she as being bullied. Day LeClaire's school had their back to school night for parents and their children. Klaus and Lady Taliyah in place of her aunt would attend without Riesgraf tagging along. LeClaire got to show off her step mother and her half brother during the home room part. Klaus and other adults paid attention to what the teacher had to say about what went on in their class. Everybody else had surrounded the desks that Lady Taliyah and her son occupied to introduce them selves. Show and tells day came for LeClaire, Riesgraf ended up going when other kinds asked about him. He wore his silver and ruby stone cross ring to show off for the kids. Answering any questions kids bulleying his sister about being her half sibling and himself. Track-n-field days were where Lady Taliyah with the Maid volunteered at the refreshment stand during the games. Food they bought to sale to people visiting their kids during this event left an impression. Everything was wrapped in colored plastic with hand cut ribbon knotted around the ends.

Absences at the office were sorely pointed at everyone at the office during those days by a few people. Zapp was the first to point out where the usual eye candy he liked to stare when thing got slow. Turning down Chain's offer to wear her shirt a little more opened or forgo wearing her suit's jacket. Mr. Starphase was the second to notice the lack of someone sitting on edge of Klaus' desk. He had gotten use to Lady Taliyah looking over his shoulder when he read the paper, or she sat. Meeting with Daniel Law, a JLPD lieutenant when ever the police force needed a extra hand. Leo was the third in a private matter, since having Lady Taliyah was a mixed blessing. She was always there to tell Zapp off when he decided to pick on him in or outside the office. Sometimes joining him when he went out to lunch when no body else was around. KK was the fourth since she was coming to like having someone around that understood the life of a mother. Trading recipes and coupons as they talked about what book either was reading. Always making plans for their children to meet up and interact together in the form of playdates.

Any body else was just excepting to have her walk out of the elevator with her usual greeting. Carrying her latest sweet creation for all to snack all and ready to start a day of work with them. Ready to start a conversation about the current events that media would only cover half the time. Asking who would want to come with her and Leo to lunch in the area when the office had a slow day. Sip her tea quietly during tea time with Klaus as she refereed or had Prosfair match against Klaus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Without Lady Taliyah there to remind him how late it had become and they should be heading home. Klaus fell back into his bad habit of staying late at the office all alone, without any company. Always sitting behind his desk doing or process paper work for some form of case he worked on. Stand behind his desk when the weight of the day's worth of work become too much for him. Reading over classified files of cases that only Libra had the recourses to handle and people to handle. Sometimes he would play Prosfair on his computer for hours on end and lose track of time. Being in the company of Mr. Starphase and a informant from the Underworld about latest on goings. Among countless other comings had him coming through the front door of his own home. At the wee hours of the morning with bags under his eyes and wrinkled trench coat on.

How Lady Taliyah returned and would show how much she missed being in those strong arms would be shown. She had to get clarification from Gilbert when she made her unannounced visit to the office, during after hours. Making sure she walked out of the elevator in a dark blue jacket that cut off mid-calf on her. Walking in these three and half inch pumps with curved, opened toe of black coloring. Gave her legs this long and trim appeal with each click their make on the tiled floor. Would run past the end of her coat's hem line and caught Klaus' complete attention.

"May I know the purpose behind your visit?" Klaus asked rather shocked about her appearance.

She would come to incline on nearest cushion chair with an amused smile on her face upon looking at his direction. Her arms crossed under her perky bosom seen clearly through Jacket's plunging neckline.

"Your fiancé can't just pop in and visit you at work." She shrugs with a smile. "That hurts."

"I would have been better prepared for you arrival." Klaus stutters. "If I knew you were coming."

"Ruin the surprise?" She asked amused.

"I Could Agree About This Being A Surprise." Klaus was perplexed.

Knowing Klaus was closely observing her make strides over to him at her own pace. She undoes the tightly coiled strands of her hair that made up her signature bun. Hair cascading all around her face as she tossed the hair pins to the floor without a care in the world. Moving her perfect legs back and fourth to close the distance with her finger tips tracing; outer ledges of his desk. Klaus' eyes slowly moved up the clothed parts of her body covered with his imagination running wild. Clear view he was given of gap between two soft entities on her body.

His posture stiffens at her ever nearing form with images that danced within his mind.

She kicked off her heels when she rounded the corner of his desk nearing him and flipping her hair on to one of her shoulders. Making a point to grab him by his tie and crawl into his lap by placing her legs on either side of his own. Making sure he didn't move a muscle when their darkening eyes looked right into each others. As she drew her lip stick clad lips to his own, that his nostrils flared and breathed in her scent. His hands would rise from their placed on the chair's arm rest and were placed on her hips. Deliberately moving one of his hands along rounded parts of her backside, when curiosity struck him. To only repeated move that hand over her when he couldn't feel a panty line.

"Where are your undergarments?" His blush upon his face would grow.

"Didn't feel like wearing any." She shrugs wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This is highly inappropriate!" Klaus could feel his rational mind slipping.

Her lips being pressed against his own to silenced him from further speaking. This allowed him to move his other hand to join the other, lifting the bottom of her jacket higher as Klaus was compelled back into his chair as he felt his trousers begin to gradually bulge. Becoming more uncompromising but gentle with the connection of their mouths. Tilting his head for a better angle in which he could further plunge her wet caverns.

"Need some help with your problem?" She spoke through their kiss as she felt his lump.

Klaus would end up holding her in place when he pulled away and away her to unwrap her arms from his neck. Her tips of her fingers' nails downward to the obverse swelling; in need of some type of release. Small hands would do quick work of his belt's buckle and fastenings of his trousers. Revealing the fabric of his bower-briefs to be the last barrier she moved to earn a favorable groan from Klaus.

"Better?" Her hands would take hold of him.

Her answer came in the middle of a grunt from Klaus when chilled air of the office hits his heated skin. Shivered ran up his spine as underside of his chin was kissed as a warning adjusted her hips. In a hurried matter, she aligns her opening with him before she would end up impaling her self on him.

"I missed this and you most of all." Klaus meant the moist surroundings of her surrounding him.

"Then enjoy this moment." She looked into his eye.

He arms ended up wrapping around his neck give him a better angle when his hips started to move. In turn with her, his hold on her was firm and tightens as he allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. Their breathing becomes synchronized when she started to match his thrusts with one of her own. Clenching her walls around his member in her just went faster and faster at a deeper position. Her back would arch every time he hit that one spot with her rocking against him.

Soon both would jointly peak at the same time in a silent scream

Left them to come down from the orgasmic high with his stroking her hair in fear she was hurt his rough hold on her. She would only assure him she was fine when she disconnected them and got out of the chair. He took the chance to recline back in his chair and draw her into his lap with his eye closing.

"I like this way of you checking in on me." He whispered as she rests her head on his heaving chest.

"Gets your attention." She allowed him to re-wrap his hands around her.

He could only smile in agreement before suggesting they should head home in fear of Zapp catching them. Not that he was glad that Lady Taliyah wasn't much of a screamer when they were intimate. Just he didn't want Zapp finally getting a look of her in a way she mostly reserves for him, in private.

They cuddled for a few more minutes in utter quietness in the darkness of the office when Klaus turned off his desk lamp and computer

Before they pulled apart with his tuckering him self back into confinements of his boxer- briefs and re- fastening his pants. Lady Taliyah would use tissues to clean her lower half before smoothing out jacket's bottom half. Seeking out her heels to put back on before being pulled back in a embrace. Laughing when she felt Klaus pull at the neckline of her jacket, to cover her beasts as he held her.

"Next time I'll wear one that covers me more." She knew what was going through his head.

He nods his head before letting her go enough to pull her along toward the elevator where Gilbert awaited to drive them home.


	16. Chapter 14

AN:

Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond while Klaus as a love child from a teenage romance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Twelve-

Zapp had his freshly lit cigarette put out when Klaus poured remanding water form his watering can. Was a hint that white haired man should have taken when he noticed something different about Lady Taliyah. To only brush off the alteration in her appearance and begins to light up. To only be stopped when Chain lands on his lap and openly knocks unlit cigarette, out of his hand. He would leer at her when his cigarette was picked up Anaxagorou and coated in metal.

"You do know Lady Taliyah is pregnant?" Anaxagorou would ask Zapp.

"You finally convince your master to let you off your leash?" Zapped jokingly answered him.

Anaxagorou would only roll his eyes at Zapp's comment about a subject Edmund and he discussed thoroughly. Being a possessive streak Edmund had toward him since the VERY start of their relationship. Always needing to know where the ex-officer was and never allowing him to leave his side. Were addressed one night when Anaxagorou was temporarily relocated to Germany with Edmund. Ex-officer wore what he thought was formal attire to ceremonial gatherings hosted by Von Reinherz. He was on his best behavior when around friends of Von Reinherz, and members of high society. Winning over most of the Von Reinherz family and Edmund's father, during those few weeks. Hiding his homesickness under a warm smile thaqt told Edmund other wise.

"We're living happily in a remodeled townhouse with bouncing baby boys and Edmund's old nanny caring for them. I plan on breeding Eberhardt in the near future with a compatible female." Anaxagorou tossed the cigarette. "We plan on having a house warming party after Edmund get his business affairs completely settle."

Questions about who was invited would be about this house party if Anaxagorou didn't state guest list had members of Libra. How that Libra was the reason he was able to meet Edmund in the first place.

"Now I would be happy if you don't smoke." Anaxagorou would meekly stares at Zapp. "OK?"

Zapp would only mumble his answer while pulling out yet another cigarette to light and take a sizeable puff from. To be once more drenched by a moist liquid from a clumsy maid holding an empty tea pot. Ready to apologize for accidentally dumping freshly made tea all over Zapp in a frantic matter. If Chain didn't congratulate her while pick pocketing Zapp to remove what ever cigarettes, he had. To only pass the pack over to Anaxagorou with a simple toss avoiding Zapp's blood strings.

"You know your slowly killing your self even putting these to your lips." Lady Taliyah watched Zapp's expression sour. "Wouldn't you want to live a few more years?"

Zapp would have started laughing if a smirk didn't spread across Mr. Starphase's face when he pockets his phone. To only be asked if he wanted to share with by the Maid handing him a cup of tea. He would wait for her to leave his side when he ended up announcing news that had effected.

"Seems one of your former sexual partners has become a mother to your child." Mr. Starphase tilts his cup around in his hold.

Zapp stopped struggling against Chain when he heard the word child in Mr. Starphase's sentence. Anaxagorou had a phone call to make to Edmund while Lady Taliyah wanted to meet this so called child. Klaus stopped typing all together and was some what relieved Leo and his son weren't here. Gilbert had to uncomfortably cough at the subject of yet another child born out of wedlock. The maid was no where in the room since she ran of to find a towel to wipe off tea on Zapp. Mr. Starphase couldn't stop laughing on the inside about this bit of news making it to his ears. Chain couldn't believe that Zapp actually procreated with a willing partner without using protection.

"Children are in the air." Lady Taliyah looked to Klaus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maid was dressed rather plainly as she left a doctor's office for the second time that week for a check up. Seems she was clearly about to enter her 4th month of being pregnant with Gilbert and her child. She hid the signs of morning sickness and her changed appetite from everyone back home. Leaving for the appointment without Gilbert driving her or Riesgraf tagging along was hard. Lying to them all before she was out the door and able to be caught by anyone at the front door.

"How am I going to break this to Sir Gilbert?" She would ask her self with a sigh.

She knew they relationship was a secret affair she started when she confessed her crush on him. Way her cheeks turned a rosy red and unable to look him in the eye was still fresh in her mind as she remembered. Had her shaking her head side to side when she stopped walking to clear her mind. Not knowing how to break the news with out being let go for her indiscrete behavior.

"Is he going to want you?" She asked her self.

She grazed one of her hands over her lower part of her torso wondering what names would be suitable. Already thinking she would need to get use to being a single mother in Hellsalem's Lot. Possibly working for a leaning service, she was never one to enter the home of a stranger and clean. She could barely help Gilbert with sorting and doing Klaus' Landry with out getting embarrassed. Let alone in the home of someone to sanitary their place of living with someone else she didn't know.

"We shall see what the future holds." She looked to her stomach.

She took a calming breath before ready to start walking to the local bus stop if ringing didn't stop her. To her cell phone in her purse she would pull out and check who was calling her at this hour. Gilbert's picture and number flashed on the screen before she picked up the call with a smile.

"Would you like to be picked up?" Gilbert would offer her.

"I can take the bus and try to get a taxi." She started to panic.

"I rather come fetch you and know what is going on with you." He insisted.

She blushed at the concerned she could hear in just his voice before she could further voice her answer. Giving a gentle sigh before agreeing she will wait for him as she gave him the address where she was. To only be asked why she went to doctor in that part of Hellsalem's Lot with out an escort. Knowing she could have gone to Bradbury General hospital and had an appointment with Dr. Luciana. That had her saying she had news she needed to inform him in a private matter. Left him and her to hang up on the other and concern to sink in for her about her future. Knowing to be at this free clinic in shady part of Hellsalem's Lot was a gamble she wished she didn't take. Here she was standing outside the entrance near a barely working street light. Scared out of her wits end about what may happen to her if Gilbert didn't arrive in time to get her. All she could do was tucking her head and wrap her arms around her person and hope for a positive outcome.

"You ok?" A familiar voice made her jump. "I can get a doctor for you."

"No a moment of doubt for me." She answered turning to the person.

Her eyes would look upon the nurse that was there during her exam standing on the stoop with a smile. Gave her a relaxing moment to the point she could stop feeling afraid of something happen. Carry on a lively conversation wit this nurse about what she was doing with her baby and the farther. Topic on names and if someone was going to stay a single mother came up. Heads were nodded and smiles were exchanged toward a flat abandon belonging to a nervous maid. Who would say her good byes to a new friend when an unmarked town car parked curb side for her. She would walk around to the other side and open the door to get into the passenger side. After she closed the door and the car took off down the street away from the cheery face.

The nurse would walk back into the clinic with a widening grin when asked about the maid and her baby. Only be told they needed to wait since the kid was half regenerator and they didn't need to worry. All they needed to plan was lure her back, remove the baby from her with out being caught. Left an eerie laugh to be fill the walls of the clinic and be unheard or by a quiet couple in a unmarked car. Both sitting up front, just one is sitting in the passenger seat and the driver's seat. Awkward silence between them as a set of phones lay discarded on an armrest not being used. A word not being spoken between the two of them as corners were driven around in hurried matter.

"Do you remember that moment we had in the butler's pantry a few months back?" The maid finally spoke.

Gilbert couldn't help but fight the memory of when the Maid and he shared a passionate instant. Their relationship was still new and they were going through their normal routines that morning. When their hands met reaching toward the top shelf where silver serving treys were stored. Gilbert caught the scent of the Maid's strawberry scented hair and the Maid looked into those grey irises. One blushed and other leaned in for a simple kiss on lips that were pink and plump. Turned into unfastening of a butler's trousers, that was pushed down with a pair of boxers. Giving a hardening member some space to bounce free is admired by shy eyes of a timid girl. Who would have gloved hands reach under her skirt and completely remove a pair of white panties. They wouldn't get in the way of the timid girl lowering herself on this hardening member. Assurance came before they lost them selves to pleasurable emotions at a comforting pace. That ended in a joint climaxed ending and after glow for them before they pulled apart. Put them selves back together with one wiping him self off and re-fastening his trousers. Other straightening out her wrinkled skirt and pulling her undergarment back on. Was one of many treasured remembrances that Gilbert held close to his heart.

"You should know I am with child." She started sniffling on the verge of tears. "I understand if you do not wish to be a father."

Gilbert ended up going wide eyed as he jerked the steering wheel to get the car to come to a complete stop. Leaving black shriek marks leading towards the tires of their vehicle beside a curb's side. As occupants in the seats would start a private conversation about the issue the maid thought Gilbert regrets.

"I've never regretted a single day we shared." Gilbert spoke wiping her fresh fallen tears. "I am glad you confessed to me that day."

He would end reaching out to her chin recalling how looking upon her always made his day and bounce in his step. She hadn't come clean about her one feeling of adoration toward him that day, and then he would have. Ready to describe the tingling she made him feel within his body or the warming sensation in his chest.

"I very much look forward to this blessing we created." He lifts her face to look at him. "A playmate for Young Master Klaus' newest children sounds very reasonable."

"You mean you look forward to being a father?" She's asked with her tears drying up.

"I already look forward to starting my day with you beside me as more them a co-worker." He assured her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gilbert ended up informing Klaus and Lady Taliyah about the news of the maid's and his own good news, that had Riesgraf and Leo told to leave the room by request from his mother with LeClarie, after the small girl asked where babies cane from. Seeing Klaus turn a new shade of red at the question from his daughter had Zapp laughing. Only earned Klaus a gentle kiss on the cheek from Lady Taliyah as Zapp was silenced by Chain. Anaxagorou help keep Zapp quiet by placing a metallic seal over his mouth as he walked passed. Stopping next to Gilbert and congratulating him on the blessing with Miss. Shanna. Gilbert would accept with nod of his head as his bandages would hide his widening grin. To only have one his arms taken by a plainly dressed Miss. Shanna ready to leave for their appointment.

"Ready. " Miss. Shanna would speak loud enough for only Gilbert to hear.

"I left instructions and Younger Master Klaus' schedule in the other room." Gilbert looked at Anaxagorou. "Please follow them thoroughly."

"Don't worry; I am here to point out his mistakes." Lady Taliyah chimed in.

Anaxagorou would just roll his eyes knowing the offer he made to Gilbert to cover for him would bite him in the rear. Not like his short stay in Germany didn't teach him anything on how to brew tea. He learned each member of Von Reinherz family drunk tea at a certain temperatures and different ways. Klaus' parents sipped their tea in chilled mugs and freshly brewed from the tea pot. Just Dorthe preferred splash of cream as her husband took the blend without anything. Klaus' only sister always wanted her tea like warm and served in a tea cup and matching saucer. Spoonful of sugar or lemon juice with a scone and silver tea spoon served on the side. Klaus' sister-in-law and Friedrich only drunk their tea cold in matching tea cups with spoonful or two of nectar. Edmund was more of an imported coffee drinker that liked a good iced mocha or espresso. When he rarely drinks team was when Anaxagorou makes him a mug of chai or green tea.

"Shouldn't you two be leaving?" Anaxagorou would ask.

Out the door the elevator doors they would go, taking a car ride over to Bradbury General hospital. Where they would be taken to a private exam room by a masked nurse and be greeted by Dr. Estevez. Who would check over Miss. Shanna before sharing a flat stomach on a 4th month pregnant female was a normal. For someone like Miss. Shanna, who kept her body toned for her job in Von Reinherz household. The baby was healthier when Dr. Estevez ever seen in someone likes the young maid. Not that she had long to further ask the girl about her medical history when exam room was broken into. A potent gas was released into the room to knock everyone out while Shanna was removed. Masked nurse directed the kidnapper toward stairwell where they would run toward lower levels. In the direction of a set up for an illegal C-section waited to be used on a unconsciousness Shanna. Who was laid out on the metal table rather roughly while scalpel was picked up. Would be aimed for the lower parts of the stomach to cut out a still developing life and transplant the fetus. To an artificial womb and leave the women to bleed out while they would get away.

Was stopped before the first cut took place when a metal bed pan from an angry doctor would be thrown. Right at the head of the masked nurse's head while a few police officers ran in with guns raised. The masked nurse's accomplish would find out that Miss. Shanna was still livid enough to counter him. With a strong telekinetic push away from her person as Gilbert approached her. Informing her how lucky she wasn't cut open like a stuffed pig and had their child removed. Going on about how the nurse was running an illegal adoption ring out of local hospitals for months. By cutting the new born out of the mother's womb and selling the child in the Alter-World's underworld. Leaving behind a bloody trail of bed bodies of young women butchered like cattle. Left the two to make a back up appointment with Dr. Estevez before the two of them left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the confinements of what was now a shared bedroom of Klaus' loft during the evening hours of the day. Sitting on the left side of California king sized, four-poster-and-canopied bed. Looking upon the screen of a laptop where pictures of an old century, sprawling mansion wee displayed. Knitting needles in hand and crafting blue yarn into a baby blanket with each row. Wrapped in a silk robe and her hair braided in an infinity shaped styled was a busy Lady Taliyah. Her light humming as she furthered scrolled down the screen to look at the interior pictures. To only stop at images of master bed and connecting bedroom would bring tears to her eyes. Before a single tear could toll down her porcelain cheek and fall onto the blanket she was making.

She would become aware of the mattress inclining and springs screeching under Klaus' weight as he was climbing in. Placing his glasses on the night stand, a simple sound she knew by heart and became intimately familiar with.

"Something wrong?" Klaus asks with a worried tone in his voice.

Reaching out toward one of her tears with one of his hands with a pointer finger stretched out. He would wipe away as she turned the laptop toward him and sniffling when she couldn't use words. Klaus stared at the screen and her before a smile spreads across his face when he got the idea. Since their family is growing by one more, more space is going to be needed for their family. He could understand why his fiancé was looking around for properties in Hellsalem's Lot.

"I'll have Gilbert book appointment with the realtor tomorrow morning." Klaus sounded interested. "Well that be alright?"

Even more tears started pouring out of Lady Taliyah's already watery tear drops as her lower lip shook. She slightly sniffled with her body beginning to shiver even the slightest inch. Just staring at Klaus with her eyes so widely opened in this long drawn out silence, which left Klaus to stare back and wait patiently for her. Would happen when her quivering lips started to open and breath came out.

"Yes!" she spoke with simple smile gracing her face.

"Of course." Klaus traces the contours of her cheek as her tears lessen until his whole hand cupped her face. He leaned down toward her face with his head tilted to place a simple kiss on her lips. He was so close to her mouth that she could feel his heated breathe brushing on her wet skin. Soon connected their lips collide against each other in a wet, messy, hot kiss. Leaving Lady Taliyah to moan as a huge hand traveled down the side of her body and created swirl patterns from her hips to taking a mighty squeeze of her rear. Back their heads tilted all at once when she took on more air into her lungs. Pulling apart from Klaus to give her enough space to remove her silken robe, and leave her in her nightdress.

"Better?" She asked in a sultry voice.

What she got was purely growl based-moan discharging from Klaus' throat, sounding almost beastly; than she what was use to hearing from him. Distracted her from where he placed his one his hands on lower area of her back. Where she was placed pulled into a straddling position in his lap atop of him. Where she got a first hand experience of the forming hardness within Klaus' pajama pants.

"Lets solve your problem." She leaned her head to the side.

Reveal of the soft skin of her neck meets her shoulder open to Klaus to rub his fangs against in slow torturing matter. Left her to groan from the countless of him leaving his usual bite mark on her. As her hands moved from Klaus' neck where they been wrapped the whole time they got close. Down his chest as she combed through his chest hair of sculpted peculiar muscles and toned stomach. Taking in the feel of his abs before stopping at the hem of his pajama pants. Before she helped Klaus shove his pants down enough to free his swollen member into chilled air of the room. To only have her night drawn up to her hips to uncover her lower half.

"…You're lacking undergarments…" Klaus would notice once more her lack of panties.

"More easier to take _all of you_ in." She lifts her hips.

She made her point by getting help in being impaled on sizable member that filled all the way up. Rest of the time was a blur of pure groaning and ear jerking sounds that would leave Eberhardt howl. Nails digging into skin of someone's back during those peak moments of satisfaction from a hard thrust. Taste of copper and rich mineral blood filling another's mouth when he bit into a delicate shoulder. Shapely thighs securely moving with more solid ones with a driving force. Perky breasts or fleshly mounds would be shoved together after being grasped with huge hands. Came to a climaxed and silent ending with Klaus crashing on to the mattress, back first still in Lady Taliyah.

"Hmmmm…" Lady Taliyah cuddled up to Klaus not wanting to separate.

"Gute Nacht, mein Engel." Klaus whispered to her.

He ended up giving a silent groan upon pulling out of her and straightening out their clothes as he went. Making sure to turn of the lights and pull the covers over their cold sweat covered forms. Keeping Lady Taliyah so close to her form she would further snuggle up to his body making a cooing noise. Made his smile as he shut his own eyes to the sight of her wishing for many nights like this.


	17. Happy Holidays

AN:

Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month before December even rolled about; LeClaire sent a hand written letter in the mail to The North Pole. She wouldn't even tell her aunt what she wrote in her letter to Santa when she asked. Only requesting that her Aunt mail her letter to Santa sometime that day when woman was running her errands. Giving her Aunt a hint, the letter was a wish to be with her daddy, and his family at Christmas. Had the Aunt taking the letter and tucked it away in her handbag when out the door they would go. LeClaire singing a Germany folk song that she learned from Lady Taliyah as a lullaby. To only be told by her Aunt to stop singing that horrid song with smile that scared LeClaire into silence. Leaving their walk to LeClaire's school bus stop a quiet one the whole time they walked. After they arrived was where a short waiting period for the bus to drive and stop before them. Doors swooshed opened and driver greeted all the children waiting to step on board one after another.

Where LeClaire and her aunt would splitting apart with one going one way as she waves to her niece. Making sure she was far enough away from the bus and out of LeClaire's viewing range. To remove her nieces Santa letter from her handbag with a disagreeable expression upon her face. Looking for a near by trash bin she could toss away this Santa letter and go on her way. What would be found when she neared a cross walk already deciding what her neiece's Christmas was. Not paying attention to a cold breeze blowing the letter from top of waste bin, and into the air. Where the air current above the roof tops of Hellsalem's Lot would carry the envelope. Flapping and twisting in the air over the many homes of people and beyondians. To only end up laying in a postage bin fill with letters to Santa. Would be loaded into the back US mail truck just parked out a US mail sorting area.

"Who knew Santa would be so popular among child of humans and beyondians." One of these mail clerks looked over the envelopes.

He then signaled for more bins to be loaded in the trunk on order to order to make their deadline for the evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Personal business didn't stop Edmund from bringing his life back in Germany to his new home in Hellsalem's Lot. Making sure every inch of the townhouse was covered in Christmas themed decorations. Rail to the staircase was covered in winding fir branch from first floor to the attic. Wreath made from fir branches and red ribbons hung on the front door on a special hook for guests to see. Each room in that building up to the roof was covered in tasteful decorations for the Christmas season. Each hand crafted ornament has an aesthetically made to please the one's eye. Since on that very rooftop was someone's attention of someone was caught in the middle of a break, and him grabbing a towel off one a table. He was trying to catch his breath as he walked toward a near by playpen.

"How are my little soldier?" He asked his son and nephew.

"Fine Uncle Keith, I got Reinhard to stop crying." Riesgraf focused on his Iphone.

Riesgraf was carefully hovering Edmund's early Christmas to him over a playpen of an immensely happy toddler. Blinking lights and attachable feature where he could place his iphone were entertaining the tot. Video that was streaming for the child was an underground news reel about Libra. Every time Klaus' or Leo's face showed up on the screen followed by a loud noise. A gleeful noise came from tot with his little arms reaching out to the screen above his head.

"I still think you should have gone to Germany with your parents for the holidays." Anaxagorou suggested to Riesgraf.

"Shouldn't Uncle Edmund and you be attending also?" Riesgraf countered back.

Their conversation was cut short when a third visitor would join them on the roof area by bursting through the door. Coming up with en excuse to be out here then inside his home office just working. Making his way over to Anaxagorou and embracing him from behind before the ex-officer could react. Riesgraf took the opportunity to land his drone on the table and put down his controls. Get up from his seat beside his cousin's play pen and take the chance to pick the tot up. Carrying the little guy in his arms over to his parents and wanting to know what was going to happen. That he and his cousin pulled into the embrace, which quickly turned into a one-sided bear hug. Had Riesgraf remembering to hold his breath as the life was being squeezed out of him.

"Can't breath. Riesgraf spoke in a strain voice.

"Edmund! Let him breath or we're going to suffer Lady Taliyah's wrath." Anaxagorou could see Riesgraf's face turn blue.

"You always forget how much like his father he really is." Edmund watched his nephew. "How he came out of a woman with body of a Goddess still stumps me?"

Edmund ended up putting Riesgraf down and took his son form his nephew's arms to swing him around. Anaxagorou was left to be tended to an immensely breathless Riesgraf, who could barely stand on his feet. Telling him to take slow breaths and directing him to sit down on a near by chair. Asking his nephew if he was alright enough to get up and begin their walk to get inside. He got was a groaned yes from Riesgraf when the youth was able to properly form words with out wheezing. Up slowly went Riesgraf with Anaxagorou handing his drone and controls to the teen. Edmund with son in his arms would follow close behind with a surprise awaiting them in the second floor lounge room.

Had Riesgraf worried he would be forced to eat his Aunt Greta's stale fruit yeast bread called Stollen. Back in Germany, every year around Christmas time, during the annual feast held with Von Reinherz estate. After the Goose was carved into by Grandpa Bastian and Grandma Dorthe help portion. A basket filled with stale Stollen was passed around the massive table by a servant or family member. Riesgraf was left to take one, bite into it, and struggle to swallow without something to drink. Left him to debate if hw should lock him self away in his room until surprise was over.

"Your family didn't air mail anything over from Germany?" Anaxagorou asked Edmund. "We both know your sister's Stollen can choke a whale."

Edmund's loud laughing filled the walls of the house when they entered through the roof access. Reinhard just laughed with his father the whole time while Riesgraf wondered how he even got here. Anaxagorou was left to close and secure the door to the roof with a sigh not really looking forward to this surprised. Which had them traveling through most of the third floor and the second. Until the presence of a certain Priest being shown into second floor's lounge was made clear.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Herr Von Reinherz." Father Antonescu addressed Edmund in his native tongue.

"Come!" Edmund welcomed him.

Being waved over by someone double your height never scared Father Antonescu since he knew Edmund. A man with lion's heart and brain for business was rolled all in to a formidable wall of flesh. Was displaying his rarely hidden soft side to what family that decided to stay in Hellsalem's Lot. A nephew that decided out of the blue not to go and his husband's Hemochromatosis were acting up. He wanted to adjust to his new family and was still planting his roots as a business man. Any body else was welcomed to join them in there version of a Von Reinherz take on Christmas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Christmas break started for Hellsalem's Lot ISD started, LeClaire was allowed visitors within home of her aunt. Rules stated no weapons of any kind are allowed beyond the threshold and No horseplay. Left Riesgraf to wear his sling to hide his ring and out on his Sunday best for the visit. Eberhardt had to wear this complex harness and leash to be kept restrained with opinion of a muzzle. An officer appointed from the court had to be present to supervise this interaction. Personal request from Klaus was for Daniel Law, a JLPD lieutenant, ended up filling the role. Edmund forcedly volunteered an ex- naval officer by the name of Keith Nayar by means of his own lawyer. Was an advantage that allowed Edmund to drive everyone over and stay as a guest.

Was pretty much the scene when LeClaire's aunt was left to entertain Edmund as Riesgraf and LeClaire mingle. Serving Edmund was hard when he only wanted a cup of black coffee with ice. She gave to him in a sizeable mug while taking a seat opposite of him with a glass of water. Forming a silence between the two of them with noises of LeClaire giggling and Eberhardt's barking. She shifted uncomfortably in he own seat with barely any interest in her own drink. Think how to start a conversation with a man as well put together as Edmund after just meeting him. he was wearing his usual tailored suit with a crimson cross cuff links and his engagement band. Wild mane had been some what tame- able ponytail with polished shows that matched his belt. He kept his posture straight with his back pressed into the back of the chair whole time.

"You also a Fang Hunter like your brother?" LeClaire's aunt would ask with out sounding so rude are she looked away from Edmund.

"If you read creditable news prints or on- line media." He advised her. "You would know I am Edmund Von Reinherz, a German businessman making a name for himself in Hellsalem's Lot."

He went to say that middle child ran a book shop with his wife back in his home state and wasn't one for supernatural hunting. To only go on how Friedrich and his wife were to busy with their first born to bother. His parents were long since retired from the professional hunting and were enjoying their golden years. Who were looking forward to spoiling their second grandchild beside other grandchild they had.

"Klaus is just a old fashion gentlemen on can call a knight in shining amour on a white horse." Edmund laughed at his own comment. "He loves the heck out of his daughter, took Miss. Devereaux to get him to leave."

He pulled out his wallet and flipped to where he stored his pictures of his own child and Anaxagorou. Allowing LeClaire's aunt to view them as he spoke of how he put off having a family or ignore his family's obligations. Throwing him self into world of where money exchanged hands like a party favors. Climbing that business ladder until he came face to face with a person that changed everything.

"I haven't regretted choosing him even once." Edmund smirked with a tilt of his head.

LeClaire's went running into the room with her gift from Edmund on as she went on about present she got from her big brother. She left in the other room with Riesgraf and Eberhardt to show off her sweater. Anaxagorou wasn't far behind her as he appeared at the door out of breath. Cursing under his breath that he was glad he and Edmund went with the nanny option. Earned him a laugh from LeClaire that he needed to get faster to ever catch or keep up with her. Ended with her getting scooped by Anaxagorou and told to how she needed to think twice. What he ended up getting was a hug from her as her form of thankful for being here. Smile that spread across her face would tell anyone of the good time she was having with everyone.

Would up being shared with Klaus and Lady Taliyah over Edmund's video- conference system within is home office. The call was an over seas and straight from a house that Lady Taliyah owned. Smile that appeared on his parents faces from he was able to see his sister was enough to cheer him up. To only have the time of his curfew is brought up by Anaxagorou entering the room. Fighting back a yawn as he exchanged good nights with his parents were the hard part. Getting to his feet and securing his silver ring with a crimson cross was on his finger before he got up. Get a pat on the shoulder by his former nanny before he was allowed ot exit the room, and head to bed.

Not knowing what would end up happening as he slept

Next morning at the breakfast table, he was informed that LeClaire's aunt had allowed her niece to spend holidays with her father's family. Left Riesgraf to drop his fork and blink a few times before everything processed. Eberhardt wasn't any help chewing away on a sandy cane decorated bone. The noise his cousin made from his cooing after he was being fed spoonfuls of mush was nerve wrecking.


	18. Changes for the Better

AN:

Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Changes for the Better:

Edmund rarely had bad days when handling company mergers after just purchasing the existing business when in all day meeting. Owners demands and terms during negotiations to work out a simple buy turned integration of the businesses. Into a no handle, dragged out gathering of business minded people just yelling at each other in frustration. One side would repeatedly reject the offer after offer the other side would give plus incentives to pad the deal. Left them to work through brunch and most of lunch with them ordering out the whole time they worked on a agreement. That ended when Edmund came to his breaking point upon having to cancel plans with Anaxagorou and the child. Leaving that conference room with order to get back to him when they came to a some sort of agreement. Using the excuse he had a family waiting for him at home and he wasn't wasting his time with this any longer. Which his staff wouldn't bicker with him over after years of experience from working with him at times like this.

Had a car being called to take him back home to the quiet townhouse where he would be greeting by his nephew, niece, and son. Sight of them all in the first floor living area watching some education program on TV while LeClarie played with her cousin. After an exchange of greetings where he left his briefcase jacket near the hooks before heading to the stairs. Taking the long walk up to the floor where bedrooms were located and heading to his share bed room. Swinging the door open that he could have ripped movable barrier off its hinges and crushed the door knob. If a arched ceiling and shelves lined the walls, matching the polished oak paneling didn't calm. He walked into the room with a slight kick to close the door behind him as his loosen his tie. He took in the view of furniture that filled the room. Every piece was hand carved from Beech wood and was arranged around the space to accommodate the pair. Which had Edmund making his way toward bench that land at the foot of their bed and start to undress.

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon as he decided to have a refreshing shower to cool his head. Shedding his suit's jacket and kicking off his shoes as he swiftly removes his gloves with his tie and clip, while unbuttoning his suit's vest. Which he threw onto the bench one after another, his shirt followed close after his cuff links. Leaving him just in his tailored slacks as he walked to his side of their bed to carefully place his cuff links and ruby cross tie clip on night stand. Lingering memory of Anaxagorou surprising him that morning with a quickie that had him on top. Left him taking a seat on that bed to pull off his socks with a wolfish grin spreading on his face. He would have started unfastening his pants, if Anaxagorou didn't walk in removing a shredded jacket and Eberhardt by his side. His shirt was verge of falling off from all the rips through out the material had put a grin on Edmund that would match aroused wolf.

"You look like you went a few rounds with Lady Taliyah using her crystal cyclone." Edmund watched Anaxagorou.

Anaxagorou rolled his eyes off at Edmund's comment as he made his way toward him after removing remands of his jacket. Which he dumped on the bench before continuing on to occupied space Edmund currently sat without a care. He ended up taking a seat barely on the edge with most of his attention on Eberhardt and stroking each head in a caring matter. Ended up sending three headed German shepherd to go to his place in the walk- in closet using his trained commands. A toned arm filled with well developed muscles and right mount hair from knuckle to shoulder wrapped his waist, and pulls him. His back would end up connecting with well matured torso with harden pectoral muscles and defined abs. Heated breath could be felt on the back of his neck with each breath take other person slowly took.

"The kid is being watched and you never did peak with me that second time this morning." Edmund barely speaks.

"Don't tempt me." Anaxagorou leaned into his one armed embrace.

Edmund was in the mood for a carnal delight with the need to touch his beloved's skin, that held a series of scars that glowed like a silvery metal that made up his tie clip and cuff links. Jagged texture of each scars surface where flesh of a human had woven with bits of metallic fleck from shrapnel. Never once turned this businessmen off whenever he laid bare with his beloved the numerous time they been intimate.

"Edmund as much as I want my name to be only word coming from those lip." Anaxagorou paused as he spoke. "I am needed back at your brother's place's to help with the move."

Had him fishing Anaxagorou cellphone out of his back pants' pocket and dialing Klaus' home phone number. Ringing noise ended up being heard through out a empty loft space that had been Klaus home for three years. Finest antique furniture was covered in blue blankets and straps to keep them from being ruined. Rugs that could be dated back as far as the Middle Ages were carefully rolled up and wrapped in plastic. Everything else was placed in cautiously taped boxes or all sizes and wrapped in sheets of bubble wrap. Would have people wondering where all this was being shipped or moved toward, if they didn't know. Just person to give those answers was watching his cousins and house staff was arranging the move.

What appeared to be some kind of study from countless shelves that covered one wall and were bare from absence of books. A vintage record player shared a table with a 18th century planetarium and Prosfair game board. All needed to be packed away by nimble hands as to not tarnish the delegate materials that made up these items. Silver picture frames of Klaus and his family that were once on mantle above the fireplace. Laid in another box that was cushion by crushed newsprint and advertisement. Windows that were once covered in a hand woven drapes that were had a golden fringe at the edge. Had been stripped and and cleaned by the maid in the night when the packing process was still going on. Leaving endlessly amount of potted plant to occupy every available surface and amorphous space left.

"Meine Rose." Klaus took a sharp intake of breath when warring the pleasure he was receiving from plump lips. That were red as a ruby plucked from the Earth's crust and luscious as newly picked grapes from the vine. Where wrapped around a piece of Klaus' anatomy released from fabric confinements of his boxers- briefs and trousers. "Das Telefon klingelt."

"Hold On!" Lady Taliyah stepped away from Klaus with a wet pop. "I can only do so many things at once."

She ended up pulling her self from the ground she been sitting on since she started giving Klaus a form of oral simulation. Soothing out the wrinkles of her clothes while noticing she left a red ring of on open flap of his boxers- briefs, and through his stiff member. Had her relocating the only box of Kleenex to Klaus' reaching range with an quick apology. Knowing the state she was leaving Klaus in to answer a ringing phone that was across the room and next tropical plants. Had her walking around a leather bond office chair that Klaus was reclined in and his rather large antique desk. Her heels on marbled floor would end up filling the empty space with each quicken step she took away from Klaus. To only stop a pretty good distance away from Klaus to pick up the receiver of the phone in an annoyed mood.

"Mr. Staraphase!" She screams her answer ready to hang up. "This better be a job related emergency."

"Just wondering why you need my fiancee to help your move?" Edmund's voice sounded angry.

Conversation between them started up about she just still needed help packing up Klaus and her own finer pieces before movers arrive. Anaxagorou's metallic ability comes in handy to package and handle the more sensitive objects they own. Added muscle besides their son and Gilbert has come in handy when moving already packed boxes to the forward rooms. She was giving him paid vacation days on top of extra for working on his days off just help them out.

"Tai!" Klaus weakly spoke his private nickname for her.

"If your want him your self for the rest of the week and not be interrupted." Lady Taliyah cuts their conversation short. "Find some time in your scheduled and help out. Have a nice day."

The phone's receiver was slammed down on the base by a concerned Klaus unable to watch his own fiancee carry on conversation. Knowing from experience his brother's negotiations tactics were a bit one- sided and forceful when not getting his way. Didn't want little time he and her had left until they had to get back to packing ruined by Edward's mood. He ended up pulling Lady Taliyah back to his desk to finish what she started on him and cuddle in his office chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Telling a a hand full of Alter- World Beings to be careful in carrying out furniture that costs twice what they make in year. On a repeated basis when one of them stumbled while carrying a table or bumped a framing of painting against something. By a ever watchful of eyes belonging to Lady Taliyah the whole time everything was moved from the loft. Her only company came in the form of Leo and Sonic back from the office with a special lunch order from Dogomoe's Pizza. End up meeting with Anaxagorou and Edmund carrying Jack's Rocket Diner food in a brown bags in the elevator up to the loft . Sonic ended up jumping on Riesgraf's shoulders to get a better view of his cousin Reinhard within the teen's arms. Eberhardt stayed near Anaxagorou's feet the whole ride in a sitting position with three heads laying down.

"We're not only ones asked to bring lunch."Edmund noticed the pizza boxes in Leo's arms.

"Your only doing it to get back on my mom's good side." Riesgraf huffed.

Anaxagorou ended up nodding and Leo would ask what Edmund did to invoke the wrath of a woman like Riesgraf's mother. Nobody dare answer him after the elevator came to its designated stop with a ding and doors sliding open. Standing beyond them was Lady Taliyah directing what should be handled in delicate matter and what should be moved first. She ended up waving to Leo and everyone in the elevator while signaling to Riesgraf to take them to dining room. Which would be done in quiet matter since their was tension in the air between Edmund and Lady Taliyah. Left Anaxagorou to arrange the food with paper plates and cups for those who were hungry to eat before leaving them. Pocketing his hands in his jacket upon walking to the side of a stressing British woman on verge of scream. To only let Eberhardt off his leash settle under the table where Edmund spoiled the dog with a plain burger to munch on.

"I thought I would spend the rest o my life in those bandages and hospital bed." Anaxagorou spoke of his life those three years after the Great Collapse. "You gave me that second chance."

Recalling the moment of recovery from another surgery and laying in one of many beds within the ICU of veterans hospital. Patient by the name of Keith Nayar would lay in an conscious state and heavily medicated with nursing staff fearful of him. They couldn't get close to him with strange metallic goo seeping from his veins and attacking them. This would spread all the way to the ear of a woman that stated to visit him and talk about her only son by man she loved. Ended with Keith taking her on her offer of becoming more then a wounded offer ex- officer during those years.

"I thank you for this life and would like to apologize on Edmund's behalf." Anaxagorou ended his one- sided speech.

Edmund on queue came their way dressed rather casually then his usual choose of business attire with crimson cross cuff links and tie clip. Making sure to snag a hold of Anaxagorou by his waist when he got close enough to Lady Taliyah.

"You know how I am when I have bad day." Edmund mumbled just loud enough for Lady Taliyah to hear.

"A distraction was always your way in feeling better." She angled her head down with a smile.

She ended up forgiving Edmund and would called to Klaus to stop watering his ferns placed on near by storage bins. He ended up taking the watering can with him to the set up where the food and disposable dishware lay beside. Placing the watering can on the floor and took what he wanted before joining everyone was was left of a dinning room set. Have Lady Taliyah end sitting on the table beside his paper plate that held his flood and have his meals shared. Drinks in the form of paper cups with handles with mismatching tea set that was missing the cups would be served. Tea served different ways was was handed out as questions about the mansion that Klaus and Lady Taliyah were moving to. Smile that spread across her face combined with Klaus' own expression when his mouth was to full to answer.

"It's this late Victorian with modern fittings." Lady Taliyah happily sighed. "Right in the neighbor of townhouse I lived."

She happily sighed already knowing where everything was going to be placed within the 2 story building soon to be their home. Already imagining how she would have the master bedroom arranged from drapes on the windows to hers and his sinks in attaching bath. Unable to wait to fill the sunroom with their plant collection or have Father Viata Antonescu bless the house.

"OH." A sudden movement from inside her abdomen had her smiling. "Klaus he's kicking."

She took his hand and placed large palm against center of her stomach that barely started to stick out from her torso. Klaus stopped chewing a few times when he felt the motion of his unborn son kicking from the inside of Lady Taliyah. Riesgraf was encouraged by Edmund to get up and say hello to his younger brother as the maid took Reinhard from him. Up the teen would go to his parents' side where his hand would join his father's in feeling his future brother kick. Which brought a smile to the teen's face before he was allowed to run over to Leo and whisper a request into his ear. Using his All Seeing Eyes of God's ability upon giving the parents to be and baby still in Lady Taliyah's womb. Sight that appeared in Lady Taliyah's line of vision brought tears of joy to her eyes that Klaus would wipe away.

"Thank you, Leo." Klaus whispered to him as he tended to Lady Taliyah.

Edmund got turned down by Anaxagorou by asking what they look like from their own child's POV as he cradle Reinhard. Eberhardt barked from his place under the table as if he agreed with his master and was called traitor by Edmund. The maid and Gilbert would recline on being shown the same thing through Leo's eyes with their own child. Being both had become guarded about anything supernatural being close to their own child after becoming parents. Left Leo for a short time to give Lady Taliyah and Klaus a sense of excitement about the view they were both given.

"I want him to be here already." Lady Taliyah wanted to hold their baby.

"You not only one." Klaus knew what she meant.

To end up reminding her about the children they currently had in their care now and would be this child's older siblings. One them would walk over toward his parents just wanting to feel the kicking sensation his mother wanted his father to feel. End up being pulled toward between his parents and share in a family moment that brought his mother to tears. Her hands would end up pulling him into as hug that squeezed his air from his lungs as  
Klaus could only watch.

"Want another one?" Edmund whispered to Anaxagorou.

"I not carrying this one nor do I want repeat of how you got Reinhard." Anaxagorou started his terms.

"What if I found a changeling that is willing to have a threesome with us to get number two?" Edmund spoke about a Alter- World escort.

"Only this once." Anaxagorou knew Edmund.

Grin that graced Edmund's lips when Anaxagorou agreed to giving Reinhard a sibling in the future was all he needed to know. All he wanted now was to be apart of what was becoming a memorial moment for everyone within this very room. Growing family of his youngest brother getting yet another child from his rekindle romance from a childhood sweetheart. Unofficial member of their family in the form of Leo giving his youngest brother a chance to see his unborn child. The house staff becoming parents and a wedded couple after Gilbert learned the maid's intentions to stay beside him.

"Punch in the face the first time we met was worth it." Edmund recalled the moment he fell for Anaxagorou.

"You kissed the back of my hand after taking hold of my fingers with out my permission." Anaxagorou reminds him.

"Was they day I knew, this is what I wants." Edmund looked to Anaxagorou and then Reinhard.

Edmund got called hopeless by Anaxagorou as everyone else finished their meal and got back to sorting through boxes. Helping in their own way in picking up a sealed box or working in teams of two to carrying something to freight elevator. All remembering the place that Klaus once called home when he came to Hellsalem's Lot those three years ago. Was now a empty space filled with boxes and articles of furniture wrapped in a mixture of fabric and straps. Slowly being removed using a medium sized cart by the movers to a moving van in back alley. All to be moved to a house that had been purchased by Klaus and Lady Taliyah for their growing family to live. Ready to be arranged in the many rooms of this newly bought house.

Would soon turn into a ride of cars being driven by everyone excluding Klaus and Leo since Lady Taliyah wanted them back at Libra. Assurances about him stepping through the doors of his new home were made before kiss of good ye were made, and everyone split. Gilbert took a familiar Rolls Royce with Leo and Klaus one way as fleet of cars went another. Led driver was The Maid in a unmarked towncar since Lady Taliyah was in no condition to be behind a wheel. Riesgraf sat in the front seat instead of driving with his Uncles, Eberhardt, and cousin in the second car following the first. Large truck with all their possessions followed close behind the led cars with every twist and turn that was taken. Avoiding the main roads that were mostly surrounded by the grayish fog to get to this location Lady Taliyah already knew.

"When we get there, you can any pick of the bedroom as your own near wing where the nursery and children's playroom will be." Lady Taliyah addressed her son.

Riesgraf would end up listening to his mother's words from where he sat as he looked forward to seeing LeClaire again. Since the preparing for the move and plans for 3rd addition to a family he had just found out about months ago. Lessen the time his parents got to spend with her besides the signs she started to show of manipulation of her blood. Creating small strings or 3- prong claws with drop of her blood when ever she prick or get a small scratch on a finger. Badly scared her aunt to the point she reached out her niece's father and requested helping her understand this problem. Led to Riesgraf acting his sister's teacher since he was around the same age as her when his ability started to show. Their lessons were starting out small since he knew she wasn't for the jewelry memories of the Von Reinherz family members wore.

"You and dad already stake claim to the master bedroom?" He would joke.

"Even christened it after taking a private tour." She answered her son with a smirk.

Remembering when she pulled Klaus into the bare walking in closet and describe how she was going to set up everything. Places his waistcoats and freshly pressed button up be to full view mirror to see all sides of her all dressed up. Thrilled her to grabbed Klaus by his crimson tie and pulled him to close to her heaving bosom with baited breath. She smashed their lips together while slowly backing herself into a wall between to shelves with Klaus slowly following her. Sleeved arms were placed on either side of corset clad torso that welcomed manicured hands to wrap around a thick neck. Words that were whispered only into his ear was all that Klaus needed to ravish her that very day.

"After your father made me quiet his name." She blushed at the memory. "Your father had Mr. Starphase handle the details of the purchasing the house."

Riesgraf was stuck getting that image of his parents out his head the rest way to the house saying TMI on a repeated cycle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having a maid with the ability to move objects with the power of her mind came in handy when doing all things at once. Boxes being unpacked by invisible hands while furniture was put into their planned place one floor after another. Painting being hang on carefully placed hooks while priceless vases with electrics were being put into their new spots. Everything just fell into placed with everyone located in the large sunroom that Lady Taliyah couldn't stop talking about. Setting potted plants around the corners and available space the sun came through the glass panels. Iron rod furniture was put right in the middle of the room beside matching benches through the flora and vegetation.

"When can I water plants with daddy?" LeClaire would ask Riesgraf.

"Soon." Lady Taliyah picks her up.

LeClaire ended up asking about her new baby brother after being informed by Riesgraf about their would be getting a addition. Avoiding her questions about when and where the baby came from before he handed her off to his mother. Deciding to appreciate one of the poured cups of tea and take a breather after the day he had packing. Running through hallways that went on forever after stepping through the front door of the mansion. Stopping before a room that had a view of the sunroom and the back yard where the garden was. Which soon would be filled with what would make the room his own from Queen sized bed in center. To furniture being placed just right he could place is own growing plant collection in corner when sun shined. Had him ready to make new memories within these walls. One he was creating with his half- sister and mother among other people within a room mad of glass and metal.

"When do I get to see my room?" LeClaire asked from Lady Taliyah's lap.

Was an answer that came when small girl was handed over Riesgraf and shown to what would her shared nursery for her and her half- baby brother. Got him out of the room just in time for her to use more advanced version of Crystalline Arrangement 64, sahpine regen{sapphire rain}. A cloudless rain spread through out the area of the sunroom that was covered in plants. Releasing a cloudless rain upon the the leaves of what was unique collection of vegetation. Avoiding the walkways and sitting areas that were set up for visitors to look upon the plants. Which now had rare flower brought back from her family's summer home, **Torston** Hall, back in Britain. Which had the maid using an umbrella to travel through the room as she pushed a tea cart. Stopping when she got close to arrangement Lady Taliyah was sitting at.

"I didn't know you and Sir Klaus were fostering children." The maid comment bothered Lady Taliyah.

"Klaus and I haven't done no such thing." Lady Taliyah answered her. "He schedule and chaotic life that comes with working with Libra makes this impossible."

"Then why was there a young girl ..." The maid turned away to point out that she saw.

A young girl that had to be no older then LeClaire in a loita styled dress and matching accessories that were filled with ruffles. Colors of red and blue made up most of the girl's outfits as she had purest white hand and reddest eyes for her age. Who just stared a the maid from where she stood behind a giant Corpse Plant that still in the process of blooming.

"She give a name or where she was from?" Lady Taliyah asked the maid.

"No, she just stood there and stared at me." The maid answered.

The topic of the girl would be dismissed by Lady Taliyah for the rest of the day with her son and -step- step daughter taking up her time. She was sitting down most of the time since her abdomen was not showing clear signs of baby bump. Showing clearly at four months, that her baby was making his presence's known to world outside her womb.

End of day 1 in haunted Victorian mansion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

around 10: 21 PM on a Tuesday nigh for Klaus return home for the office after yet closing yet another case involving Alter – World. The maid would greet at the front door after Gilbert dropped Klaus off with her child in her arms, and smile on her face. Informing him that his children and Lady Taliyah were all in their night clothes after lengthy dinner. Could be found in the nearly established family room in the left half of the building where most of electrical work was done.

"They are watching a educational documentary before bedtime hour." The maid explained.

She then helped Klaus with coat and bag offering to re-heat dinner for the night or help him ready for bed if he wanted to turn in early. Which were turned down when he requested she instead make some tea and meet him in family room. Riesgraf was wide awake and leaning on a few cushions with LeClaire and Eberhardt cuddling up to his person. A blanket covered the smaller girl with all of Eberhardt's three heads curled up around her feet in peaceful slumber. Which had Klaus straightening the blanket as he passed the sofa while giving his son a nod as he continued on walking.

"You should be asleep." Klaus spoke to Lady Taliyah.

"Wanted to finish up." Lady Taliyah pulls the needle through.

Klaus ended up stopping close enough to her to looking at the needle point she was doing to a rather large piece of fabric. He reached out with out of his hands to pinch edge between his pointer and thumb to get a feel for what she was using. Soft to the touch with a almost silky texture that had him ready to guest that she was making a christening gown.

"One your mother sent over was quite big." She blushed when he looked over the sewn together piece.

Klaus ended up remembering that his baby clothes wouldn't fit his own son when Riesgraf was a newborn let alone LeClaire. Out came Lady Taliyah's sewing kit and a quick trip to a fabric store with the maid over Gilbert to buy some pieces. Alterations besides the wedding dress that Lady Taliyah had to alter to fit her small and busty frame kept her busy.

"Come to bed since you shouldn't be tiring your self out." Klaus remind her.

He made his point by releasing the fabric corner he was holding to slowly use his fingertips to lightly touch her skin. Taking in the sight of her body started to change to accommodate the 3rd child they were going to have in a few short months. Light glow her already porcelain doll complexion took on and way her breasts started to swell a few weeks ago. Had Klaus started to welcome from the mornings of waking with her snuggled up to his side to now in dimly lit room.

"Riesgraf can your take your sister to her room?" Lady Taliyah asked him.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He was on it.

Blanket was shoved off LeClaire while dopey Eberhardt one out of his three heads moved by the teenage boy getting up. He said his goodnight to his parents as a sleepy LeClaire wanted to stay longer to see daddy get back from work. What she got was a promise that Klaus would visit her to tick her in before he had to turn in himself with mommy beside him. Had Riesgraf ready to walk off when the patter of little feet running back and fourth outside the room didn't stop him. Laughing of little girl saying she also wanted to get a kiss on her forehead from her daddy or story from her mommy. Was heard by everyone within the room while the running of her heel clad feet had Klaus and Lady Taliyah looking at each. Riesgraf was the brave one to put sleepy LeClaire near Eberhardt before making his way to the door. Taking hold of the knob when he got to close to the door and would slowly twist before he pulled opened the door.

Nothing psychical could be found outside hallway

End of day 2 in haunted Victorian mansion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

stair well in back of the house that connected the large kitchen to the servant quarters and guest rooms needed to be resurfaced and carpeted. Which Klaus left The maid and Gilbert since the stress of decorating would tire Lady Taliyah. Ended up being finished by the pair right after kitchen was being put together as a playpen would placed near a out of the way alcove. Used by Gilbert and the Maid to place their silvered haired tot in her romper when in here. Who could be found with her pacifier in her mouth and playing with her toys while her mother was busy doing dishes. She was being careful to not chip the new Tea Set from one of many people Klaus knew through Libra as engagement gift. The pattern was Royal Crown pattern in form of red lines running over top rim of white china.

"Mommy!" The voice of a child called to the maid. "I want to have a tea party."

The maid though this voice was her child speaking a full sentence for the first time and had to tell her they couldn't with this tea set. She would have to set up the pink plastic one that LeClaire used when she hosted her pretend tea parties. Colored water through food coloring was used as the fake tea and most of her guests were her stuff animals. Sometimes her brother or Klaus were forced to dress up, if they were invited by her when not working.

"Mommy! I want to play with this one." Child's voice sounded closer.

Before the maid could tell her not to touch the wet tea cups or the others pieces that had been carefully laid on a dishrag. A chilling feeling she hadn't felt crawled up her side and left her froze in place to witness this voice move closer. Her eyes lay upon the ghostly outline of a little girl that her and Gilbert's standing on her tip toes just inch or two. Reaching toward the dish tag where the sugar and cream jugs sat near the upside down tea top without it's lid.

"These pretty ones are the ones I want!" Child's voice got closer.

Before her fingers could knock over a single piece of r translucent vitrified ceramic material with red lined pattern. Gilbert would enter the kitchen area saying that Lady Taliyah wanted packed meal for Master Klaus to be made. About to go on about her wanting them to use a new recipe using Klaus' favorite food written on a note card by Lady Taliyah. If sight of the maid being held in place by a ghostly child about to top over newly cleaned tea without a care.

"Young Miss!" He addressed the spirit. "We don't go messing with that."

Ghostly child would end up disappearing calling Gilbert a meanie for ruining her fun as the maid was released from her hold. Gilbert would end up catching the maid before she went crashing onto the tiled floor onto one of her sides. He would help her onto her feet before they looked to the side when foot steps up those back stairs could be heard. Same voice repeatedly started saying that the adults were being a big meanies for not letting her have a tea party. Made the maid run toward the playpen to remove their child and make her way back toward Gilbert for safety.

"Gil." The maid made a suggestion while watching the stairs. "We should leave this place until this problem is solved?"

"I quite agree." He agreed with her.

Lady Taliyah would end up dropping off Dogma's pizzas with usual toppings to the office for Klaus and Mr. Starphase with Gilbert.

End of day 3 in haunted Victorian mansion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A dressed Klaus was making clear work of the last button on his shirt with notion of jerking his next to last piece of clothing off, and leaving it on a heap on the floor. Would be leaving him in these tight, crimson colored boxers; that left nothing to the imagination.

"Kinda of hating this is the few times we're going to be able to do this," Lady Taliyah was going to miss the sight of a disheveled Klaus.

She reached up with with a manicured nails to the center of the boxers where she could place her hand into the boxer's slap. Grasping already stiff member of flesh standing at attention just for her and gently starts to stoke from base to tip. Earned her a groan from Klaus when dipped down toward the woman be had covered with his own bare form. Seeking out the soft and moist plains of her lips with his own while his hands traced every plain of her body in those passing minutes.

"Want to help get rid of this?" She asked about him removing his boxers.

"Ja, meine Rose." He complies with her.

Klaus allows her hands to harden him further before she pulled her hand away and watched him discard his last piece of clothing. Leaving a leaking and purplish flushed tip of pre-cum on top of lengthy piece of Klaus' antimony Lady Taliyah knew well. Ended up using both her hands to re- explore the trail of hair nestled under pair of swollen testicles. Combing her fingertip through trimmed patch of reddish rug at torturing slow pace that left the man's head swimming.

"Halt!" Klaus could feel him self about to peak. "Ich möchte in dich kommen."

She withdrew her hands from him to comply with his simple request as the two forgoes the use of protection for whats to come. Klaus being careful when he placed both his hands on either side of her bulge upon slowly lowering himself. Welcoming her legs around his mid-drift as they started to wrap and guide him into her a waiting enclosure. He would fill to hilt and be given time to savior the moment of being connected before he started to move.

"I want to play!" A voice drifted into their ears.

Sudden warmth of the room that gave them for this intimate act spurred on by family dinner where Edmund spoke about his sex life. Dropped to below zero and left the mood to be ruin when Klaus had to pull out to hold Lady Taliyah close. Using his body heat to warm her until he could pull the crumple covers at the foot of bed to cover her up. Picking up his boxers and pulling the undergarment back on with a slight chill gracing his skin when frigid fabric rested on his skin. Cold acting against the heated piece of his flesh down sized his rod as he left the bed to search the owner for the voice. Ended up feeling the hands of a small child brush his bare skin when he walked around the room, and moved things around.

End of day 4 in haunted Victorian mansion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riesgraf may not have liked Zap and his de- womanizing behavior when the youth witnessed how the fiend acted around his mother. Trying to get a look at what lacy number she wore under one of her high waist skirts with a slit down the side. Get in a sizable grip of view-able cleavage stuck out from top of her corsets and blouses she wore to work. All those others time out a attractive female caught Zapp's eye when they were out in the public of Hellsalem's Lot. Asking absorb questions before he was granted a number and date all in one night for bout of after hours fun. Crude comments that never got him slapped or even turned down by whatever woman that ended up in his bed.

Become a learning experiences for him in charming girl's his own age to not say no to him upon first meeting her through his half- sister's friends older sisters during play dates, bake sales, or other school related gathering. These girls would always agreed to a date with him the very next day, and many more. Unlike Zapp, Riesgraf stayed respectful to the teachings his parents taught him on how to treat a woman. Being a active listener and over all gentleman when they needed someone the most. Started to result in some grateful sexual activities after around the third outing to dinner in the park. Was currently taking place in front sitting room made for guests to wait in while being received by members of his family.

"Please less teeth this time !" Riesgraf advises his latest date as she slowly undoes his trouser's fastening. Making quick work of the button and the tab of the zipper by using just her lips, unashamedly.

Pulling her head away from her work and with a nod before using her hands to work on clasp on his undergarment in teasing matter. Which worked in her favor when said part of him came projecting out from fabric prison and rigid state.

"Yummy!" This girl breaths as she brought her lips back to the pulsing tip awaiting to be brought into a wet cavity with talented tongue. Sliding Riesgraf as far back before needing to take him into her throat by getting pass her second and third gag reflex.

Glowing green eyed of Riesgraf's look down to assure those soft blue one as if to give her permission to begin. She experimentally moved her head backwards by hollowing out her cheeks to partial remove him from her mouth. Stopping just when his tip were still puckered in between her lips and allowed her tongue be poked out trace the head, completely. Making sure to cover EVERY inch of sensitive area and lick up of clear liquid that started to leak out. Earned her a groaned from Riesgraf as he tightly grips the material of sofa's cushions he was currently sitting on. Mouthing the words bravo when he couldn't find his voice to verbalize the delight this girl's swirling tongue around his tip. Pace she started set was driving him insantric, way she started to caress each one of his balls within the center of her hands. Flawlessly and exquisitely rotating his scrotum between her delicate fingers in rhythm of tongue on him. Had his head loiter back and his eyes were on brink of closing, so he could relish in the contentment from this girl. Not wanting to be to loud in using his words, knowing their time together would he ruined by who ever came running.

"Right there!" He leaned into the sofa with one of his fingers grips the back of the girl's head.

Was the singled he and her worked out for her to pull away just when he was going to peak, so he wouldn't come in her mouth. Had him wrapping a few Kleenex tissues around most of his head and top in a quick matter as he spasmed all at once. He would discard into a near by bin as two of them didn't go any farther when door opened on its own, and disembodied hands floated in. Carrying a red rubber ball as a voice asked if they wanted to play a form of catch with her. Which scared the girl shitless and left Riesgraf to tuck himself back while speedily re- fastening his boxer's flap and fly of his trousers. Getting to his feet when disembodied hands brought the ball to the girl asking her again to play.

End of day 5 in haunted Victorian mansion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

These hauntings through out the mansion were finally put to rest a month or two into Lady Taliyah's pregnancy, one night. Some how the negative atmosphere of the mansion started to effect her when she entered her sixth month. Besides the on going kicking of their son when ever Klaus was in the room or classical music was being played. Which had her insisting someone stick their ear or hold hand to her covered her stomach and feel the movement inside of her. Making her lucky that she was mostly at home when her baby bump started to grow in size on her. Someone was always with her when none of the servants were around to care or tend to her every personal need. When she started going into "false" labor pains when ever the girl's voice was heard talking about wanting to play. Fear she would miscarry or give birth at home become a problem when Klaus found her on floor once. She was clutching her protruding area of her torso in aching contractions.

Led to Klaus figuring out how to relocate the ghost that had been messing around with everyone the pass week with help. Leo was one that helped them mainly look for where the ghost of the little girl was coming and going within. Being a closet in one of the guest rooms that had a door to the storage area ripped off the hinges by unknown force. Inside a small space the little girl sat with the remands of a doll in her arms wanting to be with her family on other side. Was granted when Riesgraf was the one that approached her with a promise of being able to be with her loved one.

"Crystalline Arrangement 64, Amethyst spiral{Amethyst spiral}!" A leveled barrier would slowly start to form around Riesgraf and ghost girl. Taking on a circling pattern that would twirl above their heads by layering shards of Amethyst crystals. Hit the ceiling of the small space before taking off a small glow from inside the confine space the two occupied.

"This will act as your guide to your folks." Riesgraf opens his hand to form a larger Amethyst stone to give to her. "The rest if a trail for you to only follow."

Ghost girl took the hold of the crystal and released the worn out doll with tears of plasma in her eyes with a new found hope. To only turn into a ball of light and follow the spiral up to the ceiling with cries to her parents she was finally coming. Behind her the trail of crystals started to crumble one by one when the usage as passage for the girl were over.

"May we meet again." Riesgraf called after her.


End file.
